Rachel's College Boyfriend?
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: What if Rachel Berry never got back together with Finn after losing Nationals but met a guy over summer named Brody Weston and instantly had a connection with each other but she finds out he's goes to college in New York. Will they last as a new couple or will they call it off? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Westen over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

17 year old Rachel Barbra Berry was standing in her bedroom in just her lace purple bra and matching panties, looking at her clothes and was so glad she went school shopping over the summer with her new best friend Kurt Hummel but she also made another best friend and her name is Vanna Westen who is her new boyfriend's younger sister. That's right Rachel Berry has a new boyfriend named Brody and they are very happy together. They started dating in June and made it offical the second week of July and have been happy ever since. Kurt has met him and he was impressed by how good looking he was and how he treated Rachel like she was a queen. He has dark brown hair,a nice fit body, tan skin, blue eyes and a wonderful singing voice.

"Rach stop looking at the closet full of clothes and put an outfit so we don't be late for our Senior year."

The voice of Rachel's newest best friend Vanna Westen says annoyed.

Rachel turns around screaming and hugged her. Vanna went to New York for a week last week and this was the first time she was seeing her.

"Oh my god I've missed you Vanna Charlotte Westen." Vanna smiles at her and stared at her best friend's smoken hot body.

"Damn girl did you seriously get a work out this summer and great breast implants?" Rachel shook her head.

"No I just stayed healthy and worked out but are my breast bigger since the last time you seen me?" She nods.

"Yes they are almost popping out of your bra girl! lets make you just as hot as me on the first day of our last year of high school." Rachel smiles and they pick out an outfit that was just perfect for Senior year and put a few more outfits in Rachel's slushie kit just incase she gets slushied and Vanna had her own packed aswell.

Rachel gets dressed and Vanna does her hair and makeup before they hop into Vanna's Audi car and drive to school.

**At McKinley.**

Finn Hudson walked into school with Noah Puckerman and they said hi to a few football players before making their way into school. Finn wondered the whole summer if Rachel was having a great summer since nobody from Glee club besides Kurt has seen her. He missed her and wanted her back.

"Hey Finn you look good this year." He heard his ex girlfriend Quinn Fabray and stared at her shocked to see that she had pink hair while wearing black skintight jeans and a gray and black top that was tied in the back so her stomach was showing. On her feel were black heels and her nose was pierced.

"Quinn what happened to you?" He asked surprised to see her like this. She just says she changed over the summer and walks off with a group of girls.

"Oh my god this is it, were finally Seniors guys." He heard his_ other_ ex girlfriend's voice and saw her looking hot in a jean mini skirt that was low cut and she had gray ugg boots on her fee. On the top she had a gray and pink v neck top that showed off a little cleavage. Her hair was still long like last year but it had a hint of red in it.

He walked over to them and smiled at Rachel. "Hey Kurt! Rachel you look great, who is your friend?" He says smiling at her then glanced at his step brother and the girl with short dark brown hair with blonde high lights. This girl had tan skin, a nice figure and she was slightly taller then Rachel and she had blue eyes.

Kurt and Vanna stares at him and she looked at Rachel wondering if this was the guy she use to date before Brody.

"I'm Vanna Westen, I'm new to Mckinley and Rachel's new best friend, you are?" Vanna says sticking her hand out and he shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Vanna. I'm Finn Hudson, me and Rachel use to date." He says awkwardly. He was happy that Rachel made a new friend besides Blaine and Kurt.

"Oh_ your_ the famous Finn Hudson. Rachel and Kurt told me about you. well I'll just leave you two to your awkward talk. come on Kurtie." Vanna said waving at Finn and walked down the hallway to the main office to get her schedule and locker combo.

"How are you Finn?" Rachel at her ex boyfriend. She knew she hurt him when she walked away from him on their work date in New York but she just couldn't get hurt anymore by him. She was happy with Brody.

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiles at him slightly before walking down the hallway.

"I'm good but I missed you this summer." She nods looking down.

"Do you think we can try again at being a couple?" He asked hopefully because he still wanted to be in her life even if they were broken up. He missed being her boyfriend.

"Finn can we talk about this at lunch?" She asked not wanting to hurt his feelings right now but knows that it's going to happen.

"Um yeah sure I guess Rach." She smiles at him and takes something out of her school bag.

"I made you banana bread because I know it's your favorite." He grins taking it from her and hugs her.

"Thank you Rachel." She nods patting his shoulder and walks off.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I couldn't tell Finn now that I was in a new much healthy relationship with Brody Westen who has made me the happiest girl in the world and I don't care if he's in college. Next year we will both be in New York but right now he's in New York at NYADA the school I'm planning on going to.

My phone starts ringing and I see Brody's picture on my iphone screen. I answered it smiling.

"Hey there handsome." I said as I stood at my locker.

"How is my gorgeous girl this morning on her first day of Senior year?" He says in his smooth deep voice.

"I'm good just got finished talking to Finn. man was it awkward to see him." He knew all about my past relationships and was glad that we met.

"Well I hope you tell him that you've moved on to better things. Guess what baby?" I blushed because I loved when he called me baby. Finn and Jesse never called me that.

"Hey Dwarf I see your taste in clothes as finally changed into something good." I roll my eyes at the once again insulting name Santana Lopez calls me. I mean I don't have Man hands or a treasure trail. I'm not a tranny or rupual. I know I'm short but there is no need to call me a midget, Dwarf or Hobbit.

"Did some girl just call you Dwarf?" Brody asked me and I don't want him getting angry. He starts his fall classes tomorrow.

"Yes that was Santana Lopez but I'm just going to ignore it." I tell him wishing he was here to hold my hand and tell me that I have nothing to worry about my last year of high school.

"Anyways like I was saying before she said that, I'm planning on coming to spend the weekend with and my annoying sister but mostly you." I smile loving that that I get to see my handsome boyfriend.

"I can't wait to see you see and it sucks that your in New York while here in boring Lima Ohio. look I have to go but I call you later." He says okay before we hang out.

"Since when did you get bold Hobbit?" Santana asked glaring at me and I ignored her opening my locker.

"Look Santana I feel now that it's our Senior year, that we should put the past behind us and start being nice to each other! I have no clue why you hate me but I don't hate you or Brittany." She stared at me and sighs.

"You know what Berry? I don't like you and I will never be friends with you so get it through your head that nobody wants to be friends with you or date you." She tells me in her bitchy tone.

"Rach are you ready to go because I know we have homeroom together." I heard Vanna say as she walks up to me.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana asked Vanna.

"The girl that's tell you to back off my brother's girlfriend and my best friend." Santana stares at me raising an eyebrow."

"Wait Finn doesn't have a sister, only a step brother! Are you adopted or something?" Brittany asked.

"I'm nowhere near Finn Hudson's sister. I'm Vanna Westen." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Wow Berry you making up fake boyfriends and making a friend for the first time? how lame of you but remeber what I said before. Nobody wants to date a hobbit." Vanna pushed her off.

"Look here bitchy cheerleader! your days of messing with Rachel Berry are over or I'll your ass." Santana scuffed walking off with Brittany.

"You know she's just going to order slushies on both us now right?" She nods rolling her eyes.

"Don't care because I know for a fact that your man is coming home this weekend." I blushed just thinking about Brody having his arms around me.

"Lets get to class lover girl." She laughs grabbing my arm after I put my phone back in my purse and grabbed my books.

* * *

Rachel kept getting angry stares from Santana and pleading stares from Finn. She just wanted it to be lunch soon so she can spend as much time as she could with Brody before she has to be back in this place and finish the day before Glee club practice.

"Hey Berry I heard Finn is dating Quinn again, does that piss you off?" Rachel ignored her because everybody knows that Quinn has changed.

"I didn't tell you to ignore me Berry." She whispers.

"Miss Lopez is there a reason your bugging Miss Berry who is clearly trying to leaen the the things i'm teaching?" Everybody stared at Santana.

"Um I guess not." She says feeling embarrassed.

"Alright then be quiet and listen you don't fail your senior year." The teacher tells her firmly. Rachel looks at Santana and saw how uncomfortable she looked.

The bell rings a few minutes later and everybody walks out with their stuff.

"Hey Rachel are you ready to talk now?" Rachel sighs.

"Look Finn we both know that our relationship wasn't good and we would fight alot! I don't think it's best if we get back together but I hope we can be friends." She says hopefully. Her phone starts ringing.

"Hold on Finn." She answers it and smiles hearing Brody say that he can talk for a few minutes before his next class.

"Hold on for a second." She say to him then looked at Finn.

"Yeah we can be friends but just so you know I'm going to fight to get you back." She nods saying that she needs to go but she will see him around and walks off.

**With Rachel Talking To Brody.**

As soon as Rachel got away from Finn, she walks into the choir room.

"Was that Finn's voice I heard?" Rachel says yes.

"I promise to tell him soon about you, I just miss seeing you and our summer together was the best summer I've had in a long time." He sighs.

"Baby I know that its not easy for us to be apart but i'll see you friday night and we can spend as much together as we want." She likes the sound of that but its not the same as seeing him because he will be gone again.

"I can't wait to see you and Dad and Daddy love you around." She says pouting.

"Well I was hoping you would love me around?" He says smirking.

"Don't you smirk at me, I need to let go but I'll be counting the days until I see you again." She tells him.

"Have a great rest of the day beautiful." They both say I miss you before hanging up.

**Find Out What Happens Next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Brody In New York.**

19 year old Brody Weston was in New York City was in his apartment studying for his English class at NYADA thinking about his new girlfriend Rachel Berry. She wasn't like any girl he has ever seen in his life. She had long brunette hair with bangs. She has the most gorgeous brown eyes he could stare into them all day. Her nose was slightly big but that made him like her more and her lips were plump and soft. She has beautiful natural tan skin that shines. Her smile was out of this world. Her body was petite and he loved how short she was because he could pick her up and just protect her from other people. He remembers when he first met her.

**Flashback.**

Brody and his little sister Vanna were at a _karaoke bar_ in Cincinnati with Vanna's friends and Brody had a friend from college with him. Both siblings both loved all kinds of music so they decided to spend the night with their friends. Just then some girl goes up to the stage and Brody checks her out. She starts dancing to the beat and sings.

_When I read your face  
It's like a screen door  
I can see right through  
Your hearts a window  
Why you gotta treat me like the bimbo?  
The sticks are out  
And you don't care anymore_

Brody stared at the girl in a daze listening to her sing.

_you make it so easy  
You're sweet like Reese's Pieces  
But I promise, if you leave me  
You'll be crawling on your knees  
So if you go it's a joke_

"She's got wonderful voice huh Brody?" Vanna says and starts laughing with her best friend McKenna just seeing her brother in a daze.

_If you drive away  
Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded  
If it's goodbye today  
Know you're leaving here empty handed  
'Cause I got my own life  
And you're just a punch line  
If you go, you're a joke  
I forgot to laugh_

Brody wonders who she was singing about because this girl was over some guy.

_You don't like it when I check your iphone_  
_I don't even get my own ringtone_  
_When you're hanging out with all your best bros_  
_You don't wanna tell me where you guys go_

The girl looks around when her eyes land on his as she sings the next part then she looks away blushing.

_You say that I'm needy_  
_Like a kid needs Reese's Pieces_  
_But I promise if you leave me_  
_You'll be running back to me_  
_At my door, what a joke_

_If you drive away_  
_Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded_  
_If it's goodbye today_  
_Know you're leaving here empty handed_  
_'Cause I got my own life_  
_And you're just a punch line_  
_If you go, you're a joke_  
_I forgot to laugh_

She wasn't like any other girl. She was something special and he needed to get to know.

_So if you're saying 'peace, bye'  
You're so over me  
Trying to sting like a bee  
And I gotta laugh  
You're more like a jockey  
Or a cute little bunny  
Think that you're funny  
I forgot to laugh  
Laugh_

_Like a diamond in a mountain of coal_  
_I'm the girl the guys can't find anymore_

He nods his head to the beat and she smiled at the crowd finishing up her song.

_Hey yeah!_

_If you drive away_  
_Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded_  
_If it's goodbye today_  
_Know you're leaving here empty handed_  
_'Cause I got my own life_  
_And you're just a punch line_  
_If you go, you're a joke_  
_I forgot to laugh_

He clapped with the other people listening to her sing and she sways her hips a little more singing.

_If you drive away_  
_Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded_  
_If it's goodbye today_  
_Know you're leaving here empty handed_  
_'Cause I got my own life_  
_And you're just a punch line_  
_If you go, you're a joke_  
_I forgot to laugh_

_na na na na..._

_I forgot to laugh_

She finishes and smiles brightly as everybody claps for her. Brody stood up and walks to the stage.

"Hey you were amazing just now, do you want to sing with me?" She stares at him and smiles nodding.

"I'll sing with you if you don't mind sing with a stranger?" She says to him.

"Great and trust me I don't mind singing with a pretty stranger." The girl blushes then walks up to the stage and he follows her.

"I'm Brody Weston." He sticks his hand out. She smiles shaking it.

"Rachel Berry and nice to meet you Brody." Brody couldn't take his eyes off her. They pick a song and grab their mics as the music starts.

**I run from hate**  
**I run from prejudice**  
**I run from pessimists**  
**But I run too late**

Rachel stares into his eyes mesmerized by his smooth singing voice that she almost forgot her part of the song.

_I run my life_  
_Or is it running me_  
_Run from my past_  
_I run too fast_  
_Or too slow it seems_

Brody was shocked at how beautiful her singing voice was even if he just heard her sing. Most people don't have great voices when they do these things but Rachel Berry wasn't like other people. If only he knew how true he really was.

**_When lies become the truth_**  
**_That's when I run to you_**

**_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_**

Rachel was surprised when Brody grabs ahold of her hand as they keep singing together.

**_We run on fumes_**  
**_Your life and mine_**  
**_Like the sands of time_**  
**_Slippin' right on through_**  
**_And our love's the only truth_**  
**_That's why I run to you_**

**_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_**x2

When they finished the song, they both stared into each others hardly breathing. The clapping snapped them out of their daze and they get off the stage. Brody wasn't sure what to say to Rachel but when she started to leave he thought quickly.

"Um Rachel are you free sometime?" Rachel stared at him shocked. A gorgeous guy like him was asking boring, highly demanding Rachel Berry out?

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked in disbelief. He shook his head confused.

"No it's not a joke Rachel Berry, I would like to have your number and get to know you better." He says in her ear. She shivers feeling his breath on her.

"Oh-Okay I guess I could give you my number." She smiles shyly trying so hard not to blush. He was way good looking then her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson.

He puts his number in her phone and she does the same in his. He kisses her cheek saying that he will call her tomorrow. She nods walking off.

**End Of Flashback.**

Brody still can't believe that shy girl was now his girlfriend and he plans to keep it that way for a while. Rachel was the highlight of his day. He sighs when their was knock on his apartment. He gets up from the couch in his place, walking over to the door and opened it. He saw his dance teacher Cassandra July standing there smirking at him.

"Hello Mr. Weston, are you ready to help out with my class?" Cassie asked hopefully. Brody didn't have to TA for her today since he didn't have her class that day.

"Um I wasn't supposed to TA today Cassandra! I have a huge test to study for so I'm sorry ask one of your other TAs." She frowns slightly.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." He shook his head because he was driving to Ohio early afternoon to spend the weekend with his girlfriend and his family.

"Sorry I can't since I'm going to visit my girlfriend and my sister this weekend! I told you about it Monday." She was hoping he would forget about that.

"I guess it slipped my mind. Have a wonderful weekend then." She tells him with a fake smile before leaving and he closes the door.

"That woman gives me the creeps." He mutters before going back to his work and thinking about Rachel.

His phone starts ringing and he knows the ringtone and smiles answering it.

"Hey beautiful." He grins missing her voice.

**"Hi honey." **Rachel says smiling.

"What are you doing on this thursday evening?" Brody asked yawning a little.

"**Thinking about you! I've been counting the days and I can't wait to see you tomorrow**." She says squealing.

"Your cute when your happy, I would love to chat with you but I have a test to study for but I promise to pick you after Glee club practice okay." She pouts.

"**Alright I'll let you go, see you tomorrow bye boyfriend**." She says in a soft cute voice.

"See tomorrow baby and bye my super cute girlfriend." Hey tells her before hanging up. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms and kiss her all night.

**Find Out What Happens Next and the songs were Forgot To Laugh by Bridget Mendler and I Run To You by Lady Antebellum.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At McKinley.**

Finn Hudson was trying to get Rachel back and so far he wasn't getting any luck. It was Glee club practice after school and she was looking at him unsure what to say to him. He was wondering if she was regetting not getting back together and now wants to? He would love for them to get back together.

"Hey Rach did you want to tell me something?" She looked at him and nods walking over to him.

"Yes I do and It's not easy to say this." Finn stops her with a smile.

"Rachel relax! I totally understand." She stares at him confused.

"Wait you understand what?" She asked him. He grabs ahold of her hand.

"I understand that you regret us not getting back together and I know Santana is spreading lies about me getting back with Quinn but it's not true because your the only girl I want and now we can finally get it right this time with me being on the football team and you wearing your cute animal sweaters and knee socks following me around like you use to you! I'll even stick up for you this time like a good boyfriend." She stared at him and scuffed.

"Do you hear yourself Finn? you think I'm going to just go back to the old Rachel Berry who let people walk all over her?" He was about answer back when Rachel stops him.

"Mr. Shue I would like to sing a song with our newest member Vanna Weston before we start working on stuff for Sectionals." He nods and Rachel glares at Finn who was staring at her confused. Both girls stood in front of the room and Rachel says her song if for Finn. Santana rolls her eyes knowing that Rachel is going to sing a love song for Finn.

** Vanna.**

_ooo oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh_

**Rachel.**

_i thought i'd shiver  
i thought i'd weaken  
when you asked me to meet up again  
i was so sure that  
in one second  
all my emotions would rush back in  
you cut so deep  
i couldn't see myself moving on without you _

Everybody stared at Rachel surprised that it wasn't a love song she was singing to Finn.

**Both Girls. **

_I never thought i'd break free _  
_i always thought you'd be part of me _  
_and nothing can change that _  
_i didnt dare to believe _  
_that i'd recover you leaving me _  
_and you couldn't change that _  
_over i thought i would cry _  
_i spin over but im more than alright _  
_i never thought _  
_seeing you again would make me feel _  
_nothing, nothing, nothing _  
_it feels so good to feel _  
_nothing, nothing, nothing_

Rachel stared at Finn hard as she sang the next part of the song alone then Vanna comes in. Santana had some new respect for Berry.

**Rachel.**

_Did you imagine  
i'd be on fire  
to feel you touch me and say my name _

**Vanna.**

_Ohh say my name._

**Rachel.**_  
__to hear you say it _  
_you wanna start over i admit _  
_thought i'd feel the same _

**Vanna.**

_I'd feel the same._

**Rachel.**

_i hate to break it to you _  
_now i moved on without you _

Santana and Puck realized what Rachel was doing. She was telling Finn through song that she met somebody and she was done with him but who was guy?

**Both Girls.**

_I never thought i'd break free  
i always thought you'd be part of me _

_Vanna._

_Part of me._

**Both Girls.**_  
_

_and nothing can change that  
i didn't dare to believe  
that i'd recover you leaving me  
and you couldn'd change that _

_over i thought i would cry  
i spin over but im more than alright  
i never thought  
seeing you again would make me feel  
nothing, nothing, nothing  
it's so good to feel  
nothing, nothing, nothing _

Rachel looked at the group before looking at Finn and sings.

_how can nothing feel so good _  
_how can nothing feel so right _  
_how can something be so completely gone _  
_that was my whole life_

**Vanna.**

_i feel nothing at all(3times)_

**Rachel.**

_i feel nothing_

**Both Girls.**

_i never thought i'd break free _  
_i always thought you'd be part of me _  
_and nothing can change that _  
_i didnt dare to believe _  
_that i'd recover you leaving me _  
_and you couldn't change that _  
_over i thought i would cry _  
_i spin over but im more than alright _  
_i never thought_

**Rachel.**

_seeing you again would make me feel _  
_nothing, nothing, nothing_

**Vanna.**

_it feels so good to feel _  
_nothhng, nothing, nothing_

**Both Girls.**

_nothing, nothing, nothing  
it feels so good to feel  
nothing, nothing, nothing_

Rachel saw the hurt look and angry look on Finn's face but didn't care because he was done trying to control her. She wasn't going to be his type of girlfriend anymore.

"What was that about Rachel? are you trying to tell me something?" Finn asked standing up from his seat pissed off.

"Yes I'm trying to tell you that you can't control me anymore Finn Hudson. you made me feel worthless when were together and I'm done." He walked over to her grabbing her hand but Vanna pushes his hand away.

"Don't put your hand on her Finn, back off my best friend because if you weren't listen she feels nothing for you and has moved on." Vanna pushes him away.

"This is between me and Rachel not you Vanna." She growled ready to slap him when Rachel held her back.

"Don't start something Vanna! as for you Finn what I was trying to tell you is that I've met somebody and were dating." Everybody but Blaine and Kurt gasped.

"Your lying Rachel! I'm the only one that will put up with your ways and tell you to calm down so lets just get back together and be happy." Finn says trying to grab her hand.

"I told you no Finn! I dind't want to do this in front of everybody but I have a feeling you would have got angry and do something you would regret so I'm glad it's in front of everybody because I can't be with somebody who doesn't support me or won't defend me when others try to tear me down and laugh at me." Finn looks down.

"I'm not giving up on us Rachel, we belong together." Santana rolls her eyes at how stupid Finn is acting.

"Oh give it up Finn! She doesn't have a boyfriend but she's making up lies to tell you that it's offically over so just sit down." Santana snaps annoyed.

"Excuse me but I believe I'm very real." A smooth male voice says from the doorway.

"OH MY GOD, YOUR HERE." Rachel and Vanna squeals running over to him and he hugs his sister first saying that he missed her before he wrapped his arm around Rachel and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck grinning against his lips.

"Um who is this girls?" Mr. Shue asked at the guest that knows the Captain of New Directions very well.

"Mr. Shue this is my older brother Brody Weston, he goes to NYADA college in New York as Sophomore but he's here for the weekend! He's also Rachel's new boyfriend as you can see, they have been dating all summer." Vanna says grinning.

Finn was pissed off seeing a much better looking guy then him was all over the girl he still loved. Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Tina were in a daze just staring at the greek god making out with Rachel Berry.

"Alright Berry this is totally not fair that you've gone from Puck, Finn, Jesse, Finn again to a kiss with Blaine now to the hottest I've met."

Santana and Mercedes say at same time in jealousy because they can't believe a girl like Rachel has a guy like Brody.

Brody and Rachel pull alway with a smile on their faces and she rests against his chest.

"She's something that I want girls sorry if your jealous but Rachel Berry is the only girl I want." Rachel smiles up at him lovingly before pecking his lips against.

"Well Brody since it's the end of the day, why don't you join us." Mr. Shue says knowing that everybody wants to get to know him.

"Only if it's okay with everybody?" He says rubbing his hand up and down Rachel's hip.

"Yeah,no." Most of group says but both Puck and Finn say no. Puck didn't like that some guy was much hotter them him. Finn wasn't happy that Rachel was much happier with some random guy that doesn't even to McKinley.

"So Brody come sit next to me and we can talk about where your taking me tonight." Santana says with a flirty smile.

Rachel glared at Santana and tightens her grip on her boyfriend. "Calm down sweetie, I'm all yours." Brody tells her kissing her forehead.

Santana frowns then glares at the hobbit. She was head cheerio and Rachel was nothing.

"You seriously rather date Man Hands then date a cheerleader?" Brody stared at Santana and glared at her.

"Excuse me but my girlfriend isn't named Man Hands, Dwarf, Hobbit, Gayberry, Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell,Boy Hips,RuPaul, That Thing, Stubbles, Treasure Trail or Yentl Santana is it?" She stared at him shocked and impressed that he was standing up for her.

"Her name is Her Rachel Barbra Berry short Rae, Chelle or Rach or just Rachel but knock it off." He snaps at all of them.

Rachel stared at him at him rubbing her hand up and down his chest to calm him down. She whispers in his ear telling him it's alright.

"No it's not alright Rachel! they've been bullying you for years and as your boyfriend I don't want it to keep happening." He stares at Mr. Shue.

"Your supposed to help them out as teacher so where have you been when they were tearing down your Glee club Captain?" He asked him firmly.

"Brody I know it hasn't been easy for Rachel but she's got to learn to take Criticism." Brody was now pissed.

"She has to learn how to take Criticism? how is calling somebody Man Hands, Hobbit, Treasure Trail or Yentl nice? Santana is not only talking about her race but she talking about her height and hinting that she's a boy when she's not or that she's gay just because she has two dads as her parents." Will stared at him taking in everything.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to teach but it's clear that yourself needs to be talk to you! I heard about the yelling in her face last year and trust me that will not be happening anymore Will Shuester." He tells him firmly.

"Sweetie calm down alright! it's a thing in the past." He heard Rachel's soft voice and nods pecking her lips.

"It's not in the past because they keep calling you these names baby." He whispers to her and she brings him over to the seat and sits on his lap.

"I know honey." She whispers kissing his forehead before resting against him. Finn stared at them knowing he needs to whatever he can to make sure Rachel falls for him again.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Nothing By Charice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Brody's POV.**

I pulled up to The Berry House and turned my car off. I'm spending the night in the guest room here. Rachel's Dads were going to see me for a little before they go out of town for a week so I will tell my girlfriend my suprising news. We both get out of the car locking my car for the day after I grab my over night bag.

"Come on sweetie so Dad and Daddy can see you." Rachel pulls onto my hand lacing her fingers with mine and we walk to the door and she opens it.

"Dad and Daddy I'm home and I brought a guest with me." She says grinning at me. I closed the door after we walked in. Hiram and Leroy walk out from the kitchen.

"Brody my man, how was the drive here?" Hiram asked hugging me. I'm glad her parents are okay with me being older then her but I'm not forcing her to do anything.

"It wasn't very long since I let my car in New York and took the train! I'm just using my other car that I left here but it was good." Rachel stares at me surprised.

"You took a train? who picked you up because I could have." I stop her from rambling but kissing her cheek. It was rude to kiss her in front of her parents.

"Honey my mom picked me up so don't worry about it! I needed to see her before picking you up." She nods hugging her Dad.

"Well I'm your here to keep our daughter company while were gone and I hope we keep seeing you." I hope so too because I want to keep being Rache's boyfriend for as long as she wants me.

"You don't have to worry about that Daddy, he's not going anywhere." I grin looking at her. She was so beautiful.

"Well come in and put your bag in the guest bedroom so we can talk before we leave." We all sit in the living room after I put my stuff in the guest room.

"So how is school Brody?" Leroy asks me with a smile. I see where Rachel gets her smiles from.

"It's going pretty good, I'm doing what I want to do in life and I've been in afew Broadway plays! I'm a TA for my dance teacher." Rachel stares at me proudly.

"That's great Brody, I like a guy who is knowing what he wants to do in the future. Do you have job aswell?" I nod telling them that I work at coffee job a block away from my school and it pays good for rent in my apartment.

"Listen Brody I know our daughter is a big fan of cuddling in her room. We know your older and you've earned out trust so if you do cuddle? It's okay if you sleep in her room. Nothing more got it?" I nod.

"Yes Leroy and Hiram I promise you that it will be just cuddling and sleeping." I tell them.

"No parties lime the last time Rachel Barbra." Rachel frowns.

"Trust me Dad I'm never drinking or throwing a party like that again." I wrap my arms around her.

"No parties for you young lady." I scolded playfully.

"Hey don't be mean to me." She whines playfully and stomps her foot.

"Watch out for her diva fits Brody." Hiram jokes with me.

"Oh not my girl. I think I can handle her." Rachel leans against me pouting.

"You found a great guy here sweetheart." I was glad her dads like me. Rachel smiles up at me and nods agreeing with them.

"I did didn't I?" I kissed her cheek rocking her in my arms.

We talk a little before Hiram and Leroy need to catch their flight to Denver for a business meeting for two days then they have to be in Boston for week for courtcase since their both lawyers.

**Later That Night.**

Rachel and Brody were in the kitchen making dinner together. Brody was in his PJs and so was Rachel. They were making Vegan lasagna with salad.

"So what does my girlfriend want for her birthday in December?" Rachel stared at him and grinned.

"To still be able to call you my boyfriend." She says wrapping her arms around his neck. He knows there still going to be together.

"Baby your stuck with me okay? we can fight and call each other out on things but I'm never going to break up with you." She pouts.

"Last time a boyfriend of mine said that to me, it actually happened and it was my fault." He didn't want her pouting on their weekend together.

He slaps her ass making her squeal.

"No pouting while I'm here. I know those guys were jerks but I'm seriously telling you that I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Rachel smiles pecking his lips and they keep on working on dinner. After they finished making dinner.

They sat at the table and ate it while talking aswell.

"I wanted to thank you for being a great boyfriend today and sticking up for me in Glee club." He grabbed her hand.

"When my girlfriend is upset and hurting because of people bullying her, I'm going to speak up and make sure it stops babe." Brody tells her firmly.

"Well I'm very pleased and the way you told them off was hot." He smirks at her.

"Oh am i really that hot?" She nods blushing.

"Do you really think were going to last Through this whole year as a couple?" She asked softly rubbing her thumb against his hand.

"Yes baby I think were going to last and your the only girl I want because I'm falling in love with you." She takes a bite of her dinner and smiles.

"Your falling in love with me after two and a half months of being in a relationship with each other?" She was shocked by this.

He nods kissing her hand making her blush some more.

"Surprisingly I am darling and I'm not scared to say it! all my friends at NYADA know all about you and they are happy for me." Rachel was happy.

"Vanna thinks we're going to get married." Brody stared at his girl.

"Have you been talking about marriage with my sister?" He asked smirking.

"No." She answers shortly taking a bite of her dinner. Brody didn't want scare her off.

"I was just kidding Rachel." She looks up at him nodding.

"I know you were." She said before taking a sip of her water.

They both finished in silents and cleaned the dishes.

"Rach?" She looked at him shyly. He chuckles at how cute she is and picked her up and brings her into the living room.

"Come on babe, tell me what's on your mind?" Rachel just snuggles up to him.

"Baby are you mad me?" He coos trying to get her to talk.

"I'm sorry its just seeing Santana try to flirt with made me feel uncomfortable. She's so much skinner then me, she's gorgeous and she's a cheerleader." He slaps her ass harder this time.

"Oww that hurt Brody." He nods giving her a stern look.

"Good it should hurt, you are crazy if you think I want a girl that has fake boobs and a bitchy personality. stop tearing yourself down." He stares into her eyes.

" Sowwy Bwody." She says in a baby voice. Brody couldn't help but lick his lips.

"You are turning me babe stop it." She straddles his lap smirking.

" What are you going to do about it then?" Rachel whispers against his neck.

"Babe we talked about this, I'm respecting your choice to wait and that's what we're going to do." Rachel was glad he was willing to wait but that doesn't mean they can't make out?

"I'm not into that honey. I'm talking about making out before we watch a movie." She says softly.

"Now your talking." He leans in closing his eyes and Rachel does the same. When their lips do touch it's a soft tender peck that turns into a little bit more and Rachel moans against his mouth. It's one of the things Brody loved about his girl and that was the amazing make out sessions.

Brody runs his hands up and down her back and groans placing his hands on her lower back getting a feel of her ass.

"Mmm I missed this Brody." Rachel tell him through kisses.

"So did I Rae, so did I." He mutters pulling off him a little but they stay on the couch.

They both lay there still kissing each other. Rachel shivers a little when she felt Brody's hands slide up her shirt.

"I think we should stop now." She says opening her eyes.

Brody knew he stepped over a little and gets off her.

"I shouldn't have done that and now it's going to be awkward between us and I-" She cuts him off by kissing him tenderly.

"Well that shut me up." She laughs staring into his blue eyes.

"Baby I didn't stop because of you putting your hand up my shirt, that felt really trust me. I stopped us from going too far and I'm not ready." He nods pulling her close.

"Can we just cuddle now?" She loved the sound of that.

"Lets cuddle in my room." He stared at like she was crazy.

"Stop worrying, my dads aren't going to be here and I really just want to cuddle in my super handsome boyfriend's arms." She stand up grabbing his hand and locks up the house then turns off the lights.

"Come on." She stares at him while pulling him upstairs for the rest of the night.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Shelby will be in this story living at the Berry house while Rachel's dads are out of town and she will be trying to earn a mother/daughter bond with her while getting to know her new boyfriend but she won't come until a couple more chapters after this one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning at 7:30 in the morning, Brody slowly opened his blue tired eyes and groans feeling the sun coming through the windows. He closed his eyes again rubbing his eyes then opened them. He looked around knowing he was his girlfriend's bedroom but where was his girlfriend?

"Rachel?" He yelled yawning a little then he noticed something on her bed and picked it up seeing that it was a note.

_**Good morning honey, it's your girlfriend Rachel Barbra Berry writing you this very helpful note. I didn't want you to worry when you woke up and saw me me gone. I went for my morning run that I do every morning at 5:30. I will see you when I get back. I hope you slept good.**_

_**Sincerely Future Broadway star***_

He smiles at the little star at the end of everything. He knows all about Rachel loving gold stars because it symbols that she's going a huge one in the future. He gets out of the bed and walked into her bathroom closing the door behind him using it and when he was done. He washed his hands before walking back into her room.

"Who knew she had this many trophies for all the competitions she's placed in." Brody thought looking at all the ribbons and trophies. He was very pleased with her goals in life to be a huge star in New York. She was sexy when she talked about her dreams and that's what he loved about her.

"Why do you look at my competitions stuff and get so surprised everytime you see them?" He jumped hearing his girlfriend's raspy tired voice.

He checked her out after finally turning around. She had her brunette hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. She had on short black shorts with a pink sports bra under her white tank top. Brody saw the sweat dripping and licked his lips.

"I love looking at your past life! it's very interesting babe. how was your run?" She stares at him breathing hard.

"I had to slow down a little before I passed out." He stared at her worried walking over to her.

"Are you alright? did you have water with you so you didn't get dehydrated?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Calm down Brody. I always bring water with me during my work outs." She tells him getting a little dizzy.

"Your dizzy now baby. sit down on the bed and I will get you a wet cloth to cool you down." She just listens to him. She really should have ate something before doing her morning jog.

He walks into the bathroom finding a clean cloth and went it with cold water then walked back to her sitting down. He stopped her from taking it.

"Let your boyfriend take care of you then make you a great Vegan breakfast." Rachel stares at him surprised that he was taking such great care of her.

"Thank you." She said in a raspy and shaky voice. He tells her to stop talk. He puts the cloth on her forehead.

"I love you Rachel Berry." He whispers affectionately. She gasped staring into his eyes. She wasn't ready to say it yet.

"You don't have to say it now but just now that I mean every word I say." He leans down tenderly pecking her lips. She melts into his lips and deepens the kiss.

"Now lets both of us take our showers so we can enjoy our day together. I promised that I would stop by the Lima Bean cafe to meet up with Vanna tomorrow but today I want to spend the whole day with my girl." She grins kissing him once more before standing up.

"Well you go take your shower in the guest bathroom and I'll take mine before meeting you downstairs okay?" He nods and walks out of the bedroom closing the door.

Rachel's cell phone starts ringing and frowned hearing the ringtone. It was Finn's ringtone and she wasn't in the mood to talk to him after what happened yesterday.

"Sorry but you can take your talk right to voice mail Finn Hudson." She mutters before grabbing her towel and hops into the shower ready to spend the whole day with her boyfriend who she had much stronger feelings for.

**At The Park.**

Santana and Brittany were at the park feeding the ducks which was Brittany's favorite thing to do before Winter came. Santana was still pissed that Rachel Man Hands Berry had some super male model type guy as her boyfriend. She knew that new relationship of hers wasn't going to last because he goes to college in New York and Rachel is well in Lima until graudation.

"Sanny look it's Rachel and her hottie boyfriend." Brittany says pointing to the new couple holding hands happily while laughing.

Santana stared at them narrowing her eyes at the way Rachel looked around Brody. She had a huge smile on her face as her new boy toy talks to her about whatever they were talking about. She saw that Rachel's choice of clothing was much better then the last three years of knowing her. Animal sweaters? totally not right for anybody.

"Come on San help me feed the ducks and leave those two alone." Santana stared at her secret girlfriend/best friend and smiles joining her.

**With Rachel and Brody. **

"Hey I need to talk to you about something." He starts to say but trails off a little. Rachel stared at him getting nervous. Was he breaking up with her already?

"Are you breaking up with me? I don't know what I did but I promise that I can change but ple-" He cuts off her rambling by crashing his lips on hers.

"Why do you think the worst when it comes to us?" He whispers squeezing her hand. She frowns looking of mine.

"Sorry sometimes my lack of self-esteem gets the best of me when it comes to relationships." He looks at her pulling her close.

"You need to overcome that fear Rach. I mean what do I have to do to show that your sexy, hot, drop dead gorgoeus, beautiful and the girl that I care alot about?" He says.

"I don't feel any of those things. Girls look at me and laugh because they know that I'll never be as pretty as them." Brody has had enough of this.

"Shut up Rachel. If I wanted a girlfriend that thought she was worthless I would have never asked you out." He snaps angrily.

Rachel looked at him with widen eyes then tears start formingand she walked off hurt. Brody looks down hating himself but he was tired of her putting herself down.

"Rachel please don't walk away from us." She just ignored her boyfriend, too hurt to face him but she heard his footsteps running up to her.

"Baby I'm sorry for snapped at you, I should have never said that." Rachel kept walking in tears wanting to be away from him.

"No you meant every word you said remember? I'm worthless and if that's how you feel then we might aswell call it off." She says sobbing.

"I don't want to call it off with you. relationships aren't perfect but people make it work and that's what were doing." He picks her up and brings her over to the bench and placed her on his lap. She starts hitting him with her tiny hands trying to get out of his grip but gives up still sobbing.

"Shh baby I don't want you choking. I don't think your worthless but I don't want you to get the idea that you are." She tries to calm down.

"Breathe Rachel, follow my breathing okay? good girl." Rachel finally calms down and breaths slowly.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I was! I told you I lack self-esteem sometimes but I can be very confident." She says softly.

"I know you are confident and I wish you would show that to me sometimes. I love you Rachel please understand that." He tells her sincerely.

"Rachel can you please look at me?" She looked up at him.

"I don't want to break up with you and that's wasn't what I was trying to say before this whole thing started." Rachel felt stupid.

"I'm such an idiot." He wipes her tears away shaking his head.

"Your not an idiot babe, you just have some trust issues but were going to work on that." Rachel clings onto him.

"I don't want to see you go tomorrow night." She whispers sadly. She wanted to spend as much time with him but knows he has to go back to school.

"Well lets not think about that now okay. How about I take you to Breadstixs tonight?" Rachel stared at him confused.

"You sure you want to be with me?" He gives her a look and she giggles.

"I'm just kidding honey. I can't wait for our date tonight." He chuckles lightly and they get off the bench.

"So no more storms off got it?" She nods grabbing his hand lacing her fingers through his.

"I promise no more storm offs while your here." She said truthfully.

"Good now let's enjoy our day." Brody lets go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So what did you have to tell me?" He stares at her nervously.

"Um I showed Carmen Tibideaux who is the dean of my school a video of you singing and she was impressed but she's planning on coming to do a proper audition for you and Kurt some time later in the year." Rachel stared at him shocked.

"Are you serious right Brody?" He nods pulling her face close to him smiling.

Brody what are you trying to tell me?" He smirks at her.

"I'm more then serious when it comes to my future and your future Rach. you earn the right to be at NYADA next fall." She squeals kissing him passionately.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Breadstixs.**

Finn Hudson was sitting with his family at Breadstixs. He couldn't stop thinking about Rachel Berry and how she use to brighten up his day. She would fix his shirt if she thought it was messy. Or how she would sing love songs with him or to him which put a smile on his face. He thought she loved him after they shared that earth shattering kiss at Nationals but some how that all changed when she met_ him_.

What was so great about Brody Weston? Sure he looked like he belongs in a magazine with other hot models showing of his blue eyes, perfect skintone and good looking body that he knew was better then his. He was trying to get in shape but it's hard.

"Oh my, who is that handsome guy with Rachel?" He snaps out of his thought to stare at his mom. What was she talking about? Rachel was here?

"I'm so glad she wore the outfit I told her to wear." He rolled his eyes at his step brother. He was happy that Rachel and Kurt were best friends but he would like for him to be on his side just this once.

Finn stared at where they were looking and his eyes nearly popped out seeing how beautiful Rachel looked. She was wearing a pair of black jeggings with a dark blue v neck top that was reached a little past her knees. On her feet were dark blue heels. Her hair was curled and her bangs were to the side of her face a little. She had her hand in Brody's as they talked and finally found their seat and sat down still talking to each other. Finn started getting angry. Great Brody was with her. He thought.

"You helped her pick outfit for a date with another guy?" Carole asked her step son. She knows that Rachel and Finn were still broken up but she missed her.

"Carole I know you love Rachel and Finn together but when your son broke up with her! she saw it as sign that her and Finn weren't meant be together anymore when he started dating Quinn Fabray again." Finn only dated Quinn to hide his hurt when Rachel cheated on him with Puck. He never loved Quinn the way he loves Rachel.

"What's his name?" Burt asked his son. He liked Rachel alot and she seemed to make Finn a better person but he knows Finn wasn't the talker and he lied to her about Santana so Rachel cheated. He hoped Kurt keeps her in his life for a very long time.

"His name is Brody Weston. I met him over the summer and I was so suprised when she told me about him. He's been her new boyfriend for two and half months. I'm very pleased that he treats her like somebody that truly is smitten with her." Kurt tells them with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so supportive of them together but not for me and her?" Finn asked not believing his step brother.

"Can you honestly blame me for not supporting you Finn? you treated her like she was some girl that hardly stood a chance of being with you, I mean you didn't defend her when others were belitting her, you checked out Santana and lied to her, I still don't get how you could forgive Quinn for sleeping with Puck and made you believe you were the father of Beth but you couldn't forgive Rachel for admitting to_ kissing_ Puck which is all she did." Finn looked down trying not to get angry.

"She still cheated Kurt doesn't that mean anything to you?" Finn asked annoyed.

"Quinn_ cheated_ aswell and your not a saint Finn._ You_ cheated on Quinn with Rachel by kissing her a few times so I don't see why Rachel should get back together with you when she has Brody." Kurt said also annoyed with her good friend/step brother.

"He's two years older then her Kurt and in college in New York of all places! it's like another Jesse all over again." He exclaimed.

"No it's not because unlike you, Puck and Jesse? Brody will never take her for granted. He will never lie to her, tear her down, make her feel unwanted and you saw how he was in Glee club. he stood up for her while once again Santana tried to make her feel ugly and those names are getting old were Seniors." He says annoyed.

"Well I'm not giving up on getting my girlfriend back. I'll do whatever it takes to make her mine." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Let me ask you something Finn, do you even know Rachel's Vegan?" He keeps forgetting that she's Vegan.

"What does that have to do with me getting Rachel back?" He asked confused.

"Because Brody is Vegan." Finn growled softly in jealousy. Brody was vegan like Rachel? he was never getting Rachel back since they were alike.

**With Rachel and Brody.**

Rachel felt like she was on top of the world sitting at Lima's most famous place to eat with her amazing more mature and college boyfriend. They only had limited Vegan choices but it was still nice. She didn't want to think about him leaving tomorrow night.

"Hey babe I'll be right back I just need to use the rest room." Rachel says okay as he walks off and looks at her menu. Her phone beeps which means she has a text message.

**Does he kiss u the way I kissed u? Finn H. **Rachel stared at her phone rolling her eyes and texts him back.

**No. Rachel B***

**I love u Rach, do u love me and our kisses? Finn H.**

**I don't love you anymore and no I don't miss our kisses.**** Rachel B***

**Come on Rach, u know it's hard to forget our makeout sessions. Finn H.**

**Stop it Finn. I'm happy with Brody. Rachel H***

**Have you had sex with ur college perv bf?" Finn H.**

Brody comes back and asked who she was texting and she shows him the message. Brody starts getting angry and noticed Finn sitting a few booths away from them.

"I'll be right back." Brody tells her angrily and walked over to his table.

"Excuse me Finn Hudson is it?" Brody asked leaning in against the table.

"Yes and your Brody Weston, the girlfriend stealer." Finn says coldly.

"Haha your funny there Finn but that's where your wrong." Brody said making Burt, Kurt and Carole stare at the guys.

"How am I wrong that you stole my girlfriend?" Brody really thinks Finn is stupid.

"Because she's a person not some prize that people take and I didn't take her from you. you were broken up before christmas break because she cheated, you really think that kiss on stage at Nationals was your way of being back together?" Finn stared at him nodding.

"Wrong Finny boy, sure you two kissed but she turned you down and began to date with in the middle of the summer and has been my girlfriend ever since so if I were you? I would quit sending my girlfriend texts like does he kiss you like the way I kissed you or have you had sex with your college per boyfriend? it's personal for one thing and if you call me a perv again I might have to report you and I'm sure your family doesn't want that." He tells him sternly.

Rachel walked over to them and placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder while looking at the group.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Hey Kurt! I see your meeting my boyfriend Brody for the first time." She says nicely while ignoring Finn's stare.

"Hey there Rachel, it's so nice to see you again and yes it's nice to meet you Brody." Carole says smiling at the young woman.

"It's great to see you too Carole, I promise to come over more when I'm with Kurt." Rachel tells her.

"I'm so sorry for just coming over being rude but Mrs. Hummel your son has been sending messages to my girlfriend that's making her uncomfortable and I'm just asking him nicely to stop." Brody tells her in a calm voice.

"Finn were you really just sending her message to break up her relationship?" Finn shook his head lying.

"I have proof on her phone if you want to see but if not please ask my girlfriend yourself." He says wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I have no clue what he's talking about." Carole takes his phone and reads the messages he sent and the ones Rachel respond to.

"Your grounded for two weeks for lying to me and for trying to mess with somebody's elses relationship. Say sorry now." He shook his head.

"It's alright Carole were just going back to our booth and Finn?" Rachel said glancing at him.

"Yes Rachel?" He asked hoping she was going to break up with Brody right in front of them.

"Our friendship is no more until feel it's right to be friends! this time it's me walking away from you, come on baby." She leans up capturing Brody's lips knowing it's hurting Finn but this is her not caring. Brody grins pecking her lips a few times before pulling away and sarcastically waved at Finn while walking back to his table with Rach.

* * *

Rachel and Brody sit back down and they are more relaxed. He holds her hands staring into her brown eyes.

"I love how you throw him off, my girl is sexy." She giggles smirking.

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises." Brody chuckles still holding her hands.

The waitress walks up to them with her pad and pen.

"Hello welcome to Breadstixs, I'm Vanna and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you started with drinks?" Both of them stared at her surprised.

"Sis? since when did you get a job?" Brody asked surprised that she was waiting on them. Vanna rolls her matching blue eyes at her brother and gave a fake smile.

"Yeah when did my bestie get a job at the most popular restaurant in Lima?" Rachel asked smirking up at her.

"Since my mom thought it would be the right thing to do if I want to get an apartment with my bestie next year I need the money. She's paying for college unless I get any kind of scholarship to AMDA which I plan to apply to and other back up schools in New York if my dream school doesn't work out." She tells them firmly with a smile.

"I'm glad your working Vanna, I can't wait to room with you and Kurt next fall." Vanna grins hugging her before hugging her brother.

"So what kind of drinks can I get you before you order?" Brody asks for a diet coke and Rachel asked for ice tea. She writes it down saying she will be right back.

"Have you thought about what your going to put on your resume baby?" Rachel nods smiling .

"I have a whole notebook filled with things I've put in my resume. I have about 7 notebooks of the same things incase somebody wants to keep it and look over things I just have plenty more." He stared at her shocked. 7 resume notebooks? was she serious? he thought.

"How is that possible Rae?" He asked her.

"Come on Brody you know I'm a very driven and ambitious young woman when you started dating me. I have a whole list of everything I've done when it comes to my goals in life and I've done alot in my time." He stared at her very interested in hearing everything. Vanna comes back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order.

"I'll have the White Pizza with Asparagus and Spinach." Brody tells his sister. Rachel still couldn't believe her boyfriend was Vegan just like her.

"That does sound good to me but I think I'm going to have the Seitan and Broccoli Stir-Fry." She writes it down smiling at them and takes their menus before leaving.

"So tell me all about these 7 resume notebooks." She grins loving to talk her life with him and others.

"Well the whole notebook shows people what I've done in my life, like I said I'm driven and ambitious person! in just one notebook has numbers on them and colored paper of all my things. Number 1 in just one book has my working abilities notebook which can be paid or unpaid. I've worked at The homeless shelters, food drives, meals on wheels, worked as a singer at the children's hospital for kids who are very sink and have cancer, dog walked and dog sat for people, worked at Lima's public library, Lima Bean cafe in the summer, The ice cream shop in downtown lima and many others." He was fully listening.

"Number 2 has to do with all my babysitting skills, I many pictures, phone numbers of clients and their References letters. They all felt highly pleased with me since I'm child First Aide and CPR trained." She explans to him.

"Number 3 is extra activites at school, I'm a proud member of the Glee Club,Drama club, Speech and Debate Club, Mock United Nations Club, Renaissance Club but quit last year since it didn't seem like my kind of thing. the same goes for Muslim Students Club but I am still a member part of the Black Student Union and Jewish club while also being Captain of the newly LGBT club Mr. Figgins let me run at the school. Alot of people have signed up and we have our first meeting on Tuesday. I recently became interested in being apart of the part of the School paper and Year book club but I also want to run for Senior Class President." Brody was impressed with her.

"Number 4 is of course my wonderful talent. Singing,Ballet,Gymnasics,Acting,Performing Arts, writing and Reading music. I'm thinking about trying out for the school play this year. I'm not sure what it's going to be but hopefully I get the lead. There are no small roles just small actors." Brody was surprised that she could talk this long without taking a breath.

"Number 5 is my Weaknesses. I'm trying to overcome is my self-esteem, Jealousy with other people who might be talent as me,my huge nose, how short I am, my breast which I hope to grow soon it sucks having small boobs but they are growing a little more." He smiles at how cute she is when she's whining.

"You look perfect to me. Trust I think your natural beauty and you don't need huge breast or a smaller nose to define yourself to others. Believe in yourself more Rach trust me I love the view in front of me." Rachel ducks her head down blushing.

"Um anyways still on my weaknesses, sometimes my dancing could use working on. I'm talking about all kinds of dancing,not having a mother around,breakups are the worst for me. Not feeling pretty and other things." Brody watched her take a sip of her ice tea sadly.

"Hey no getting upset. tell me more about number 6." She smiles again.

"Are you sure you really want to hear this, I mean we hardly talked about you." He didn't care about talking about himself.

"Trust me I want to hear about about number 6 baby." She sighs about to speak up when Vanna walks over with their food and placed it in front of them.

"Enjoy you two." She says smiling then walks off to wait on other people.

"This looks good." They both said at the same time before bursting out laughing not noticing that Finn was staring at them in strong jealousy.

"Can we talk more about this at my house?" Rachel asked not in the mood to talk about herself anymore. He says sure with his charming smile.

"Whatever makes my girl happy." Brody and Rachel enjoy their meal while talking about different things and sharing a few pecks a cross the table.

Brody suddently gets up and sits next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rachel looks at him raising an eyebrow but smiles.

"What are you doing?" He just whispers to get closer and she moves closer and knew what he wanted. She closed her eyes leaning in and was about to kiss him when a voice stops her.

"Please don't kiss him again in front of me?" The pleaded voice of Finn Hudson shouts from his seat. Rachel and Brody glared at him then Rachel does the same thing she did before but Brody placed his hand on her cheek deepening the kiss.

"Give it up Finn,it's over." The annoyed voice of Kurt says. Both of them laugh against each others lips before going back to kissing each other.

"Do you want to go back to your house now?" He whispers against her lips. She nods and he gets the check paying for it saying good bye to his sister then walks out with her close in this arms.

"I'm sorry about Finn." He tells her not to worry about it.

"He's not a issue with me. I got what he clearly couldn't have and I'm honored to be called your boyfriend." Rachel was falling hard for this guy.

"Brody Weston?" She says softly. He just looks at her wondering what she was going to say.

"Say it again." He stared at her confused. She points to her eye then her heart and made a u with her hand. He takes the hint.

"I love you." He coos holding her close as they go to his car.

"I love you too." She finally said it meaning it. Once again he crashes his lips onto hers feeling overjoyed that she said it back.

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**On Sunday.**

Brody dreaded this day. He spent 3 and half hours with his mom and sister before his sister dropped him off at Rachel's house to spend rest of the day with her before going back to New York. Rachel was going to drive him to the train station. He rang the door bell with his bags in his hand.

Rachel opened the door and he frowns seeing her blood shot eyes. He walked in with his bags and closed the door before picking her up bringing her to the couch.

"What's got you so upset sweetie?" He asked her with concern. He knows she's upset about him leaving but he needs to get back to school.

"I don't want you to go." Rachel murmurs sadly in the crook of his neck while sitting on his lap.

"You think I want to go? trust me I much rather go to your school with you everyday until you graduate but that can't happen." She looks into his eyes running her hand up and down the back of his neck.

"I know you can't stay with me but I love when your here keeping me company." She mutters sadly.

"Have you been crying this whole time I've been gone?" She nods tearing up again. He wipes her tears.

"None of that sexy. we have the rest of the day together before I have to go." She nods pecking his lips slowly. Brody loved his girlfriend's lips.

"Have I told you how much I love everything about you?" He whispers against her lips. She grins nodding.

"Yes since I told you that I loved you but it's nice to hear it again." Rachel tells him sniffling, feeling so loved.

"I love you, I love your hair, your nose, your sexy body, your brown eyes, your voice, your ways of speaking, there isn't anything that I can _not_ love about you because my dream girl and I'm so glad were together." Rachel has never felt so loved then she feels right now sitting with the guy that cares alot about her.

_Did you know? That I'm contiguous watching you type on the phone  
Something as simple as hearing your tone  
It's enough for me to feel like I'm at home (oh yeah)  
Did you know? That each and every time you walk into a room  
My eyes are totally fixed on you  
I know you want to show me all that you can do  
But I think that you're confused,_

Brody listens to her sing to him and he had a huge smile on his face.

_I don't ask for much _  
_But I don't need anything _  
_Baby all that I ask _  
_My only request _  
_All that I really need _  
_Is too share the same air that you breathe._

She wraps her arms around his neck smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

_Sometimes I just stay awake and watch you sleep _  
_And try to guess what you do in your dreams _  
_That's my favorite thing to do when you're with me (oh yeah) _  
_Did you know? That your smile lightens up through the night _  
_I like to think that happens when I'm on your mind _

_I know you want to give the world to me tonight _  
_But you should realize._

_I don't ask for much  
And I don't need anything  
Baby all that I ask  
My only request All that I really need  
Is too share the same air that you breathe._

He holds her close listening her softly sing to him, this was his girl for life if he had any say in their future.

_And I'll be okay, as long as you're here with me yeah _  
_Baby promise me that, there's no turning back _  
_I'll be fine honestly, if I can share the same air that you breathe _

He wipes her tears listening to her sing through her heart. She stole his heart the moment he saw her and he was pleased.

_So you don't have to prove, that your love is true _  
_Might give you the world tonight, cause I'l be satisfied _  
_If I'm by your side, I get a butterfly from looking in your eyes._

Rachel looks down for a second before looking back at him finishing up her song.

_I don't ask for much _  
_And I don't need anything _  
_Baby all that I ask _  
_My only request All that I really need _  
_Is too share the same air that you breathe._

___And I'll be okay, as long as you're here with me yeah _  
_Baby promise me that, there's no turning back _  
_I'll be fine honestly, if I can share the same air that you breathe._

She sings slowly staring into his eyes knowing he was going to leave soon and it upset her.

_Ohh.. Yeah..  
Ohhh.. Ohhhh. Ooohhh..  
If I can share the same air that you breathe._

"That was beautiful Rachel and thank you." She kisses him tenderly with love. He deepens the kiss before pulling away.

They spend a few more hours together before Rachel takes him to the train station. They walked to where his train is holding hands. Rachel was starting to tear up again.

"I have something for you." She looked at him curiously wondering what that something was. He pulled a long black box out of his bag and hands it to her.

"What is this?" She asked him surprised.

"Just open it baby." He exclaimed chuckling nervously. She opened it and gasped seeing the most gorgeous gold necklace and smiled at the name on it.

"Aww Brody you got me a_ Brochel_ necklace?" He nods taking it out and put on her then pulled back smiling.

"It fits your neck perfectly and this will show Finny boy that your mine." She wraps her arms around him kissing him sweetly.

"I love it and I'll keep it close to me while your gone, I'm going to miss you so much." He holds her for a few minutes fighting his tears. He was going to miss her.

"I'm going to miss you too! I'll be back before you know it." He tells her then his train is called and he looks at her kissing her once more then picks up his bags.

"I'll call you as soon as I get to my apartment but if not tonight then tomorrow." She hugs him again then tells him to go before he misses the train.

"I love you Brody." He blows her a kiss backing up.

"I love you too Rachel." He turns around walking to his train and wipes the tears that fell down his cheeks.

**A Week Later.**

With her amazing boyfriend Brody in New York, Rachel Berry kept her mind set on The school musical, Glee club Sectionals, prep for Class President elections, the school paper and her social life with her best friends. She was in the news room where the school paper was made. They just added a new member to the paper and her name is Remi Harrison and she was from south Korea but spoke good English but she had a very strong accent.

Santana Lopez walked into the News room that looked like the main office a little and saw a lot of people working and went to the front desk to see a very pretty girl she's never seen before talking on the phone while glancing a the computer.

"Excuse me?" Remi looked up and saw a girl in a cheerios uniform standing over her section in the news room and told the person she was on the phone to call her back.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." Remi says sweetly bowing her head.

"Are you new here foreigner?" Santana Lopez asked the new girl. Remi stared at her with widen eyes and nods.

"Well can you speak English and what was that word you just said to me?" Remi stared at her and nods.

"Yes I speak um english. I said Hi?" She said nervously.

"Oh well next time just say hi when people speak to you foreigner! Anyways I need to speak to your Editor about putting a reminder in the paper." Santana says bored.

"Hold on and let me make sure she's in her office at this time." Remi picks up her office phone and pressed Rachel's room number.

"Hey um there is somebody that wishes to speak to you, yes it has to do with the paper. She wants to put a reminder into the paper, okay I'll tell her." They hang up.

"She's in a meeting with Jacob at the moment but she will be out shortly. you can have a seat in one of those chairs. " Santana nods taking a seat wondering who this Editor is and waits. It was free period so she wasn't late for class.

Jacop comes out about to leave when he saw Santana sitting. He saw her glaring at him and rushed out of the room. A pair of footsteps approached Remi's section.

"Is the person that wanted to speak to me still here?" Remi nods pointing to the seats and the person looked at Santana shocked.

"Santana Lopez? your the person that wants to speak to me?" Rachel asked her surprised to see at her in the News room.

"Are you really the Co. Editor of the school paper?" Rachel nods giving her a fake smile.

"Yes that would be me, what can I help you with?" She gets up nervously and hands her a note and Rachel looked it over then glanced at Santana.

"Step into my office so we can talk about this note." Rachel starts to leave and Santana follows her.

**Find out what happens next and the song was The Air You Breathe by Alexis Jordan.**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I could hear Santana's footsteps behind me as we walked into my office. I tell her to take a seat after I close my office door and I sit at my desk with the note she gave me still in my hands. I was surprised she gave me this kind of note. She's looking at me nervously.

"How are you feeling?" She looked at me clearing her throat.

"Nervous I guess." I nod not blaming her for being nervous. This was a serious note she handed to me.

"As you know I am allowed to put whatever I feel is worth reading in this paper coming out by Monday." She just nods.

"Do you understand putting in the paper that your a Lesbian is very risky on your rep Santana? Your head cheerio this year, the most popular and feared girl at McKinley, your in Glee club who I know is very supportive and open minded but others in this school aren't. Are you sure this what you want to do?" She looks down thinking.

"Let me ask you this Santana, are you sure your even ready to come out?" She cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Then why give me this? have you thought about this might do to your spot on the cheerios? and what about Brittany?" She looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"What about Brittany?" She asked getting ready to defend her girlfriend. Yes I know all about their relationship.

"Santana calm down okay? I'm not saying anything bad about your best friend. I'm just wondering have you talked to her about this?" She nods.

"Yes Berry. I've talked to her about this whole thing and she thinks it's very brave and she's proud of me. I just want to make her proud." I nod.

"What about making yourself proud? you just said that you weren't ready to come out." She narrows her eyes at me clearly fighting her tears and spoke softly.

"You know I had this fucked up dream last night that me and Finn were in the hallway fighting about something and I start to walk away when he just yells hey Santana why don't you just come out of the closet in the whole hallway. He's saying all these things and I'm just standing there taking it all in and when he walks away I stood there with a tear rolling down my cheek. That dream made me realize that I've been in the closet for too long and I might not be ready but it's about to I left go of the fear of getting looks or people talking about me. Brittany is bisexual and nobody says anything about her because they know I'll kick their ass." I'm proud of her.

"How are you to be once this gets out, they are going to talk Santana, Jacob is going to be on your case alot and your rep might go down." She nods.

"I tell you what before you just decided on this whole thing, Come to the second LBSGT meeting tonight at my house. It's about Lesbian, Straight, Gay,Bi and Trans people,can all get together and express how they feel about their feelings and how to overcome coming out. we will be doing activites a little later in the year and everybody is allowed to speek their minds about whatever they want to talk about." She looked unsure.

"It starts at 7:15 until 9:00 and if you want to bring Brittany then it's fine by me." She looks at me and nods getting up.

"Will there drinking at this meeting?" I shook my head rolling my eyes.

"It's not that kind of meeting Santana. I hope to see you there tonight! I'll keep this note just incase." She nods walking out of my office. I get back to work before my next class starts then I have lunch.

**At Rachel's House.**

Rachel had everything set up at her house and so far Kurt, Blaine, a girl named Kyla Jensen, a boy named Seth Davis, Noah Puckerman, a girl named Bevin Wills,a guy named Owen McGee,Vanna Weston, Remi Harrison and Rachel herself were at this meeting. It was only 7:07 right now so everybody was talking softly.

"Yo Berry can I talk you for a second?" Puck asked from the kitchen. Rachel tells the others that she will be right back and goes into the kitchen.

"What can I help you with Noah?" He rolls his eyes at her politeness.

"Look I need to tell you something about a person I saw last week." Rachel stared at him confused.

"I saw Shelby and she had Beth with her. I know you two don't have the best relationship but I was wondering if you heard from her." Rachel shook her head.

"The last time I spoke to that woman was at Regionals our Sophomore year. I don't want to hear from her anyways." Rachel heard the door bell ring.

"Let's get this meeting started and drop it for now Noah." She tell him firmly getting pissed off. She wished Brody was around to calm her down.

They both walked out the kitchen and saw Santana and Brittany standing there wearing normal clothes. Rachel smiled at the girls.

"Hello Santana and Brittany I'm so glad you could join us. Alright everybody it's time to start the second meeting of the LBSGT Club." They all sit down in the chairs Rachel had set up which has a notebook and pen on it. Blaine and Kurt sat next to each other. Santana and Brittany did the same while Rachel sat next to Noah. Vanna sat next to Remi who was sitting next to Seth. Owen was sitting next to Bevin while she was sitting next to Kyla.

"First order is to say your name and then what is your sexual orientation and after you tell us that were all going to clap because we support others." Everybody nods.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm Gay." They all clap for him and Kurt goes next.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm Gay." They clap for him then look around to see who wants to go next.

"I'm Bevin Wills and I'm Transgender." Santana stared at her clapping awkwardly. She's never met a transgender person before.

"I go by Brittany Pierce and I'm Bisexual." Santana smiled at her girlfriend clapping with the others.

"Well as you know I'm Rachel Berry and I'm Straight." Rachel says with a smile as they clapped for her.

"Hey I'm Seth Davis and I'm Gay." They clapped for him and he smiled lightly.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ which means hi. my name is Remi Harrison and I'm how you say, a Lesbian." Santana looked at the foreigner girl she saw today and was surprised.

She clapped for her feeling nervous. Rachel stared at Santana wondering if she was going to soon or last.

"Yo I'm Noah Puckerman and I'm Straight." He says proudly earning claps from the others.

"Hi everybody I'm Kyla Jensen and I'm Straight." Puck winks at her making her blush and both Rachel and Santana rolled their eyes clapping.

"Um hi guys I go by Vanna Weston and I'm Bisexual." Rachel and Kurt stared at their best friend surprised while clapping. They had no idea she was.

"Hello I'm Owen McGee and I'm Straight." They clapped for him then all eyes were on Santana. She looked at them feeling nervous.

"Um hey. My name is Santana Lopez." Her voice trailed off looking even more nervous.

"It's okay Santana were not in this club to judge others. take your time." Kyla tells her sincerely. Rachel nods smiling at her.

"I'm-I'm a Lesbian." They stared at her for a second before clapping for her. Rachel was proud of her fellow Glee club member.

"Alright that was a great start. some of you are here for a second time and some of you is your first time here." Rachel tells them what's going to happen in this meeting.

"Everybody is going to talk to a person they've never talked to before. you will pick a name out of this bowl and whoever you pick. you will go to a different part of this house to get to know each other and there is no trading." They all understood.

"Alright Kurt you pick first." Kurt picks the little white paper out and looks at the name.

"I got Kyla." Rachel tells them to go find a place to get to know each other. They both go upstairs to the guest room. Puck goes next and he got Owen and they go find a place.

Santana goes next and she frowns when she doesn't pick Brittany but she gets Remi. They go into the dinning room.

Vanna got Brittany, Blaine got Seth and Rachel was with Bevin. They all do that for 45 minutes then they take a dinner break before they talk about what they learned to the group then around 9 they call it a night and they are told to leave their notebooks into the basket Rachel has and Bevin,Blaine,Kurt, Remi, Kyla, Owen,Puck and Seth say good bye.

Vanna was staying with Rachel for a couple of days because she didn't want her best friend to be lonely. Both girls start picking up the drinks and dinner plates when Santana and Brittany take those from them.

"Let us help you girls." Rachel and Vanna stared at them surprised but smiles thanking them. Vanna and Rachel put the chairs in the spots where they belong.

"Did you girls enjoy this meeting?" Vanna asked smiling at them. Brittany smiles brightly nodding.

"Yes I really did enjoy it Rachy and I made a new friend. your cool Vanna." Rachel was pleased. Wait did Brittany just call her Rachy?

"Well I'm glad you had a great time Brittany. What about you Santana?" Santana smiles at both girls.

"Surprisingly Berry and Weston, I found it interesting and wouldn't mind coming to the next meeting." Rachel beams with joy.

"That's great to hear Santana and I look forward to seeing you both at the meeting." A car hunks and Brittany frowns.

"That would be my ride girls, I'll see you three tomorrow." She hugs Rachel and Vanna then hugs Santana and grabs her coat leaving.

Rachel sighs a little moving the couch back to it's place and Santana helps her.

"You didn't have to help me Santana but thanks." Santana frowns slightly seeing that lonely look in Rachel's eyes.

"Where are you dads Berry?" Rachel stared at her and sighs.

"They are out of town for a month. Don't worry about it go home." Santana grabs her coat and stared at her.

"I think I'm going to come out to my parents tonight." Rachel's eyes widen then smiled.

"Well you have my number if anything happens and if they kick you out then your free to stay here." Santana says okay before leaving.

"I'm going to head upstairs and take my evening shower, do you want me to help you with the dishes?" Vanna asked her best friend.

"No go take your shower. I'm going to do it myself then go to sleep since I'm tired and already did my homework." Vanna says okay before saying good night then goes upstairs to one of the guest rooms the Berry family had.

Rachel went into the kitchen to clean the dishes. The house phone rings. Rachel picked it up.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking?" She hear chuckling.

"Hey sweetie how is everything there?" Rachel smiles brightly hearing her Daddy's voice.

"Hey Daddy everything is fine. I miss you and Dad." Rachel says pouting.

"We miss you too. I called your cell phone a couple times but you didn't answer! Is everything alright there?" Hiram asked worried about his daughter.

"Yes everything is fine Daddy. I have my phone on the charger in my room and I had a LBSGT Club meeting here a few hours ago." She tells him.

"Well I hope your not loney tonight darling. I wish your we were there but this case is really important and the sooner this is over then were coming home."

Rachel really hopes so because she was a Senior this year and then she's off to college in New York.

"You don't have to be worried about me tonight. Vanna is staying with me for a few days so don't worry and I hope you do come home soon." She says yawning a little.

"I see that your tired so I'll let you go sweetie. We love you." She says that she loves them too before they hang up. She controls her tears and goes back to doing the dishes.

**At 10:00.**

Rachel was done with the dishes and put them away. She walked out the kitchen turning the lights off when the door bell rings. She walked to the door and opened it to see Santana standing there holding her cheerios bag, her school bag and about three duffle bags.

"Looking for a roommate?" Santana says sadly fighting her tears. Rachel grabbed her bags letting her in and closed the door.

"Did it go that bad?" Santana nods sitting down on the couch.

"I've been staying at my Abuela's house until my parents get home from their two week trip and I told her first thinking she's going to supportive when she tells me that I should have kept it a secret and she wanted me out of the house saying that she never wants to see me again. So I packed my stuff then drove to my house and got the rest of my stuff because I know they are going to kick me out and here I am." Rachel hugs her.

"I'm sorry that your grandma kicked you out. Have you called your parents?" She shook her head sadly.

"Well how about you get some sleep in your temporarily bedroom until your parents get home or when your ready to call them." Santana stares at her surprised.

"Why are you being so nice to me after I've been a bitch to you?" Rachel stares at her smiling sincerely.

"Like I told you on the first day of school. I don't hate you Santana and I hope we can be friends because it looks like you need one." Santana wipes her eyes.

"I guess we could be friends. I want to apologize for making your life hell. You didn't deserve it and your hands are soft and not manly." Rachel giggles.

"Come on lets go to bed since we have school tomorrow." Santana nods grabbing her stuff and both girls go upstairs and Rachel shows her the other guest room next to Vanna's room and both girls said good night.

Rachel goes back downstairs locking up the house and turned off the lights before going to her room closing the door for the night and gets ready for bed. She hopes into her bed and closed her eyes. Her cell phone starts ringing making her groan.

"Hello?" She says tiredly turning off her bedroom light.

"Hey baby did I wake you?" Rachel's eyes open when she heard Brody's voice.

"No I was about to go to sleep but hearing your voice is the next best thing." She whispers to him.

"I'm sorry for calling you this late but I haven't heard from you all day and I know last week I was busy with work and my classes." Rachel closed her eyes.

"I know I had a busy last few days and I know have a house guest for who knows how long." She whispers.

"Who is keeping my wonderful company besides my sister?" Brody asked hearing how tired his baby sounded.

"Santana Lopez." Rachel mutters before falling half asleep on him. Brody stared at his phone shocked to hear the girl that makes Rachel feel ugly was in her house. He was about to ask how this happened when he hears her soft breathing and smiled knowing she was sleeping.

"Good night baby I'll call you tomorrow love you?" He whispers hoping she hears him.

"Okay honey. love you too." She mutters back before they both hang up and puts her phone back on it's charger before getting more comfortable in her bed.

Rachel let the darkness take over her body for the night.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

Having Santana Lopez live with me was never my plan for Senior Year but it's only two days. We haven't killed each other yet but theres still time. My phone rings playing Brody's special ringtone and I instantly answer it.

"Hey Brody." I said with a cheerful smile as I stood at my locker. I can see Finn staring at me with a wounded face expession. I don't care about him.

"Hi babe." He says shortly and I start getting confused.

"What's wrong with my boyfriend today?" He groans sighing loudly then I heard nothing.

"Are you there baby?" I see Finn shake his head walking away with his head held low. God what a whiny baby. He needs to get over me like I got over him.

"Yeah I'm here Rachel. I need to tell you something and I really hope you don't break up with me." I didn't like the sound of that.

"I hope you didn't cheat on me because I don't think I can handle anymore heart break." I tell him starting to feel tears form in my eyes.

"I would never cheat on you baby. Your my life and as my girlfriend I think you have a right to know what happened." I just ask him what happened.

"Well I was practicing a dance number with my dance teacher Miss July and when practice was over she leaned in and kissed me but I pushed her away the second her lips touched mine. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry and I always will. I'll give you space and not call for a few days." He tells me in a tearful voice.

She kissed him? not the other way around? He told me loves more more then onces and is willing to give me space? Brody is the best boyfriend in the world and I'm glad he's mine.

"I believe you honey." I tell him softly wiping away the tear that was clouding up my eyes.

"You believe me? are you sure Rach because like I said before I-" He really has been hanging out with me too much with the rambling.

"Brody do me a favor and stop rambling. Yes I believe you because I'm done being the old Rachel Berry who thought breaking up or fighting was what should happen when it's not and I lost Finn because of that and now I have you who I care alot for and want our relationship to work." I hear him take a deep breath.

"Besides you told me the moment after it happened unlike Finn who kept what happened between him and Santana a secret. I'm greatful for that." I tell him wiping a tear away from cheek.

"I'm glad you believe me because I don't how I would have been if were fighting over something so little to me." I see Santana staring at me looking like she's been crying.

"I love you Brody and we can talk more about this tonight." He says that he loves me too then we hang up.

"Hey Santana what's wrong?" She walks over to me carrying her books and sighs.

"It looks like I'm no longer temporarily your roommate. I called my parents to tell them about me and they said it was the best choice that I packed my stuff but they still loved me but they weren't comfortable with a daughter who was a knew what and would pay for my schooling and college but I'm not allowed back there unless they call me." She whispered sadly. I felt bad for her but atleast now we can work on our friendship and I wouldn't be so lonely with my dads being gone.

"I can't believe they don't love me enough to accept me for who I am." She whispers close to tears and I brought into the girl's bathroom.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you and your forced to live with me who you hate but it's okay if you want to live with Brittany." She looked at me wiping her tears.

"I'm not being _forced_ to live with you Rachel. You've been there for me since I gave you that note and I shouldn't have been horrible to you." I smile.

"I'll keep being here for you. I called my dads last night telling them what's going on and they are totally fine with you staying in our house until gradutation." She smiles.

"They are okay with me being you know what?" I had to roll my eyes to get her chuckle.

"Right stupid question since they are openly gay." I nod laughing. She wipes her tears and smirked.

"I have a perfect song for this todays Assignment which is about stepping out of the box. do you think and Vanna are up for it with me and Brittany and a couple of the cheerios?" I stared at her raising an eyebrow and I lightly nod my head wondering what I got myself into.

**At Glee Club.**

The New Directions were not prepaired for what they were staring at when Santana,Rachel,Vanna,Brittany and a couple of cheerios walked into the choir room wearing black short shorts with a skintight cleavage showing tops and black high heeled boots and dancing in away the girls have never danced before and sang before.

**Rachel.**

_Dr. Dr. Give me something to make me feel good_  
_Not just a regular prescription today_  
_Ain't talkin' Ritalin, I need to feel real good_  
_After our last encounter, everything changed_

The girls do a dance that lands them on the floor and they keep dancing on the floor really sexy as they sing together.

**All Girls.**

_**I need a fi-fi-fi-fix. Some type of dr-dr-dr-drug  
Come on & fill my prescription. Something is better than nothing  
Whatever you did, just do it again  
You got me fe-feenin', fe-fe-fe-feenin', fe-feenin'**_

The girls get back up rolling their hips then does another dance that makes Finn and Puck place their books on their laps.

**_Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good_**  
**_Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad_**  
**_Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good_**  
**_Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad_**

Mr. Shue stared at the girls regretting giving this assignment because this was about stepping out of the box but this was _Inappropriate_ for school.

_**I** **wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)**_  
**_I wana feel real good (good). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)_**  
**_I wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)_**  
**_I wana feel real good (good). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)_**

Finn couldn't take his eyes off Rachel as she kept up with the dances moves with the other girls and he so badly wanted to take her there and now.

**Santana.**

_Dr. Dr. I'm already back for more_  
_I try to butter you up but this shit just didn't work_

**Vanna.**

_I just can't let it go, I'm losing control_  
_I wish I never decided to explore_

**The Girls.**

**__****I need a fi-fi-fi-fix. Some type of dr-dr-dr-drug  
Come on & fill my prescription. Something is better than nothing  
Whatever you did, just do it again  
You got me fe-feenin', fe-fe-fe-feenin', fe-feenin'**

**_Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good_**  
**_Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad_**  
**_Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good_**  
**_Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad_**

Rachel smirked at Santana really glad she stepped out of her comfort zone and did this song with her best friend and her new friends.

_**I** **wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)**_  
**_I wana feel real good (good). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)_**  
**_I wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)_**  
**_I wana feel real good (good). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)_**

**Brittany.**

_Whatever you did, just do it again_  
_Come on, fill my prescription. You got me feenin, fe-feenin'_  
_Whatever it is, just give me some more_  
_Come on, fill my prescription. You got me feenin, fe-feenin'_

**All Girls.**

**Dr. Dr. Feel Good (Rachel...**_Dr. Dr. Feel Good**). Come make me feel real good (Vanna...real good)  
Strap me down into my chair (Santana...**my chair**). I've been feeling real bad (Santana...**Oh**!)  
Dr. Dr. Feel Good (Brittany...**Dr. Feel Good**). Come make me feel real good (Vanna..**real good**)  
Strap me down into my chair (Brittany...**my chair**). I've been feeling real bad (Rachel...**Oh**)**_

They posed and the girls hugged each other then the cheerios left while the girls stay. Mr. Shue stood up clearing his throat and stared at the girls.

"Well girls that's really stepping out of box but next time pick a song that is less _Inappropriate_ for school. Other then that it was great." They smile at him before walking out of the room to change then came back in their normal clothes taking their seats. Mr. Shue talks and Finn whispers into Rachel's ear.

"You were _really_ good dancing like that." Rachel pushed his face away from hers and rolled her eyes.

"Don't touch me Finn and stop trying to hit on me." She growled softly. Finn frowned and listened to Mr. Shue talk.

* * *

Rachel was in the auditorium doing her vocal warm ups before working on her song she was going to audition with for the school play.

"Your Range is better. It was impressive a year and a half ago, but it's even better now." She froze in her warm ups hearing that voice.

"This is a private Rehearsal." Rachel exclaimed nervously. What the hell was her Birth mother Shelby Corcoran doing on the school grounds of Mckinley High?

"What song are you auditioning with?" Shelby asked loving how beautiful and more mature her daughter looked since the last time they spoke.

"That's none of your business." She tells her wanting her to leave.

"Rachel I'm sure you heard about me working here now but it's as a English teacher and Co. Director of New Directions." Rachel stared at her.

"My Loyaity is to the New Directions Shelby. They are my family and family means something-_at least_ to me." She tells her still pissed off about her Co. Directing New Directions.

"Like we talked about mean,I'm your birth mother." Rachel was annoyed now that she was still here.

"But not my mother. I know. I almost had to go to therapy because of you." Shelby sighs lightly and stared into Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel." She gets cut off by her oldest daughter.

"Look I'll-I'll be polite,okay? Don't worry. If I see you in the halls, I'll make eye contact and I'll nod." Shelby staring at her afraid of what she's about to tell her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my rehearsal." Rachel tells her politely and grabbed her sheet music walking over to the band.

"Somewhere there's a place for us." Shelby tells her. Rachel whips around glaring at her.

"I just said there wasn't." Shelby wanted to tell her the news but decided against it for now.

"I'm talking about the song." She half lied because somewhere there was a place for her and Rachel.

"I played Maria 18 times. "Somewhere" is the perfect audition song for you. You should do it." Shelby tells her and saw the look on Rachel's face.

"Well, I was considering it but it's a very challenging song, so I was just going to do "I Feel Pretty," which I'm actually amazing at." She tells her walking back to the piano.

"You will never become a star or get the lead if you play it safe." Rachel knew she was right but she wasn't sure if she could do it.

"Try it." Shelby tells her with a slight smile on her face. Rachel looked at Brad and nods looking nervous and the band starts the music as she stood in the middle of the stage.

_There's a place for us_  
_Somewhere, a place for us_  
_Peace and quiet and open air_  
_Wait for us_  
_Somewhere_

Shelby walked over to her with a smile while singing.

**There's a time for us**  
**Someday, a time for us**  
**Time together with time to spare**  
**Time to learn, time to care**  
**Someday**

_Somewhere_  
_We'll find a new way of living_

**Oh, we'll find a way of forgiving**  
**Somewhere**

_Somewhere_

**_There's a place for us  
A time and place for us  
Hold my hand, and we're halfway there_**

Shelby grabbed Rachel's hand hoping she doesn't pull away as they sang together.

**_Hold my hand, and I'll take you there_**  
**_Somehow_**

Rachel was now alone Auditioning for Maria still hearing Shelby's voice with hers.

**_Someday  
Somewhere_**

After she was done holding the last note she smiled hearing Artie, Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste cheering and clapping for her. She looked to the side of her then looked at them smiling and laughed. She felt so good and knew listening to Shelby who has been on Broadway was the best choice she ever made when to comes singing.

She walked out of the auditorium feeling pleased and was about to send Brody a text when she saw Shelby standing near the door looking like she was waiting for her.

"Are you waiting for somebody? because if your looking for Quinn and Noah I don't know where they are." Shelby shook her head.

"I already talked to them about them being in Beth's life but I'm here waiting for you Rachel." Rachel puts her finger up for a second and sent Brody a text.

**Finished my audition for Maria baby. My birth mother is standing in front of me. Rachel B*** She looks up at Shelby wondering what she wanted.

"Why are you waiting for me?" Shelby smiled slightly and takes a deep breath.

"Because I need to tell you something you might not like." Rachel raised an eyebrow at her. Her phone buzzes and she looked at the text from Brody.

**Baby I'm happy, Are you okay with her being there? Brody loves Rachel* **She didn't have a clue how she felt about Shelby Corcoran back in her life.

"What do you have to tell me Shelby?" She cleared her throat nervously and spoke the words that Rachel wasn't expecting to her from her.

"Your fathers called me about their trip that is lasting for another month besides this one." Rachel frowns hearing that her dads were coming home for another month.

"I want to be apart of your life Rachel before you graduate and hopefully we can have bond as mother and daughter. Your dads want me to stay at your house until they get back. I want us to atleast try sweetie." Rachel's eyes widen.

"Your kidding me right? you told you want us to admir each other from afar and now you want to bond up close? you can't have your cake and eat it it too Shelby Corcoran so do me a favor and just focus on being in Quinn's and Noah's life so they can see Beth." She tells her angrily.

"Rachel I know you are upset with me but it's already been decided and mine and Beth's stuff is in one of the guest rooms." Rachel couldn't believe this.

"Fine you can stay at my house until my dads come back but don't expect me to talk to you and just so you know I have Santana Lopez staying with me from now on due to a family thing and my dads said it was fine, good bye." Rachel tells her pissed off before walking off to her next class.

**Find out what happens next and the songs are Dr Feel Good by Rania and Somewhere from Glee.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In New York With Brody.**

It hasn't been easy for Brody Weston. With his girlfriend all the way in Lima Ohio finishing up her Senior year of high school. He was glad his sister was keeping her company but he so badly wanted to be with her. He planned to be at her opening night of West Side Story and he had Winter Break and New Years with her.

"Brody I want to know why you just pushed me off you yesterday during dance rehearsal." He groans hearing Cassandra July's voice.

"Why do you think I pushed you off me Ms. July? first of all your my dance teacher so it's just wrong and second I'm in a very committed and long distance relationship with my girlfriend Rachel. I'm not cheating on her for anybody here." Cassie glanced at him raising an eyebrow thinking he was joking with her.

"Is she going to be a_ freshman _next year?" She asked bitterly. She knew all about his still high school girlfriend.

"Yes and just because she's not here now doesn't give you the right to kiss me or try to sleep with me." Cassie rolls her eyes.

"Come on Brody your my star male dancer here. You shouldn't be tied down to some high school girl." Brody didn't think Rachel was just some high school girl.

"She's not just some high school girl and_ you_ have no right to anything in my life ms. July." He walks out of the room with his bag ignoring her calls for him to come back.

He kept walking when he bumped into somebody. "Dude watch where your going next time." Some guy says to him and he said sorry before walking off.

Brody hated that his girlfriend was in the same age group as his sister. He loved Rachel but he wished she was in college with him so it would be easier.

"Hey Brody." He heard a flirty female voice behind him. Brody turned around to see a Junior named Tanner James. Everybody knew that Tanner had a thing for him the moment they were paired for a dance together last year.

"Hi Tanner what can I do for you." She blushes walking over to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted grab some lunch together and just talk?" Brody sighs because he didn't want to make her feel bad when he told her about his girlfriend.

"Um Tanner your sweet and very pretty but I can't go on a date with you." Tanner's smile falters hearing that Brody Weston doesn't want to date her.

"Why not? you said it yourself that I'm very pretty and we would be perfect together Brody." He shook his head.

"Because Tanner I'm off the market and have been for two and a half months now, you'll find somebody but it won't be me." He tells her then walks off looking at pictures of him and Rachel on his phone.

"Don't worry you will be mine soon." Tanner mutters before walking off to her class.

**Later That Night In Ohio.**

Rachel, Santana and Vanna were in the living room laughing at something that happened at school while looking over Beth. Shelby was in the kitchen making dinner Rachel would be able to eat since she's vegan. She decided that the other girls and herself would have Chicken stir fry while she made Rachel vegan friendly vegetable stir-fry.

"How are you and Brody?" Shelby heard Santana say but wonders who she was talking to.

"We are really trying to make this long distance relationship work because were both busy but he promises to be at my open night for the play and he's going to be here a week before winter break until he has to go back to school. Brody and I are really committed to each other." Shelby stood there listening to Rachel speak about a boy she knew knowing about. Last time she saw Rachel she was kissing Finn Hudson on the huge stage at Nationals.

"I still can't believe you have a guy like Brody Weston. He's like a greek god and he's in college too? I'm totally jealous of you." Brody's in college? Shelby thought.

"I know right, I still can't believe a guy like him wanted to be with plain old high school Senior Rachel Berry but he's great." Shelby wondered how Hiram and Leroy felt about Rachel dating a older guy. Sure she dated Jesse who is way older then Brody but still she should be with high school guys and what if guy only cares about parties and hooking up with girls. She just didn't her daughter to get hurt by this guy she's never met and she's sure Hiram and Leroy haven't met him.

"I know my brother is so into you and your dads totally think he's way better then Finn." Shelby was surprised that Rachel's knew about this Brody guy.

Beth started babbling about something and all three girls laughed. It was like Beth was saying that I was still here and don't ignore me.

"Sorry Beth, we won't ignore you anymore." Rachel cooed at Quinn's and Noah's baby girl. Beth smiles up at her and held her face.

"Do you like your sisters pretty face?" Vanna and Santana cooed at the one year old. Rachel stared at the girls surprised that they even said to the little girl. Just because Shelby was her birth mother and she adopted Quinn's and Noah's daughter, doesn't mean she was her sister. Does it? Rachel thought.

Shelby finished the dinner then brought the dishes to the dinning room. She told the girls that dinner was ready and they nodded.

They all had dinner Vanna puts Beth to bed after giving her a bath and put her in her night clothes. Rachel and Santana were finishing up their homework when Shelby walked over to them.

"Hey girls can I talk to Rachel alone?" Santana stared at Rachel wondering if she wanted to be alone with her. She nods.

"Um sure I'll go upstairs and finish my homework in my room, see you in the morning Rachel." Santana grabbed her books and walked upstairs to her room.

"What do you want to talk me about?" Shelby sat down and stared at Rachel.

"I want to talk about this Brody guy your seeing." Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You have no say in who I date or don't date Shelby. My dads have met Brody and totally fine with me having an older boyfriend." Shelby frowns.

"Rachel I told you that I want to be in your life as your mother. I should have never said that we couldnt get to know each other." Rachel folded her arms.

"Well you did tell me this and you can't take it back once you said it. Besides you went to Noah and Quinn first and if you really wanted to bond with me then you should have went to them second." She said annoyed about to get up when Shelby grabbed her hand.

"Please Rachel I'm just worried that being in this older relationship with this Brody guy will hurt you in the end." Rachel stared at her annoyed.

"You didn't seem to mind when you_ forced_ Jesse St. James to date me. He was a Senior at the time while I was only in my Second year of high school." She pointed out.

"But I knew Jesse. I don't know anything about Brody." Rachel glared at her.

"You don't know anything about Finn Hudson but it seems that you like him since you came to McKinley." Shelby sighs.

"But I've seen the way you two sing together like your in love Rachel and I just want you to be happy." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I am happier that I've been with a guy in a very long time and that's with Brody Weston." Shelby started to protest when Rachel puts her hand up.

"Do you know I've spent my whole life picked on, treated badly in friendships and in relationships all because I'm just being me but Brody has been the best thing that's ever came into my life. He has made me felt so genuinely loved inside and out and he doesn't judge me for being who I am like Jesse and Finn have. Brody is just like me and we both love preforming and he's already been on Broadway, he can't wait until I join him in New York. You might not know anything about him but he's the best boyfriend in the world and I'm trading him for a guy like Finn who has no once stood up for me as a boyfriend and he's made me feel ugly while I was with him." Rachel tells her firmly.

"I'm sorry alright, I didn't know all of this sweetie. I would love to see a picture of him and meet him sometime in person." Rachel gets her phone out.

"Here is a picture of him and I together from the summer." Shelby looked at Rachel's phone and saw a very good looking guy holding Rachel in his arms as she smiles brightly looking like she was laughing and he has a huge smile on his face showing off his bright blue eyes.

"This is your boyfriend?" Rachel smiles lovingly just thinking about Brody and nodded. Shelby looked at the picture again and was happy for her.

"He really does seem like a great guy and I can't wait to offically meet him." Rachel smiles brightly.

"Good because you would really like him. Vanna is his sister so you already like her." Shelby did like Vanna Weston and saw her friendship with Rachel was. It was great to see her daughter smiling and happy to be around people that appreciated her.

"Well like I said I can't wait to meet him." Rachel nods and they talked for a few more minutes before Rachel went upstairs to her room for the night.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Two Days Before The Play.**

Rachel and Blaine were rehearsing one of the songs that Tony and Maria sing and when it was over Artie started talking.

"Can I be honest?" He asked them both. They just stared at them.

"This song is about sexual awakening, as is the entire musical. You two lack passion." He stops shortly before talking.

"Have either of you two actually-" His voice trails off staring at both of them. They just stared at each other then back at him.

"Look, I remeber my first time with Brittany. The excitement, the way it made me feel like a man- even though she called the wrong name,like four times during and after."

"What was it like for you guys?" They both had nervous feelings inside them. Well Rachel did she told Finn she was waiting until she was 25 and she even told Brody this but now she wasn't sure. She seriously needed to talk to Brody about what Artie said. She grabbed her stuff saying goodbye to Blaine after talking to him and walked up to her new friend and roommate Santana.

"Hey girl since were friends now and roommates. I want to talk to you as friends." Santana stared at her new friend smiling.

"Sure what can I do for you Berry?" Rachel was really glad she didn't call her Man hands or hobbit. She tells her what Artie said and Santana started getting angry.

"Look I know he's the director and all but he has no right to tell you to sleep with somebody just to get a part down right." Santana tells her sincerely.

"I thought you were the person that saying no was a bad idea?" Santana shook her head.

"That was before I got the stick out of my ass and opened up my feelings for Brittany who is my girlfriend. I know Finn's willing to sleep with you just to piss your man off and I'm telling you don't go there, trust me Rachel. Speaking from experience, Finn is terrible in bed." Rachel stared at her awkwardly.

"It was like being smothered by a sweaty out of breath sack of patatos, that somebody soaked in body spray." She tells her honestly.

"You love that hunk Brody right?" Rachel blushed nodding.

"Then I think you should wait and save that that special moment for Brody. He really likes you Berry and don't listen to Artie's orders when it comes something as being intimate with a person." Rachel nods smiling.

"Thanks Santana I will do that and trust me I don't want to be with Finn anymore." Santana grabbed her hand.

"Call me San, were like best friends now so dont be too formal with me." Rachel nods and pulled her hand away but Santana laced her pinkie with her and they walked to class together.

"You only do this with Brittany so why are you doing the pinkie lace with me?" Santana smiles at her.

"And now I'm doing it with my second best friend, come on lets go before were late." They both walk down the hallway talking.

Finn stood there smirking and went to tell Jacob about Santana being gay and dating Brittany. He said everybody will hear about it the next day.

The next day Rachel and Santana walked into school talking and everybody was staring at Santana whispering and pointing.

"What's going on here?" Santana asked. Brittany walked up to them showing them her phone and Santana's eyes widen.

"Who said that I was gay and that you were my girlfriend?" She asked her girlfriend. She shrugged unsure.

"Did you tell him Hobbit?" Rachel shook her head no feeling hurt that she went back to the hurtful nicknames. Santana didn't believe her.

"Your dead to me Stubbles, I will never trust you again and just because we live together doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you unless it's for a LBSGT Club meetin g. Go to hell and don't even think about talking to me at Glee club." Santana tells her before funning off crying into the girl's bathroom.

"That's low even for you Rachel,now my girlfriend is upset." Brittany says shaking her head and walked off.

"I didn't tell him anything, Brittany you have to believe me." She yells in a tearful voice. Brittany doesn't bother listening to her.

**After School at 4:30.**

Rachel and Brody were talking and Rachel was crying to him about what happened between her and Santana.

"**Baby shh you have to calm down or your going to choke**." Brody says concerned for his baby.

"But you didn't see the hurt look on her face when she thought I told the whole school. I would never do that to her since I know what my dads went through in high school. I wound't out her for anything." Rachel says still crying.

"**Rach listen to me okay, if you said you didn't do it then I believe you**." Brody tells her.

"You have to say that because your my boyfriend." She says hanging up not in the mood to talk to him anymore. She just lays under her covers and cries until she falls asleep for a short time

**At The Berry House A Few Minutes Later.**

The door bell rings and Shelby walked to the door with Beth in her arms and opened the door to see a guy standing there with a duffle bag in his hand and some car keys

"Hello you must be my daughter's boyfriend Brody right?" Shelby asked seeing that he looks much better looking in person and Rachel was one lucky girl.

"Yes that would be me. Your Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's birth mother and this must be Beth." He said with a polite smile.

"Yes that would be us. come in Brody and I'm guessing your staying here for a few days?" He nodded walking in with bag and closed the door behind him.

"I hope that's okay with you since I know your staying here with Rachel until her dads come back." Shelby liked this Brody guy already.

"Of course you can stay here but please sleep in the guest room. I know her fathers allow you in her room at night but I would feel more comfortable as her mother if you sleep in one of the guest rooms." Shelby tells him rambling a little and he knows where Rachel got her rambling from.

"Ms. Corcoran I totally understand where your coming from and I'd hate to over step your boundaries and wouldn't do anything to get on your bad side." He tells her.

Shelby smiles at him really liking him. "Brody can I ask you a serious question when it comes to your relationship with Rachel?" Brody nodded.

"If your asking if I'm pressuring Rachel into sexual relatations the answer is no. She made it clear that she was going to be waiting until she was atleast 25 or atleast until she was ready to take that next step. As for how our relationship works with me being in college in New York and her being here in Lima. We talk every day and try the best we can to make sure that each one of us tells one another that we miss them or that I love you. I'm very serious about my feelings for Rachel." Shelby nods.

"Okay if you want to take a little nap with her, it's fine by me. She looked like she had a hard day." Brody knew all about how Rachel's day was.

"Yeah I know she called me crying saying that Santana blamed her for outing her for being a Lesbian when she didn't and Santana called her Hobbit, Stubbles and said that she was dead to her and she was only allowed to talk to her if they had a club meeting but she couldn't talk to her in Glee club." Shelby had no idea about this.

"Thanks for telling me Brody, I believe you know where her room is." He nods walking upstairs and saw Santana walking out her room with Brittany.

"Oh great the Man Hand's boyfriend is here Britts." Brittany glared at him. Brody glared back at her and Santana.

"Look if my girlfriend said that she didn't out you then she didn't. My girlfriend called me crying Santana because she hated that she lost two great friends of her and I knew I couldn't trust you two. I told Rachel to watch out for you two because at some point you would turn your backs on her." He tells them firmly.

"It's her fault that she outed us as a couple and be as Lesbian at the school." Santana snapped at him.

"You know what? I'm not even going to bother trying to tell you girls something that you clearly don't want to hear." He tells them before opening the door to Rachel's room and closed it leaving both girls standing there.

**In Rachel's Room.**

Brody walked over to his girlfriend's bed to see her sleeping peacefully and got on the bed. He lays down next to her and gently wraps his arms around her waist. Rachel starts stirring in her sleep feeling arms around her and turns her head slowly to see Brody looking at her with concern in his blue eyes.

"Brody? what are you doing here in my room of all places?" She asked half asleep.

"Well when you called me crying I was already driving to your place from New York. I'm staying here for a few days since I have no classes due to a Professors thing. I couldn't miss my sexy girlfriend's opening night of West Side Story in two days so here I am." He whispers to her.

"Are you sure your not just skipping classes?" He shook his head.

"No Rae. Really two of my Professors have a family thing going and the dean of the school said that anybody in those classes are allowed to have the week and half off so here I am comforting you." Rachel smiles lovingly and pressed her lips against his.

"Thank you for comforting me but it's no use. They blame me for the whole thing." He told her to stop pulling her close.

"It's there lost because your a great to be friends with and you still have Kurt, Blaine, Vanna and McKenna." Rachel missed McKenna but she goes to Carmel.

"Are you really going to be with me all this week and a little bit of next week?" He nods slowly pecking her lips. She moans against his lips then pulls back cuddling up to him.

**Find out what happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel was pleased that Brody was allowed to be on school grounds for the few days he was here. He talked to Mr. Shue about helping out with Glee club and maybe sit in a few classes and Mr. Figgins said it was fine. Shelby decided that she wanted her own Glee club and Santana, Brittany,Mercedes and a few girls from the cheerios joined as The Troubletones. Qunn rejoined New Directions looking much better without pink hair and wearing dark clothes. She was less mean this year.

**With Quinn,Rachel and Brody.**

Rachel was at her locker putting her books in and getting the books she needed for her next few classes before lunch when she heard Quinn's laugh and saw her flirting with Brody with her arm around his neck biting her lip as they talk.

Rachel wasn't going to be the kind of girlfriend that got jealous of girl's flirting with her boyfriend because she knew Brody only had eyes for her. She closed her locker and walked over to them. Quinn noticed Rachel walking towards them and grabbed Brody's arm holding him close.

"Hey Rachel did you meet this handsome guest looking over McKinley for a week and half?" Rachel stares at Brody and nods.

"Yes I have Quinn nice to see you again." Rachel winks at him and pressed her lips against his. Brody pulled his arm out of Quinn's and deepens the kiss.

"Really Rachel? why are you making out Brody when I saw him first?" Quinn said glaring at the girl that thinks she can steal her boyfriends but not this time because she wanted Brody Weston and she was going to get him while he was still in town.

"Because I can and he didn't come here for you or any other girl at this school. He's_ my_ boyfriend and I'm not going to have you take him from me." She tells her.

"Wait this is your new college boyfriend Finn has been going on and on about?" Rachel nods grinning.

"Yes I believe Brody is. we've together since the summer." Quinn glanced at Brody wondering if Rachel was lying when she saw the love struck look in his eyes as he stared at Rachel Berry and walked off.

"Didn't I tell you that as going to happen?" Rachel whispers as she leans against him. He nods pecking her lips again.

"Hey Rachel can we talk to you for a second?" Santana asked hopefully. Brody and Rachel pulled away and stared at them not saying a word.

"Why are you even trying to say something to my girlfriend, Rae doesn't need anymore of your bullshit." Rachel grabbed his hand.

"Just ignore them honey and you can walk me to class." Brody nods lacing his fingers with hers and they start to leave.

"Rach please stop ignoring us?" Brittany asked. She kept ignoring them because for once she wasn't going to be so forgiven.

"We just wanted to say that we found out that Finn was the one that told Jacob. I'm ready to show the world that I'm a Lesbian and happy to be with my girlfriend out in the open and I'm really sorry for going back to the old hurtful names and saying you were dead to me." Rachel stared at them after hearing that her ex boyfriend outed Santana then stared at Brody and shook her head.

"Come on Rachel it's time to forgive and forget." Santana and Brittany tell her rolling their eyes. Rachel growled, glaring at both of them.

"No for once and my god damn life I will not forgive and forgive? I've done that my whole being a doormat and being a push over to people who took me for granted but not amymore because I'm sick and tired of being played." Santana started to protest when Rachel cuts her off.

"It's been a_ fucking_ month Santana since you gave me that note and not once side I beg you or asked if you were ready to put it in the paper but you just thought since I'm Rachel Barbra Berry the attention seeker that I would out you just to be popular." Santana was close to tears.

"Your right Rachel I did think you were those things but I should't have." Rachel just rolls her eyes.

"You both had your chances at being my friend but blew it and I don't see why I should forgive you when you clearly stated that I was dead to you." She says about to leave when Santana grabs her arm but Brody told her to back off.

"Come on Brody I just want to talk with her." Rachel glared at her.

"No. come on honey." Rachel says before walking off with Brody's arm around her shoulder.

**In Brody's POV.**

It was the night of my girlfriend's school production if West Side Story and I was walking out of the men's bathroom when I bumped into the one and only Finn Hudson and some guy that slightly curly hair.

"What the hell are you doing at my school Brady?" Was he serious? His school and Brady? last time he checked Mr. Figgins ran the school and not Finn Hudson.

"The name is Brody, are you really that slow that you can't remeber someones name and who is your friend?" Finn glared at me hitting my shoulder.

"You don't belong here so you might aswell go home and this is Jesse St. James." Why the hell was her old boyfriend here?

"Did you call St. James to scare me? that's real mature even for you Finn." I tell him sarcastically while taking a good look at the guy that broke my girlfriend's heart the first time and started a fight at her prom last year. He even looked like he could be gay.

"Your the guy that's with Rachel Berry? do you know how high maintenance, driven and ambitious she is? She's all about Broadway and nothing more." Jesse tells me.

"Well it's a good think I'm the same way but that's not all she cares about Jesse. I've been on Broadway unlike you who only dreams of it and I've work hard at what I do but I know when to tone down the crazy life style and I got to college and work. Didn't you fail UCLA St. James?" He glared at me.

"Whatever I hope you know what your doing with her." He walked off and I smirked at Finn who thinks he won but he didn't.

"Your going hurt her just like her old boyfriend Jesse St. James did and I'll be the one picking up the broken pieces of her heart." Wow he really doesn't know what he got himself into with that statement.

"No_ I_ picked up the broken pieces from her broken heart already when Jesse used her head as a breakfast plate and how you kissed her just she could rejoin Glee club when she quit, how about the time when you never stood up for her while others talked about the the way she looked or dressed? huh what about the time you called her a clown hooker or the time when you lied about sleeping with Santana when she told you about not sleeping with St. James and she had to find out from Santana herself in front of the whole Glee club? You see Finn Hudson, you will never get her because I'm a _way better_ boyfriend then you will _ever_ be." I tells him firmly.

"Why did you have to come in her life? she could be mine now." I just walk off going to find my seat. Not fault he's an asshole and screwd up his chances with Rachel.

I find my seat and I'm sitting next to my sister who wasn't in the play. I was surprised that she wasn't because she loved West Side Story.

"What took you so long?" Vanna asked me. I tell her about my run in with Finn and Jesse St. James and she nods understanding.

**After The Play.**

I'm standing in the hallway with Shelby and my sister waiting for Rachel to come out. West Side story was amazing tonight and Rachel was amazing at playing Maria. Blaine was great at Tony but Rachel stole the show. Santana was great too at playing Anita but we still weren't talking to her. I hear laughing and cheering coming down the hallway.

She's talking with Blaine and Kurt. I think she looks beautiful. "Rachel." She looked up hearing my voice and her brown eyes widen as she's still wearing the makeup from the play but she was in the normal clothes. She rushed to me with a huge smile and jumped into my arms.

"How was I baby?" She whispers against my neck.

"You were amazing Rae. I love you and you were the best Maria I've ever seen." I tell her and she smiles up at me.

"Come guys let's go out to dinner to celebrate." Shelby says and we all go out to dinner having a great time.

"I love you." She mouths to me as we sat in a booth at Breadstixs.

"I love you too." I mouthed back smiling at her and kissed her lips then her temple. She's got two more nights of this and I'm going to be there cheering her on.

**Find out what happens next.**


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

* * *

******On Stage.**

**Santana/Anita.**

Maria?

**Rachel/Maria.**

Yes?

**Santana/Anita.**

Open the door,I need you

They do a little bit of the a scene then Santana looks at Rachel.

**Santana/Anita.**

He is one of them

**Rachel/Maria.**

No Anita.

**Santana/Anita.**

Yes

Santana starts singing staring at her angrily pointing.

**A boy like that**  
**Who'd kill your brother**  
**Forget that boy**  
**And find another**  
**One of your own kind**  
**Stick to your own kind**

Santana stares at Rachel as Anita singing and Rachel listens her sing.

**A boy like that**  
**Will give you sorrow**  
**You'll meet another boy tomorrow**  
**One of your own kind**  
**Stick to your own kind**  
**A boy who kills cannot love**  
**A boy who kills has no heart**  
**And he's the boy**  
**Who gets your love**  
**And gets your heart**  
**Very smart, Maria, very smart**

Brody is watching from his seat next to Shelby who held Beth in her arms. He knew Shelby was proud of Rachel for giving her a chance at bonding but for getting this far in her life doing a musical.

**A boy like that**  
**Wants one thing only**  
**And when he's done**  
**He'll leave you lonely**  
**He'll murder your love**  
**He murdered mine**  
**Just wait and see**  
**Just wait Maria**  
**Just wait and see**

Rachel stares at Santana as Maria intensely singing her part and put alot of emotional feeling into it.

_Oh no Anita, no_  
_Anita no_

_It isn't true, not for me  
It's true for you, not for me  
I hear your words  
And in my head  
I know they're smart  
But my heart, Anita  
But my heart  
Knows they're wrong_

She looks at Santana strongly singing and Santana looks away frowning a little.

_You should know better  
You were in love  
Or so you said  
You should know better  
_

Santana sits on the stage bed listening to Rachel sing.

_I have a love and it's all that I have  
Right or wrong, what else can I do?_

She looks at the crowd and her eyes land on Brody singing.

_I love him, I'm his  
And everything he is  
I am too  
I have a love, and it's all that I need  
Right or wrong, and he needs me too_

Rachel sings the next part with so much feeling and tries not to frown when she has to sing with Santana.

_I love him, we're one_  
_There's nothing to be done_  
_Not a thing I can do_  
_But hold him and hold him forever_  
_Be with him now, tomorrow_  
_And all of my life_

Both of them stare at the each other holding hands before looking at the crowd singing together.

**_When love comes so strong_**  
**_There is no right or wrong_**  
**_Your love is your life..._**

The light goes down and everybody claps. They finish up the play and they all take a bow one last time.

* * *

What are you two making?" Shelby asked seeing Rachel and Brody so into each other as they talked softly in the kitchen.

"Were making a very healthy Vegan Lentil, Kale, and Red Onion Pasta." Rachel says grinning while getting to work on her's and Brody's dinner since they were both hungry after the play and knew that Santana or her birth mother wouldn't eat it.

"Are you Vegan too Brody?" He nods smiling at his future mother in law. He hopes one day.

"Yes I've been Vegan my whole life and it's nice to have a special someone that is the same way." He says grinning at Rachel who was blushing.

"Do you guys need help with anything?" Shelby asked holding a sleeping Beth in her arms.

"No were good but thanks for asking Ms. Corcoran." Brody said politely.

"Please call me Shelby." Brody nods

"Honey you think we should put alfalfa in the pasta? Rachel asked staring at him wondering.

"No save it for the burgers when make them saturday baby." Brody tell her. Rachel nods putting it back before working on cooking up the Kale.

Shelby didn't realize how strong of a Vegan her daughter was or that she had somebody that was just like her.

"Wow you two are something when it comes to being one of those couples that cook together. I'm going to put sleephead to bed." They both nod saying good night to Beth before getting back to work on their dinner.

"Rae let me cut up the Onions because I don't want to see tears in those beautiful brown eyes of yours." Rachel stares at him and blushed.

"Why are you so good to me?" Brody glanced at her putting the knife down and walked over to her placing his hands on curve of Rachel's hips slowly rubbing his hands up and down from behind. Rachel stops cooking and leans against him.

"I'm so good to you because you deserve all the love you can get baby. I'm your man and as your man I'm going to be respectful of you and be affectionate. Your my woman and I love you." He whispers affectionately leaning down closing his eyes. Rachel leans up and pressed her lips against his closing her eyes.

Santana walked downstairs after her shower in comfortable clothes. She walked into the kitchen and stood at the doorway watching Brody and Rachel they made out but she noticed that his hands were moving up and down Rachel's stomach smoothly.

"_Finn Hudson would never be that affectionate with Rachel or Quinn. Brody must really be enjoying him some Rachel Berry_." Santana thought.

"I don't blame Quinn Fabray for being jealous of you and Brody together, you two are one of a kind together." The couple pulled back slowly and stared at her kind of pissed that she ruined their moment.

"Sorry for messing up your moment but don't you think that focusing on your food is more important?" Santana pointed out. They just went back to their dinner not once staring looking at her. Santana frowned looking down and walked out bumping into Shelby.

"Are you okay Santana?" Shelby asked her seeing how upset she looked.

"Rachel is still ignoring me because of what I said to her. I don't really blame her for it but that doesn't mean it hurts any less." Santana tells her.

"Who's fault is that I'm ignoring your coldhearted bitchy ass?" Rachel says angerily walking out of the kitchen.

"Excuse me hobbit? just because you have a hottie boyfriend who I think is using you, doesn't give you the right to talk to me that way." Rachel glared at her.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not allowed to talk back to the famous bitchy Santana Lopez? You don't fucking own me and why would I forgive you when you made it clear that I was _dead_ to you? You don't call somebody your best friend one day and then turn your back on them the next Santana because you somebody outted you when your said best friend told you she wouldn't. You weren't as cruel to Quinn Fabray when she told Sue about you getting your breast done and sure I said that your only job was going to be working on a pole but I said sorry and then you called me an ugly troll that will never fine love. I can't take anymore of this. I'm sick and tired of being a push over to people and it always me being forgiving. You've been making my life _fucking_ hell since I've known you." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Oh please hobbit I'm Santana Lopez and it's what I do. I say things but people can seem to take it." Santana spats back.

"For once in my life I'm not taking your bullshit anymore and I wouldn't be surprised if Brittany up and left you. You can call me all those names, rag on my clothes and talk about my dads at school but I will not be disrepected in my own home." Santana rolls her eyes sighing.

"Fine Berry I'm sorry for disrespect you at school and I bet your dads took a longer trip because in their hearts they know that your not worth their time and they will never love you." Santana says pissed off.

Rachel just stares at her not blinking and Santana looks at her kind of scared not seeing Rachel move. Shelby and Brody both stared at Rachel wondering what's going to happen. Rachel walked to Santana and smacked her hard in the face.

"How dare you talk about my dads like that, they were greatful to even let you live here and your disrespecting them, maybe I should have left you homeless." Rachel tells her about to leave when Santana grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me, I've had it with your deceiving and manipulative ways. You claim that we're best friend only because I kept you from living on the street but if you care about Brittany so much then go live with her because I'm done being your verbal punching bag." Santana pushed her to the ground.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that." Brody helps her up and asked if she was okay checking her back and head.

"How are you feeling Rae?" Rachel just ignores him and walked into the kitchen. Santana nods rushing upstairs and sat on the floor crying while holding her face.

"I'll talk to Santana while you talk to Rachel." Shelby tells Brody. Brody nods going into the kitchen while Shelby goes upstairs and saw Santana sitting on the floor sobbing.

**Find out what happens next and the song was A Boy Like That from Glee.**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

* * *

******In The Kitchen.**

Brody walked into the kitchen to see his girlfriend leaning against the counter with a knife in her hand shaking. He rushed over to her and took it out of her hand and put it far away from her. He knows she's hurting and angry but having a knife around her at the moment was a bad idea.

"Rae you shouldn't have a knife any where near you. What were you thinking picking it up?" She snapped her head up glaring hard.

"Are we really having a conversation about a cooking knife in my hand?" She said angrily. Brody knew she was still upset so he was just respond calmly.

"Rachel I know your hurting and upset about what just happened between you and Santana but it just wasn't safe to me." Brody said calmly.

"Your right but she gets me so mad. I have no idea why she's horrible to me. Never in my life have I met somebody that was seriously out to get me and she wasn't the only one but I felt so lonely last year and I just wish I knew you then because then I wouldn't have felt so lonely." She mutters looking down at the counter.

"Baby I don't want you to feel like your lonely. Why didn't you tell me this before?" She just shrugged.

**Why, why, why.**

Rachel listens to him sing the opening of one of her favorite songs then starts singing with him.

_Oh ooh ohh._

He stood there singing and she slowly looks up but doesn't look at him and sang her part when she knows.

**There you are, in a darkened room**  
**And you're all alone, looking out the window**  
**Your heart is cold and lost the will to love**  
**Like a broken arrow**  
**Here I stand in the shadows**

_In the shadows_

**Come to come, come to me**

He walked over to her slowly as they sing together but he doesn't touch her.

_**Can't you see that?**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

_**Nobody wants to cry**_

_**My body's longing to hold you**_

_**So bad it hurts inside**_ _**Time is precious and it's slipping away**_

_**And I've been waiting for you all of my life (**ohh**)**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_ _**So why **(why**), **_

Brody moved closer and placed his hand on her chin lifting her head up and she looks into his eyes as he sings to her.

**why don't you let me love you**

_**Why (**ooh ohh yeah**), why (oh why), why**_

Rachel sings her part alone wishing he was holding her and he smiled at her.

_Ooh ooh, yeah_  
_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song_  
_It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh_  
_And suddenly you're flying down the stairs_  
_Into my arms, baby, ohh._

He looks down at her singing and she sings after him not once letting go of their staring contest.

**Before I start going crazy**

_Going crazy, ohh_

**Run to me**

_Run to me_

_**Cause I'm dying...**_

Brody so badly wanted to take her in his arms and just kiss her until she couldn't hardly breathe.

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_  
_**Nobody wants to cry (**_**I don't wanna cry**_**)**_  
_**My body's longing to hold you (**_**I'm longing to hold you**_**)**_  
_**So bad it hurts inside**_  
_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**_  
_**And I've been waiting for you all of my life (**ohh**)**_  
_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_  
_**So why**_

She placed her hand on his face singing her part wanting to be just as close to him.

_Why, why don't you let me love you?_

He moves closer almost hovering over her and they intensely stare into each others while singing.

**I wanna feel you need me**

_Feel you need me_

**Just like the air you're breathing**

_Breathing, I need you here in my life_

**_Don't walk away_**,

_don't walk away_

**Don't walk alway**,** walk away**

_No, no, no, no..._

He lifts her up onto the counter and pressed himself against her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they sing with such love and passion to each other.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_**Nobody wants to cry...**yeah yeah_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely **_(_yeah ohh ooh_)

_**Nobody wants to cry **_(_nobody wants to cry_)

_**My body's longing to hold you **_(_is longing to hold you_)

_**So bad it hurts inside **_(_hurts inside_)

_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**_

_**And I've been waiting for you all of my life **_(_ohh_)

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

**So why **(_why_),

**why don't you let me love you**

_Let me love you..._

Rachel held the long note perfectly surprising Brody who didn't know she can sing that high but he was impressed with his baby's singing ability.

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_  
_**Nobody wants to cry **_(_nobody wants to cry.._.)  
_**My body's longing to hold you **_(**I'm longing to hold you**)  
_**So bad it hurts inside **_(_so hurt inside_)

They stopped singing just staring at each other. Rachel has never felt turned on in her life just from singing. Brody makes her feel many things that Finn or Jesse never did and to feel turned on just from singing? Made her mind go loopy a little.

"Wow." She whispers breathing hard and moved closer to him on the counter running her hands through his hair.

"Yeah I know." He said agreeing with her. He was just as turn on she was and he so badly wanted to make love to her right into the kitchen but that just wasn't going to happen with Rachel's birth mother here and they weren't even in that stage of their relationship yet.

"I think we should finish dinner then talk about how your feeling, does that sound good?" He said gently. She nods pecking his lips then he moves back a little picking her up from the counter then slowly puts her down but keeps his arms around her.

"Everything is going to be okay babe, those things she said about you and your dads was cruel and I'm going to be here for you no matter what. I'm not using you like she said because why would I use the girl that I'm in love with? " She just nods wanting to believe him that everything was going to be okay but still wasn't sure.

They pulled away and pecked each others lips a few times then finished making their dinner. Brody was always near her making sure she wasn't as angry as she was before.

**Upstairs.**

Santana was sitting on the floor in the hallway not bothering to make it to her room when she heard footsteps. She knew it was Shelby because she heard her and Brody talking about wanting to fix what's happened between her and Rachel. She has never been kind to Rachel but this year seemed different to her.

"Santana?" She sniffled looking up at Shelby and sighs looking down. Shelby sits down across from her.

"I know I was cruel to her. I've always been that way with Rachel but I guess she finally couldn't take it anymore nad snapped." Shelby just nods.

"Well do you blame her for finally sticking up for herself? I know it's not easy in high school trust me I was bullied myself but I learned how not the bad comments about my clothes, my face or my body get the best of me. I might have put on a brave face and smile but that doesn't mean it didn't effect me inside and out because it does."

Santana always noticed that Rachel was doing the same thing after ever insult or cruel remark anybody throw at her. That made everybody do it more thinking she didn't have a backbone to fight back but knew that Rachel Barbra Berry wasn't as strong everybody thought she was.

"Santana I really don't know why you, the jocks, the cheerios, the Glee club or Quinn made my daughter feel the way she does but I'm telling you this now, it's going to stop and not only are you going to apologize to Rachel for everything she's done for you to make sure your not in some woman's shelter or living in the street but your also going to apologize to Hiram and Leroy for disrespecting their daughter and them. I know your angry about your parents not being around and not supporting you on your sexuality but lashing out on others is not the way of handling things in this world." Santana couldn't believe that Shelby rambled on without taking a breath just like Rachel.

"I know it's not the way but it hurts you know? sure I can finally be out with Brittany but for my own parents to not want anything to do with me. I guess I took my hurt and anger on Rachel. She's been so nice and like a best friend to me since the year started and I blew it." Shelby just stares at her.

"Well what do you think you should do about this?" Santana sat there thinking.

"I think I should just let her calm down for the night and try to talk to her tomorrow." Shelby thought that was for the best.

"You know you also have to apologize to Brody for thinking he was using Rachel. I've seen those two together and you have too. Does he look like the guy that would really use Rachel for anything?" Santana shook her head. Brody Weston actually showed how much he was into Rachel unlike Finn who wasn't into as much and she wanted Rachel to be happy.

"I know I do but I think I should just stay away from both of them for tonight." Shelby says it was fine. She was going to started on dinner.

"You know if you don't know how to say it with words Santana then the next best thing to do is write a letter to her or find a song to her." Shelby tells her before going downstairs.

**With Brody and Rachel at 2:30 in the morning.**

Brody was in the guest room sleeping in the bed, thinking about how turned on he was after singing with his girlfriend in the kitchen. He seriously had to take a cold shower after dinner but now he was thinking about her more and thought her body against his just making out with her. Things would get heated and Rachel would suddently pull her top off showing off her amazing breast he's been dying to touch. She would take off his shirt and then they would make out some more.

He takes off his shirt feeling hot and closed his eyes again still thinking about her. He would ask if he could touch her, she would say yes and then he slowly grabs ahold of her breast that wasn't covered in a bra and gently squeezed them making her moan but he puts his finger in her mouth to get her to be quiet.

She would blush sucking on his finger as he squeezed her breasts some more then she moves back a little and slowly played with the waistband of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" He would ask feeling himself getting alot harder then before.

"I'm taking care of your_ big_ problem here, is that alright with you?" She would ask softly then slowly pulls down his boxers and glanced down at his rock hard long and thick cock that feel real good if he was inside her making love. He felt like he was actually being stroked by her and opened his eyes to see Rachel really stroking him without a shirt and bra on and smirking at him.

"Rachel what are you doing in here and when did you come in?" She puts her hand to her lips telling him to be quiet.

"I know you felt as turned on as I did in the kitchen so I'm taking care of you baby, try to be quiet or else I have to leave you in pain and rush back to my room, I locked the door so Shelby won't come in." Rachel whispers seductively before going down and putting her mouth on his cock licking it then sucks on it slowly.

Brody couldn't believe what was happening right now. He placed his hands in her hair to keep it away from her face as she kept on sucking his cock and he tried so hard to keep quiet but she was just so good that he wasn't sure how he could keep quiet.

"Shh baby." She said after taking him out of her mouth.

"I-I can-can't hel-help it, your mouth feels so good on me." She smirked.

"Brody?" He just stared at her wanting her to keep going.

"I don't have a gag reflex so I could just put you all the way in my mouth and you would hit the back off my throat without me gagging." His eyes widen really wishing she didn't tell him that. He sat up pushing himself into her mouth and she moaned softly as he fucked her mouth. After awhile he cums into her mouth and she swallows all of it before pulling him out of her mouth.

"Don't ever tease me like that again." He says softly breathing hard.

"Touch me with your tongue Brody." He knew what she meant by that and he so badly wanted to but he wanted to make sure she was ready for that.

"Are you sure?" She grabs his hand and puts it into her shorts and he almost groaning feeling how wet she was.

"Does that answer your question?" She says moaning softly while squeezing her breasts wanting to feel his mouth on her vagina.

Brody put his boxers back on and picks her up bringing her over to the pillows and slowly takes off her shorts and panties. He saw how wet she really was seeing bare she was down there. He always wanted to do this and now it was really happening.

"Are you ready?" He whispers staring into her eyes. She nods whispering that she's more then ready and he bends down slowly flicking his tongue on her clit which turns Rachel on more and moaned softly with her eyes closed. She has never felt this good in her life.

"Ohh baby that feel so good." She tells him running her hands through his hair as he keeps going down on her. He starts getting rough and faster which makes Rachel grab ahold of the pillow and place it on her face holding it tightly as he makes her close to the edge of having her first orgasm.

"Mmmm baby tell me that this is mine, tell me that you only belong to me." Brody says stopping.

"Ohh baby all for you, please it belongs to you and only you now finish me off." She mumbles against the pillow and gasped softly feeling his tongue go deep inside her. She was so close and felt his fingers rubbing her clit faster as he moves in and out of her.

"Cum for me baby, just let go Rae." He whispers. After hearing that she finally lets go all in Brody's mouth and he swallows it and sucks her dry.

They both are breathing hard but Rachel smiles at him lovely and he kissed her and they both moaned taking each other but didn't care they just wanted to be this close to each other but she had to get back to her room before her birth mother wakes up.

"Good night baby I love you and sleep good." He says smirking as he helps her get dressed.

"Good night baby and I love you too and trust me I will be." She says grinning then kisses him one more time before sneaking back to her room with a huge smile on her face and gets into her bed.

"Damn she/he looks sexy naked." They mutter at the same time with huge smiles on their faces before going to sleep.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Nobody Wants To Be Lonely by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguiliera.**


	15. Chapter 15 Part 1

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

* * *

******The Next Day With Finn.**

Finn sat on his bed looking at pictures of him and Rachel together the summer before their Junior year. He picked up a picture of him and Rachel and she's kissing his cheek. He starts singing looking at more pictures of them together and a few of just her.

_It never crossed my mind at all _  
_That's what I tell myself _  
_What we had has come and gone _  
_You're better off with someone else _  
_It's for the best, I know it is _  
_But I see you _  
_Sometimes I try to hide _  
_What I feel inside_

He looked at Rachel's facebook page and looks at pictures of her with Brody looking alot more in love with him and keeps on singing.

_And I turn around _  
_You're with him now _  
_I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why _  
_You're so hard to forget _  
_Don't remind me _  
_I'm not over it _  
_Tell me why _  
_I can't seem to face the truth _  
_I'm just a little too not over you _  
_(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh) _  
_Not over you _  
_(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)_

Finn looks back at more pictures of just Rachel and tried to smile at the goofy pictures of her that he took and he frowns still singing.

_Memories _  
_Supposed to fade _  
_What's wrong with my heart? _  
_Shake it off, let it go _  
_Didn't think it be this hard _  
_Should be strong _  
_Moving on _  
_But I see you _  
_Sometimes I try to hide _  
_What I feel inside_

He felt tears clouding his eyes looking at the pictures of her and Brody together and saw some of her on his back looking like she's laughing then some of her looking so in love with the guy and it's like he was never part of her life.

___And I turn around _  
_You're with him now _  
_I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why _  
_You're so hard to forget _  
_Don't remind me _  
_I'm not over it _  
_Tell me why _  
_I can't seem to face the truth _  
_I'm just a little too not over you_

He looks back at pictures of him and Rachel together at the lake and he missed those days and wish he never broke up with her then started dating Quinn Fabray again because he could have been with Rachel during prom but no he had to take Quinn wishing it was his ex girlfriend he was dancing with.

_Maybe I regret _  
_Everything I said _  
_No way to take it all back, yeah _  
_Now I'm on my own _  
_How I let you go _  
_I'll never understand _  
_I'll never understand _  
_Yeah, oooh, oooh, oooh _  
_Oooooooh _  
_Oh _  
_Ooooh, oh_

He throws the pictures of him and Rachel together on the ground with tears falling down his face wishing the pain would go away.

_Tell me why _  
_You're so hard to forget _  
_Don't remind me _  
_I'm not over it _  
_Tell me why _  
_I can't seem to face the truth _  
_I'm just a little too not over you_

Finn looks one more time at Rachel's pictures of her with Brody and felt sick to his stomach seeing about 4 pictures of Rachel kissing her new college boyfriend on the lips and on the cheek. He logs off after that no longer in the mood to see her with another guy.

_Tell me why _  
_You're so hard to forget _  
_Don't remind me _  
_I'm not over it _  
_Tell me why _  
_I can't seem to face the truth _  
_And I really don't know what to do_

_I'm just a little too not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  
Not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)_

He turned off his laptop and lays back down crying for an hour then sleeps for the rest of the day wishing his life was better then it was.

**At The Berry House.**

Rachel and Brody walked downstairs together with loving smiles on their faces as they held onto each other. They sat on the couch just so in touch with each other. Rachel was laying in his lap with her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"You look beautiful in the morning." He murmurs running his hands through her hair. It was Saturday and next Sunday Brody had to be back in New York.

"No I don't." She murmurs snuggling more into him.

"Yes you do baby, you look gorgeous every time I see you and I'm not just saying that because I'm your boyfriend." Rachel blushed and looked at him yawning a little.

"Are you tired still babe?" She nodded a little pouting and he kisses her temple.

"How about you get comfortable on the couch and I'll go make breakfast for us, does that sound good?" She nods climbing off him and he gets up but not before pecking his girlfriend's lips.

She smiles kissing him a few more times before he goes into the kitchen and starts making them a nice breakfast. Rachel thought about last night and the moment she shared with Brody and knew she was ready to make love to him but she wanted to be aleast 18 when they take that next step in their relationship.

Rachel heard the door bell ring and groaned standing up and walked to the door and opened it to see Brittany Pierce standing there.

"Is Santana still asleep?" Rachel just shrugged not letting her in the house.

"Can I go see her?" She shrugged pointing inside the house and Brittany frowns.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" She asked closed to tears.

"Just come in and wait by the door and call your girlfriend because I'm not speaking to her." Brittany walks in and calls Santana while Rachel sits on the couch.

Santana comes down a few seconds later holding Brittany in her arms asking what's wrong and she told her about Rachel being mean to her.

She walks over to Rachel and slaps her in the face hard. "How could you be mean to my girlfriend Man hands?" Santana spats. Rachel stood up.

"Don't ever slap me again, I wasn't being mean to your girlfriend." Santana slaps her again not believing her.

"STOP FUCKING SLAPPING ME. SHE ASKED IF YOU WERE AWAKE AND I SHRUGGED THEN SHE ASKED IF SHE COULD SEE YOU AND I POINTED INSIDE THE HOUSE SO SHE COULD COME FUCKING SEE YOUR BACKSTABBING ASS AND THEN SHE ASKED WHY I WAS BEING MEAN TO HER." She screams.

Brody walked the room asking what's going on and Santana glared at Rachel not believing a word she said.

"Your girlfriend here is a lier, she's being mean to my girlfriend and I don't like it." Santana said glaring at Brody then pushed Rachel slapping her again.

"Knock it off Santana." Brody demanded but she wasn't going to listen to him and pushed Rachel again but this time Rachel pushed her and Santana pushed her back then they start fighting grabbing each others hair and screaming at each other. Santana kicked Rachel in the stomach and she screams feeling the pain but held her ground fighting back.

"KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW." Both girls stopped moving and looked to see Shelby glaring at both girls firmly.

**Find out what happens next and the song was A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta.**


	16. Chapter 16 Part 2

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

* * *

"KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW." Both girls stopped moving and looked to see Shelby glaring at both girls firmly.

"Why am I seeing two young ladies fighting in a house like this?" Shelby asked walking down the stairs. They don't say anything.

"Who made the first move with the fighting and I want answers right now." Both girls pointed at each girl.

"Brittany do you know who the first move which lead to this fighting match?" Brittany pointed to Rachel and she glared at her.

"I didn't start it, I was sitting on the couch and Santana just came up to me and slapped me in the face." Santana scuffed.

"I only slapped you because you were being a bitch to my girlfriend." Rachel sarcastically starts laughing.

"How was pointing inside my house so she can come in and see you being a bitch? She asked why I was being mean to her because I wouldn't speak to her. I wasn't doing anything to her or you so back off." Santana and Shelby looked at Brittany.

"Is she telling the truth Brittany?" Brittany nodded sadly. Santana sighs looking down shaking her head.

"Santana what happened to you doing what we talked about? fighting isn't the answer to your anger with my daughter. Rachel, myself and her dads have been nothing but nice to you letting you stay here and you keep picking fights with her. Rachel I'm surprised at you for even fighting with her because that's so unlike you." She already knew this but she's finally sticking up for herself.

Both girls looked away from each other feeling ashamed for fighting over something so little.

"Santana it seems that your not going to change your ways and for that I'm sorry but I rather not have you live here but it's up to Rachel since she invited you."

Rachel looked at Santana to see her looking a mess. She was a mess herself and she looked at Brody to see him shaking his head disappointed in her before going into the kitchen. She sighs really hoping she doesn't lose her boyfriend over this fight with Santana.

"I have put up with the bullying with her for many years and for her to slap me over again until I cracked is enough for me to handle so I agree with my mother. I want you out of my house and hopefully your girlfriend will let you stay with her because I'm done being nice to you and I really don't care if you slushie me just as long as your out of my house where I can enjoy myself again. I guess we will never be friends again." Rachel walked upstairs to check out her face and fix her hair.

Santana watched her go upstairs and sighs. Once again she was kicked out of a house that couldn't handle her bitchy ways anymore. She knew Brittany's family loves her and she knew they would accept her but she actually liked living in the Berry house but that's over and done with.

"Come Sanny I'll help you pack up your stuff." She heard Brittany say and she nodded. She didn't even want to look or speak to Miss Corcoran right now.

**Later That Night.**

Shelby had things to do and it was just Rachel and Brody who weren't speaking to each other. Brody actually went to his mother's house to see his sister so it was just Rachel since Santana was no longer living with her. Rachel hated to be alone but she had to baby sit Beth while Shelby was out.

"Atleast you still like to be around me Beth. My own boyfriend doesn't even want to be around me. I know I shouldn't have fought her back but she gave me no choice. Brody might break up with me seeing how crazy I got, I really don't want lonely and lose the best person that has come into my life." She tells Beth who is looking at her confused but she just goes back to playing with her toys.

The door opens and Rachel saw Brody walking in and closed the door and took off his shoes and she looked away knowing he's not going to talk to her.

"Hey baby can we talk?" Rachel didn't like those words.

"You here you break up with me right? I'm sorry for acting crazy but she was pushing me over the edge." Brody sits down on the floor with her and Beth.

"No I'm not going to break up with you Rachel. Sure I was disappointed in you fighting because that's so unlike you but I would never break up with you over something as fighting with another girl. I love you no matter how crazy you are but this fighting has to stop okay?" She nods hugging him.

"I missed you." She says softly against his neck.

"I missed you too baby I'm sorry for not talking to you but I just need to cool down." She understood and they talk for alittle bit while playing with Beth.

"Are we good now?" She asked him hopefully.

"Yes babe were more then good." Rachel smiles really happy that she still has her boyfriend.

**Find out what happens next.**


	17. Chapter 17 Sneak Peak

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

* * *

**On Monday At McKinley.**

Rachel was in her AP Math class listening to the teacher talk while her boyfriend Brody was sitting in her seat and she was placed on his lap as she did her work and he was rubbing her stomach in tiny circles. The teachers didn't mind Rachel sitting on Brody's lap because they knew he was going to be gone next week.

Quinn Fabray walked into the room late and took her seat which was next to Rachel Berry's and sat down opening her notebook and started to catch up on the work, she wasn't aware that Brody was sitting next to her until she saw the girl that didn't have a problem in stealing Finn Hudson her Sophomore year then she let Rachel have her in the beginning of their Junior year when she was with Sam but she got Finn back and once again Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off her man and Finn finally realized that he wasn't over Rachel and they broke up for good.

Quinn really thought this was going to find a guy that she could be happy with because she was over Finn and she found the guy in Brody Weston but once again Rachel beat her and when she found out that they have been dating all summer. It bugged her from her for two years then moved on to some super hottie that had no right to be with Rachel. Sure she doesn't hate her as much as she did last year and the year before. But she still couldn't hand why Brody Weston would want to date a girl that wore animal sweaters and has a huge nose? that's not true. Rachel's nose isn't that big but it's big.

"Does Rachel even have feelings for Finn anymore?" Quinn thought watching the couple and saw Brody kiss Rachel's cheek before whispering soft in her ear.

20 minutes later the bell rings and they are free to leave. Quinn walks out ignoring the couple and went off to her class.

Rachel couldn't take her eyes off her boyfriend as he held her hand walking out of the classroom into the hallway.

"Who knew that me dating a college student would make some many cheerleaders and random girls jealous of me. I mean even Quinn Fabray is jealous of me and she hates me." She says.

Brody chuckles at his girlfriend as she talks and wrapped his arm around her and she beamed with joy resting against him.

"They better get use to it because your stuck with me babe." Rachel was about peck his lips when a random cheerleader with long dark blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail, with tan skin and dark blue eyes, walked up to them with a shy smile.

"Hey Rachel Berry." She said with a smile then glanced at the hot guy at her school for a week.

"Um hi whoever you are, your not going to slushie me are you?" Rachel asked while she cuddled more into Brody glancing at the cheerleader.

The cheerio shook her head smiling at her. "No I'm not even carrying a slushie or planning anything, I'm Ava Channing, I'm a Senior here and let me just say your super lucky to be dating a super hot college guy." Ava says about to touch his strong arms when Rachel pushes her hand away glaring at the cheerio.

"If you knew he was my boyfriend Ava, then why on earth are you trying to touch his arm?" Rachel demanded. Ava frowned slightly and sighed.

"Some of the cheerios dared me to flirt with him in front of you but I really don't want to upset because you seem nice." Ava replies.

Brody and Rachel stare at the cheerleader wondering if she was planning something.

"Okay can we help with anything else?" Ava bites her bottom lip and looked back at the couple.

"I was kind of hoping we could I don't know, um maybe friends Rachel?" Brody stared at his girlfriend for a second before looking back at the younger girl.

Santana stared one of her fellow cheerios wondering what she was doing talking to Rachel Berry and her college boyfriend Brody. She had to look into this.

"You want to be friends with me?" Rachel asked still in Brody's arms then she saw Santana staring at them and she scuffed.

"Santana sent you over here right? I don't know what kind of game your trying to play but I'm tired of cheerleaders thinking there better then others." Rachel snaps.

"I'm not playing a game and Santana might be Captain of the cheerios but she can't control me. I really do want to be friends with you." Ava says sincerely.

Brody and Rachel actually believed her and Rachel felt bad for snapping at her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Ava. It's not everyday that a cheerio that I don't know besides Santana and Brittany come up to me offering to be friends." She giggles.

"Yeah I'm sorry for the bullying and slushies. I don't get why we throw them in people's faces." Ava said with a shrug.

"Anyways here is my cell phone number and I'll save yours when you text me." She hands Rachel her number waving at them then walks off to her next class.

Rachel looks at Brody wondering if she was doing the right thing being friends with a random cheerio who could easily burn her in the end.

"Come on baby, now is not the time to think about what just happened. We have to get to your next class." Brody said kissing her lips before pulling her down the hallway.

**Find out what happens next and that was sneak peak of what's coming in this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become Rachel's new friends. **

* * *

**On Monday At McKinley.**

Rachel was in her AP Math class listening to the teacher talk while her boyfriend Brody was sitting in her seat and she was placed on his lap as she did her work and he was rubbing her stomach in tiny circles. The teachers didn't mind Rachel sitting on Brody's lap because they knew he was going to be gone next week.

Quinn Fabray walked into the room late and took her seat which was next to Rachel Berry's and sat down opening her notebook and started to catch up on the work, she wasn't aware that Brody was sitting next to her until she saw the girl that didn't have a problem in stealing Finn Hudson her Sophomore year then she let Rachel have her in the beginning of their Junior year when she was with Sam but she got Finn back and once again Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off her man and Finn finally realized that he wasn't over Rachel and they broke up for good.

Quinn really thought this was going to find a guy that she could be happy with because she was over Finn and she found the guy in Brody Weston but once again Rachel beat her and when she found out that they have been dating all summer. It bugged her from her for two years then moved on to some super hottie that had no right to be with Rachel. Sure she doesn't hate her as much as she did last year and the year before. But she still couldn't hand why Brody Weston would want to date a girl that wore animal sweaters and has a huge nose? that's not true. Rachel's nose isn't that big but it's big.

"Does Rachel even have feelings for Finn anymore?" Quinn thought watching the couple and saw Brody kiss Rachel's cheek before whispering soft in her ear.

20 minutes later the bell rings and they are free to leave. Quinn walks out ignoring the couple and went off to her class.

Rachel couldn't take her eyes off her boyfriend as he held her hand walking out of the classroom into the hallway.

"Who knew that me dating a college student would make some many cheerleaders and random girls jealous of me. I mean even Quinn Fabray is jealous of me and she hates me." She says.

Brody chuckles at his girlfriend as she talks and wrapped his arm around her and she beamed with joy resting against him.

"They better get use to it because your stuck with me babe." Rachel was about peck his lips when a random cheerleader with long dark blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail, with tan skin and dark blue eyes, walked up to them with a shy smile.

"Hey Rachel Berry." She said with a smile then glanced at the hot guy at her school for a week.

"Um hi whoever you are, your not going to slushie me are you?" Rachel asked while she cuddled more into Brody glancing at the cheerleader.

The cheerio shook her head smiling at her. "No I'm not even carrying a slushie or planning anything, I'm Ava Channing, I'm a Senior here and let me just say your super lucky to be dating a super hot college guy." Ava says about to touch his strong arms when Rachel pushes her hand away glaring at the cheerio.

"If you knew he was my boyfriend Ava, then why on earth are you trying to touch his arm?" Rachel demanded. Ava frowned slightly and sighed.

"Some of the cheerios dared me to flirt with him in front of you but I really don't want to upset because you seem nice." Ava replies.

Brody and Rachel stare at the cheerleader wondering if she was planning something.

"Okay can we help with anything else?" Ava bites her bottom lip and looked back at the couple.

"I was kind of hoping we could I don't know, um maybe friends Rachel?" Brody stared at his girlfriend for a second before looking back at the younger girl.

Santana stared one of her fellow cheerios wondering what she was doing talking to Rachel Berry and her college boyfriend Brody. She had to look into this.

"You want to be friends with me?" Rachel asked still in Brody's arms then she saw Santana staring at them and she scuffed.

"Santana sent you over here right? I don't know what kind of game your trying to play but I'm tired of cheerleaders thinking there better then others." Rachel snaps.

"I'm not playing a game and Santana might be Captain of the cheerios but she can't control me. I really do want to be friends with you." Ava says sincerely.

Brody and Rachel actually believed her and Rachel felt bad for snapping at her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Ava. It's not everyday that a cheerio that I don't know besides Santana and Brittany come up to me offering to be friends." She giggles.

"Yeah I'm sorry for the bullying and slushies. I don't get why we throw them in people's faces." Ava said with a shrug.

"Anyways here is my cell phone number and I'll save yours when you text me." She hands Rachel her number waving at them then walks off to her next class.

Rachel looks at Brody wondering if she was doing the right thing being friends with a random cheerio who could easily burn her in the end.

"Come on baby, now is not the time to think about what just happened. We have to get to your next class." Brody said kissing her lips before pulling her down the hallway.

** Later That Day.**

Ava left her class when the bell rang and she bumped into a few cheerios and they smiled at her.

"Hey Ava how was making Berry jealous as you flirted with that guy that is way too hot for her?" One of the cheerios asked.

"I didn't do okay and I'm not going to mess up her relationship with Brody. They seem really happy together." They glared at her.

"Can't you do anything right? the deal was for you to flirt with Brody and have Rachel get jealous, not you backing out." Ava rolls her eyes.

"Guys don't you think it's getting annoying that your trying to tear down a girl that takes our crap since forever? I mean some of us our Seniors and so is she, i'm not putting up with the bullying anymore and I just happen to becoming her friend." They stared at her then smirked.

"Great idea become her friend and learn everything about her so we can use it to make her life even more hell." One of the cheerios said smirking at her.

"No when I said I was becoming her friend, I actually mean her friend and it won't be fake. None of you control me." She says annoyed.

"Come on Ava you have to start making Rachel Man hands Berry suffer, She's nothing but a waste of space here at McKinkley." Ava flips them off.

"No she's not and I'm tired of thinking were better then others here just because were cheerleaders. I'm not up for being a bully." She tells them about to leave when she felt somebody grab her arm and she turns around to see Santana holding onto her.

"Ava don't listen to the others. You don't have to bully Rachel Berry but I do want to talk you later if you don't mind." Ava pulls her arm away nodding and walked off.

"All of you leave Ava alone before I kick your asses. Get to class before I tell coach you've been slacking off." They walked off while Santana stood there thinking.

**With Santana and Ava talking before Lunch.**

Santana pulled Ava into the choir room since nobody wasn't in there. Ava looked around the room then looked at the Captain of the cheerios wondering if she was in trouble or in risk of getting kicked off the cheerios.

"Have a seat Ava." Both girls sit down and Ava waited until Santana spoke.

"What's your deal with being friendly to Rachel Berry?" Ava sighs rolling her blue eyes.

"I want to be her friend is that so hard to believe?" Santana nodded.

"Yes because I've heard you talk about her with the others. Hell I've said shit about her but she doesn't need to be hurt anymore." Ava agreed with her.

"I totally agree with you Santana and I know that it might be strange at first but I'm not being a fake person." Santana nodded.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you but who am I tell you who to be friends with? I wasn't a good friend to her and now we don't even look at each other." Ava nods.

"That's not my fault and if you want to be friends with her again and I mean actually try this time? then stop acting like a bitch and try being nicer." Santana stays quiet.

"Why do you want to be friends with her anyways? I mean you haven't been that great of a person to her and you told everybody that you slept with Finn Hudson, slushied her and called her cruel names. I wouldn't give you a chance if I was her but she's the kindest girl I've ever met when she's not being a diva."

"True she can be but for now I'll give her space until I figure out a plan to have her give me and Brittany another chance at friendship." Santana tells her.

They talk for awhile before heading to lunch not knowing that Rachel and Brody were behind the piano after hiding when they heard people walking into the room, listening to everything and heard them leave.

"So what are you going to do after hearing that Rae?" Brody asked his girlfriend. Rachel looked at him and shrugged unsure.

"No clue babe but I guess I can try giving Ava a shot at a friendship but as for Santana? I really can't forgive her right now after everything that happened." He nods.

"Well I'll support you in whatever you decided." Rachel nodded pointing to her lips and he pecks her lips quickly before they get up slowly and grabbed Rachel's things.

"Let's go to lunch." Rachel grabbed his hand and they walked out heading to the lunch room.

**Find out what happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become Rachel's new friends. **

* * *

**At Lunch.**

Rachel was sitting with Kurt, Blaine, Vanna, her new great friends Remi and Kyla while sitting sitting close to her boyfriend away from the Glee Club table since she didn't want to be around them, she really never got along with Quinn, Finn, Mike, Artie and Tina and Puck.

Mercedes was part of the Troubletones along with Santana and Brittany and a few cheerios along with a girl named Sugar Motta which was her birth Mother's new group that she decided to start which pissed Rachel off but she was happy with New Directions and couldn't wait to beat Shelby's group at Sectionals.

"So this random cheerleader walks up to you and Brody at your locker trying to flirt with him?" Kurt asked while sitting next to his boyfriend Blaine.

"Yup she tried to touch his arm after she said that I was super lucky to be dating a super hot college guy." Rachel said while leaning against Brody who had his arm around her waist.

"Yeah my girl here glared at the cheerleader and pushed her hand away before she could touch me and said If she knew I was her boyfriend then why on earth is she trying to touch my arm?" Kurt smirked at his fellow diva.

"Oh Rachel always the jealous one but we love you." Rachel pouts and takes another bite of her salad. Ava walks over to them and clears her throat.

"Um hey Rachel do you mind if I sit with you guys? I really don't want to hear the cheerios talking about hair and makeup or which boy is super hot." Ava said.

Blaine, Vanna and Kurt stared at the dark blonde haired cheerleader standing at their lunch table. Rachel and Brody weren't joking around when they said that some cheerio walked up to them wanting to start a friendship with Rachel Berry.

"Um sure Ava you can join us right guys?" Rachel said trying to give this friendship a chance but she didn't fully trust Ava Channing just yet.

Vanna glanced at Ava not liking her for some reason. "Not so fast Rach. I want to know what's the catch with Ava here." Vanna said glancing at the cheerio.

Ava looks at Vanna Weston knowing her from Chem class that they shared together. She knows that the cheerios and jocks have jerks to Rachel Berry but she wasn't going to hurt her fellow Senior classmate since it's getting a little boring just throwing slushies in people's faces and insulting them. she's also seen Vanna with Rachel and knew they were best friends for life along with Kurt Hummel but she wanted to be apart of that friendship too if they let her.

"There is no catch to why I want to be friends with Rachel Berry." Ava tells Vanna looking right into her blue eyes.

"Is that so because you didn't seem to want to be her friend last year or the year before that so why now? is it because she's dating my brother and you think if you pretend to be friends with her that you can do everything you can to get my brother to break up with my best friend? If that's so then you can go right back to your cheerios table right now because I believe my best friend Rachel Berry is tired of being played when it comes to a friendship at this school." Rachel looked at Ava to see her frowning.

"You want to know the honest truth? I'm now just coming to her wanting a friendship because since our freshman year I've wanted to be friends with her but everybody told that she was a loser that wore short skirts, knee socks and animal sweaters so I got pressured into ignoring Rachel Berry at all cost and just fake laugh when others made fun of her or slushied her. Did I want to be apart of the bullying at this school? not all all because it meant that I was no good as the others so I hid because I didn't want to slushie the girl that has the most amazing voice I've heard whenever you do your thing in Glee club." Rachel looks at Ava to see the truth in her eyes.

"Look Vanna Weston I might be on the cheerios since high school started and I might wear this uniform everyday blending in with the other cheerios but I'm a really nice person that hates fighting, loves watching bad tv and great movies, loves having sleepovers and just singing and goofing around to the radio or just hanging out with my friends if I actually had real friends but I don't because it's always been me hanging around the cheerios feeling left out." Rachel stared at her.

"Ava if you felt left out and just tired of hanging with the cheerleaders or jocks then why didn't you just quit and try coming up to me asking for a friendship? sure I would have been shocked at first but I would have given you a chance like I am now." Ava stared at her surprised.

"Your really going to give me a chance to be your friend Rachel?" Rachel nodded with a nice smile.

"Yes I'm not a doormat or a push over but I also believe in the giving a person a chance in earning my trust or friendship Ava. You can sit with us and Vanna will try to be nice right Vanna?" Both girls looked Brody's sister and she rolled her eyes nodding.

"Yeah I'll be nice to your new friendship project." Brody kicks his sister's leg making her groan in pain glaring at him.

"Knock it off Vanna. Just because some of those cheerios are mean and cruel to people doesn't mean you have to act the same way. Ava and Rachel are willing to try at being friends with each other and I think you guys should do the same with Ava because I think she's going to be around for awhile." Brody tells them while wrapping his arm back around Rachel's waist while finishing up his own lunch. Vanna sighs before texting on her phone to McKenna about what's going on with her school days.

"So how did you two meet and how is your relationship going?" Ava asked Brody and Rachel who were giving each other flirty smiles.

They start telling her how they met and she thought it was cute. She wished she had somebody like that but most guys here were jerks or just annoying.

"Do you think you two can handle this relationship with Brody being in New York and you being here?" Rachel nodded because she loved Brody and they totally fit each other perfectly.

"Yes I think were going to be fun and during Christmas break Rachel's going to come to New York with me and stay at my apartment and we will have a wonderful time there even though she's jewish and I'm willing to learn about her jewish faith." Rachel rests her head on his shoulder.

"Brody and I are happy in love and sure he might be older then me and in college but I'm done with high school guys." Rachel tells her as Brody leans in and pecks her lips.

**At The Glee Table.**

Santana watched Ava laugh and talk with Rachel,Blaine, Brody, Kurt,Vanna,Remi and Kayla. She frowned just watching them be happy without her or the others. She got used to Rachel being her friend but she messed up her chances by acting like a bitch and fighting a girl who she didn't know had the guts to fight back.

"Sanny are you alright?" Brittany asked her girlfriend who was looking right at Rachel's table.

"No Brittany I'm really not okay and you shouldn't be either after what we've done to Rachel. I've been a backstabbing bitch for many years and now I did many things to Rachel Berry that I regret ever doing and that's hard for me to admit but to have her kick me out of her house really showed me that she's not a doormat or a pushover. She got fed up with me and kicked me out." They all listened to her talk.

"Every year we talk about how Rachel Berry is annoying, a diva, a kiss ass, she's too short like a midget, she has man hands which isn't true and she has two gay days as her parents who she loves so very much. We make fun of her song choices or movies choices, we make fun of her clothes,her nose, call her cruel names and we just think it's the Rachel Barbra Berry show but none of you or myself truly know what it's like for that girl." They all look down because it's true.

"She's amazingly sweet, caring, a hard worker, a knockout singer, she's too forgiving and willing to do anything to help others but not once have we ever done anything nice back for her while she does so many things for us." They look at her listening.

"Sure Rachel and Finn flirted while he was dating you Quinn Fabray but you cheated on him with Puck and try to always blame Rachel Berry for your own problems and I've noticed it and I got tired of just seeing you bullying a girl who offered a friendship to you and be there for while you were pregnant." Quinn stayed quite.

"Puck you only dated Rachel for a week because your mom wanted you to be dating a jewish girl and you wanted to get in her pants but you never really cared about her and you only call her your Jewish American Princess because she's the only Jewish girl at this school." Puck just sighs.

"Finn your a crappy boyfriend, everybody here knows that you only think about being popular and not about the actual relationship your in that's why you were willing to jump from Quinn and Rachel at the same time. You never stood up for Rachel when I insulted her and you laughed or got mad when things didn't get your way. Yes she cheated on you with Puck did you didn't give you very much of a choice not to. You lied about sleeping with me and tried to play it cool." Finn glares at her.

"Like your so sweet. Everybody knows that you lived for making her life hell until she graduates here Santana. What gives you the right to tell all of us when your no better and yes I played both girls but I really do love Rachel and I thought she would be back in my arms by now." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Trust me I know how much of a bitch I can be and I still am but I told you to tell her the truth and you lied to her when she told you about not sleeping with Jesse St. Jackass, your not even cute Finn and your only lashing out at me because you want something but can't have." She snapped back.

"Mercedes and Tina you both talk about Rachel about how she's a diva that only thinks about herself and only wants solos but none of you have ever fought for those. You just sat down and let her sing rolling your damn eyes like you were bored when you know damn well that she earns them every fucking time." They jumped a little.

"Tina your going to be a Senior year and I know for a fact that you want to be Captain of New Directions and will do whatever it takes to fill Rachel's shoes but don't think you can because your too scared to speak up but if you actually try? she will tell you everything she knows about music and let you take over for her if you just speak up and not be a cry baby who just sways in the back like always. You, Artie, Blaine and Sam are going to be Seniors next year and it's going to be your year to shine but stop complaining about Rachel this and Rachel that when you don't know a whole lot about music like she does. She's Captain of New Directions for a reason we voted for her and Finn last year you claimed to be Captain during your jerk big ego period but did any of us vote you Captain?" He shook his head about to speak when Santana stops him.

"That's right we voted her and you were Co. Captain not Captain so get that bullshit out of your head. None of us act like a family because we care too much about winning but that girl sitting at that table with Kurt Hummel who used to do the same thing to Rachel is now her only true best friend along with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson who is pretty cool once you get to know him." She said to them sighing.

"We messed up so much in the past few years of making her life hell when we should have been there for her as her teammates and friend. She's never going to trust us ever unless we change our ways and get the stick out of our asses because I don't know about you but I'm tired of fighting and bitching with her." Santana said before getting up to throw her trash away then sits back down and stares at them.

"Me,Mercedes and Brittany might be part of a different show choir but I'm not going to stop trying to get back the one friendship that actually made me feel great instead while most of my other friendships have failed. I'm going to do the right thing and I hope you all do too." She said grabbing her school bag and got up and turned around to see Rachel Berry standing there with a shocked look on her face as she stood near the trash can about to throw away her garbage.

"I meant every word I said Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm not going to stop trying to make you give me another chance at a friendship that I hope could be a great one before we graduate McKinley High School." She tells her. Rachel looks at her then the group who looked at her with questioning eyes as she throws away her stuff.

"You can try all you want but it won't be easy. the same goes for everybody else at that table because I'm done being your verbal punching bag." She said before walking back to her table not once looking back at the group who now had wounded faces. Santana looked back at them and sighs.

"Do the right thing and don't be demanded or cruel about it." She says before walking out of the lunch room.

**Find out what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become Rachel's new friends. **

* * *

**At The Berry House.**

Brody was in the kitchen with Shelby as they got dinner ready while Rachel was working on her homework while Beth was on the floor playing with her toys.

The door bell rings and Beth looks up at Rachel and pouts. Rachel picks her up kissing her cheek.

"Did the door bell scare you a little Beth?" She just snuggled up to her adoptive sister.

Rachel walked to the door with the little girl in her arms and opend the door to see Quinn Fabray standing there.

"Quinn Fabray? what are you doing here at my humble abode?" Quinn couldn't even answer her because of the little baby in her arms.

"Is that Beth in your arms?" Quinn asked really hoping that was her daughter because the blonde hair baby looked beautiful and she knew that Shelby was around.

Beth heard her name and put her head up staring right into Quinn's matching hazel green eyes before hiding her face into Rachel's neck snuggling up to her.

"What is she doing here Rachel? what is she doing in your house and in your arms?" Quinn demanded.

Rachel knows this must be hard for Quinn but she wasn't going to hide the fact that Beth was staying at her house.

"She's staying here with Shelby while my dads are out of town. What are you doing here Quinn?" Quinn didn't like that Rachel was holding her daughter.

"Rachel who is at the door?" Quinn heard Brody's voice and glanced at her raising an questioning eyebrow at her.

Brody walked in confused to see his girlfriend's enemy standing at the door.

"What are you doing at my girlfriend's house?" Brody said walking over to them.

"I needed to talk to her but the right question here is what are you doing here late?" She shot back.

"I'm staying here not that it's any of your business. Baby do you want me to take Beth while you two talk?" Brody asked. Beth started fussing which set Quinn off but Brody whispered to her and Beth calmed down reaching for him and he takes her from Rachel kissing Beth's forehead then he pecks Rachel's lips.

"I'll leave you two to talk but don't even think about killing my girlfriend Fabray because I'll be listening. Come on Bethy." He walked into the dinning room where Beth's toys were and they played with them while Brody worried that Quinn might hurt his girlfriend.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I stared at Quinn Fabray wondering what she was doing at my house. The only time she came to my house was when I had that party and we all got drunk but after that she has never been to my house. She stares at me nervously and I think this is the first time I ever seen her this way.

"Are you going to tell me why your standing in my doorway or should I just close the door on your face now?" I said boldly.

"I came here to say that I'm sorry for being mean to you Rachel all these years. Santana was right with everything she said today lunch. You offered a friendship to me after I was dealing with being pregnant with Beth, I pushed you around and made you suffer." Trust me she did alot to me but she wasn't the only one.

"Why are you telling me this now Quinn, are you doing this because of what Santana said at lunch because if you are then you can leave now." She frowns looking at me.

"I deserve that but please just listen to me, can you please just listen to what I have to say?" I looked at her and turned back to see Shelby standing there nodding her head and I look back at Quinn.

"Come in Quinn so your not freezing in this fall weather but this doesn't mean I trust you in my house. I already had Santana living here and that was a huge mistake."

She nods walking in and I close the door then we walked into the living room and I told her to sit and we both sit down.

"So you want to know why I'm really here?" I just stared at her waiting and she clears her throat.

"I told myself over the summer that slapping you last year at prom, telling you to stop singing with Finn and being very harsh to you before Regionals last year, being a bitch to you for many years wasn't the way to live anymore. I was pushing away people that I should have been friends with. I saw you with Finn and I thought this girl is trying to steal Finn from me but I figured out that I was pushing him towards you because I wasn't acting like a girlfriend should have." I just listen.

"I saw you two together after we broke up and I was jealous he looked so much comfortable and happy with you. I can't take back the things I've done to you but I hope you can give me a chance to show you that I can be your friend and there is no funny business. This isn't a trick." I don't believe her.

"Why should I believe you? just last week you were trying to take my boyfriend Brody. Quinn I've done so much things to make you see that I'm not a bad person and yet you rubbed it in my face that you had Finn back last year after we broke up, you've brought up the whole Sunshine case just days for we put on the Night of Neglet concert, slapped me in the face at prom, almost turned me and Kurt in because we snuck off in New York. I don't really think I can forgive half of you people anymore in New Directions because all you've done is teared me down, bullied me until I cracked." I had to take a deep breath.

"You all treated me like a social outcast just because I loved Broadway and wore clothes that didn't make me fit in but did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to fit it at McKinley? I was fine being myself and I'm going to keep being myself but for you to want to punch me in my mouth, said I would get heart broken and you would be with Finn, slapped me in the face, slushied me number of times and almost blinded me freshman year, there is only so much more I could take sitting down." She frowns.

"I almost blinded you with those slushies? why didn't you say anything to anybody?" She actually seems concered but how am I sure that it's not fake.

"Because one we weren't exactly on speaking terms Quinn and two you would have just laughed at me and said some type of cruel comment about how you were glad that you didn't have to see my eyes anymore, it's a good thing I didn't become deaf then you would never have to hear me talk but then you would have made fun of me."

I told her and she shook her head looking guilty. "I hate that I would have been like that but I'm not the same girl anymore. I only thought about being popular but not anymore Rachel. I want to finish high school, be without a boyfriend for once, go to Yale and actually win Nationals this year. I hate that it took our Senior year for me to realize that your actually not bad, we could have been friends but instead I hurt you." She did hurt me just like Finn, Noah, Mercedes and the others hurt me.

"Let me ask you this two questions and I want you to be truthful with me. If Santana didn't talk to you all today, would you be here now saying sorry to me and telling me these things or would you go back to trying to steal my boyfriend and being the same Quinn Fabray that's made life hell since 3rd grade?" She looked at me.

"The truth right? Yes I would have came to you because were Seniors and we've spent years being enemies when we should have been friends. I'm saying we have to jump into a friendship but I would like to be civil with you and actually carry on a conversation without one of us rolling their eyes or glaring." I've always wanted that.

"Give me time to think about it please?" She nods saying that she understands and gets up.

"I'll see you and Brody at school tomorrow. I have to admit you seem more relaxed with him. I've happy for you Rachel. Bye and tell Beth that I love her." I nod saying I will and she waves before leaving my house.

This should be interesting. First Santana Lopez, then Ava Cunningham and now Quinn Fabray? what the hell is happening my Senior year? I thought before finishing up my evening with my amazing boyfriend, my adopted sister and my birth mother.

**Find out what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become Rachel's new friends. **

* * *

**On Tuesday.**

Rachel Berry strode towards the choir room for morning Glee practice with her boyfriend Brody next to her, holding her hand. They walked into the room and took their seats in the back row and talk to each other quietly before the others get there.

Finn walked in with Rory and sighs taking his seat and hated seeing his ex girlfriend get kissed on her nose by her college boyfriend who he doesn't trust one bit. He use to be able to kiss her nose or cheek and he loved seeing her nose crinkle while blushing or whenever she laughed.

Brody Weston just screamed bad news to him and he was going to make Rachel see that Brody belonged back in New York away from _his_ Rachel Berry. Rachel didn't even glance at him in the hallway or in class. Glee practice was very awkward because he always wanted to sing with her but she would turn him down everytime.

"Dude stop staring at them like that, it's creepy looking." Puck says in his ear and Finn snaps out his thoughts and ignores him before facing the front.

Rachel glanced over at Finn as he looks at the front of the room and sighs softly wishing he would give up. She was madly in love with Brody and she wore the necklace to prove it.

"Just ignore him babe, you don't need to deal with high school boys like Finn Hudson." Finn heard Brody say the pet name that he always called her and that pissed him off.

"She doesn't have to ignore me if she doesn't want to Brody, there is nothing wrong with high school guys." He says glaring at him.

"Your right there is nothing wrong with high school guys but there is something wrong with jealous ex boyfriends that can't take a damn hint." Brody spoke.

"Fine sing off to see who can sing better with Rachel and she will decided who she wants to be with." The group stared at them.

"Fine by me Hudson because your going to lose. You can sing with Rachel first because you always safe the best for last." Brody said confidently.

Rachel looked at Vanna and she nods saying it's a good idea and the others agree. Rachel sighs before standing up going to the middle of the room with Finn.

"What song are we singing together Finn?" He smiles at her lovingly.

"I think we should do pretending, do you still remember it Rach?" She sighs nodding.

"Just as long as you don't kiss me when it's over." Finn frowns slightly but nods saying okay and Brad starts playing and they start singing.

**Rachel with Finn.**

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close, yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

**Rachel.**

_But I hold on_

**Finn and Rachel.**

_I stay strong_ _Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending._

Brody stared at them as they sang a song that he had to admit was really good and Rachel sounded good with Finn's voice but he was going to win this.

**Finn with Rachel.**

_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_And we can choose the ones we love_

Finn stared at Rachel seeing how gorgeous she looked close to him and hoped that she would pick him after this contest.

**Finn.**

_But I hold on_

**Finn and Rachel.**

_I stay strong_ _Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

Mr. Shue walking into the room and took a seat asking Kurt what was going on and he tells him and he nods wondering what Brody's voice sounded like.

**Finn and Rachel.**

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know..._

Quinn stared at Brody to see him not looking nervous or scared at all. She liked that he didn't show jealousy towards the two exes singing now.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (**Finn.**__pretending__)_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (**Rachel...**__pretending_, **Finn...**_pretending)_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending._

They finished and everybody clapped for them then Finn sits down and Brody stands up and they talk to the band and Rachel stands on the other side of the room and the music starts and Brody stares into Rachel's eyes singing right to her.

**I know everyone on **  
**This planet wished that they had you**  
**I feel so blessed baby**  
**Listen now that I got you**  
**I know every man**  
**Probably told you that he loved you **  
**This ain't ordinary love song**  
**No this ain't no ordinary love song**  
**So I'mma say it in the stadium scream**  
**It like an anthem**  
**Say it from the mountain top**  
**Sing it like a favourite song**  
**I'mma put my cards on the table for you**

Rachel joins in grabbing ahold of his hands and Finn glared at their hands.

**_Cause I love you eh  
And Baby there's nothing in the world  
That I won't do for you  
Oh I love you oh  
I gotta tell you about a million, trillion times  
Baby you're the best thing in my life_**

Brody watched Rachel grab his hand and place on her heart as she sings her solo.

_Put your hand on my heart _  
_Can't you feel that boom boom boom_  
_Only one reason that it beats is for you_  
_In this love game baby I play the fool_

_This is no ordinary love song_  
_No this ain't no ordinary love song _  
_So I'mma say it in the stadium_  
_Scream it like a anthem_  
_Say it from the mountain top_  
_Sing it like a favourite song_  
_I'mma put my cards on the table for you_

They sing together never taking their eyes off each other.

_**Cause I love you eh**_  
_**And Baby there's nothing in the world**_  
_**That I won't do for you**_  
_**Oh I love you oh**_  
_**I gotta tell you about a million, trillion times**_  
_**Baby you're the best thing in my life**_

Quinn glanced at Finn to see the scolded look on his face.

**For once in my life  
Once in my life  
I can see it clearly  
Cause you open my eyes**

_For once in my life_  
_Once in my life_  
_I'm that in my mind_  
_You're the only one for me_  
_Baby can't you see? oh oh, oh oh_  
_I'm so oh, oh, oh_

Brody wraps his arms around Rachel's waist from behind and she sways her hips as they finish up the song.

**_Cause I love you eh_**  
**_And Baby there's nothing in the world_**  
**_That I won't do for you_**  
**_Oh I love you oh_**  
**_I gotta tell you about a million, trillion times_**  
**_Baby you're the best thing in my life_**

They stop singing and just stare into each others eyes. Finn didn't like how they kept on staring so he clears his throat.

"So Rachel who is it going to be me or Brody?" The others rolled their eyes. Seriously was he that stupid? Some thought.

Rachel answered him by wrapping her arms around Brody's neck and kissed him passionatly. Brody held her by the hips deeping the kiss. They stayed like that for awhile before Finn clears his throat loudly trying to get them to stop.

Rachel pulls back resting against her boyfriend's chest and stared at Finn. "If you haven't figured it out yet, I picked Brody." He sighs.

"He's just going to go back to new york next week and cheat on you because that's what guys like him do." Finn yelled.

"Dude you better shut your mouth because you don't know me. I haven't cheated on her since we've been together and I've never cheated on my past girlfriends so little do you know Finn. Your pissed off because I got the girl that you treated like crap to be mine. Move on because she has." Brody points out.

"Just answer this question Rachel and I'll accept that were over for good. When your future of being on the Broadway stage, who is the guy you see in the front row cheering you on?" Everybody was impressed with that question and looked at Rachel waiting for her to speak.

"I see Brody Weston sitting in front row cheering me on because for once in all my relationships that I've had, Brody makes me feel loved, he treats me like a queen and he's being the boyfriend that I've always wanted in you Finn but_ you_ didn't give me what this guy right here holding me in his arms gives me." Rachel tells him.

Brody looks at his girlfriend with a huge smile on his face before glancing at Finn to see him glaring at him hard.

"Were over Finn for good and you need to accept it because I don't plan on ever getting back together with you, sorry to say it in front of Glee club but you hurt me and were bad together. I'm happy with Brody and I wouldn't change it for the world." Finn grabs his bag and kicks a chair before walking out.

Rachel looks up at Brody and sighs. He whispers in her ear that he loves her and she whispers back that she knows. They sit back down and Mr. Shue goes on with practice.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Pretending from Glee and I Love You by Chris Brown.**


	22. Chapter 22 Part 1

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become Rachel's new friends. **

* * *

**In The Choir Room.**

Ava Channing walked into the choir room where Finn Hudson was waiting for her. What people didn't know was that over the summer her and Finn started dating over the summer after they met at some concert then he just stopped calling her which confused her until school started and she saw why he stopped. He had Rachel Berry on his mind. She didn't want to mess up her new friendship with Rachel so after her talk with her boyfriend, she was going to talk to Rachel to see how she felt about her dating her ex but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be with Finn anymore. He treated Quinn like crap and Rachel the same way so why wouldn't she be any different then those girls?

She cleared her throat and Finn turns around and walks over to her leaning down about to kiss her but she turns her head and walked over the the band and they nodded then she puts her bag down and the music starts playing and she starts singing.

_I can't believe I'm all Alone_  
_Especially cause it's friday night, I had things to do but I brushed them off to Be with you_  
_All dress up with no where to go_  
_I've been watching time go by, the minutes (lie)_  
_But I still haven't heard from you_

Finn watched her danced to the beat now glaring at him while singing.

_How busy can you be, Clearly too busy for me_  
_you know I like you so much_  
_but your pissing me off (Really pissing me off)_  
_I need consistancy, You know you don't deserve me_  
_Say You like me so much_  
_But your pissing me off (Really pissing me off)_

Finn walked over to her trying to hold her but she pushes him away and keeps on singing moving away from.

_Look at what you did cause you just lost one_  
_Now (we made) that deep damage is done_  
_You were lucky to just have my number at all_  
_So tell me baby, tell me Why didn't you call_  
_It's gonna take more than a coke and a smile_  
_To make me forget that you didn't dial_  
_You were lucky to just have my number at all_  
_Break it down for me, Why didn't you call_

Rachel and Brody were walking to Rachel's locker when they heard singing coming from the choir room and walked towards and saw Ava singing to Finn?

_I'm feeling so delusional_  
_Cause I thought that you and I were vibin_  
_Maybe that was in my mind_  
_This shit is bad for my ego_  
_Guessin you would rather spend your time_  
_Laid up in my arms tonight_

Rachel looked at Ava as she walks towards Finn glaring at him as she sings about how he hasn't called her?

_How busy can you be_  
_What are you doing if it's not me_  
_I know I like you so much and it's pissing me off (Really pissing me off)_  
_But baby honestly, It's clear you don't deserve me_

_Say You like me so much_  
_But your pissing me off (Really pissing me off)_

"Do you think they were dating?" Brody whispered to his girlfriend and Rachel looked at him then looked at the two.

_Look at what you did cause you just lost one_  
_Now (we made) that deep damage is done_  
_You were lucky to just have my number at all_  
_So tell me baby, tell me Why didn't you call_  
_It's gonna take more than a coke and a smile_  
_To make me forget that you didn't dial_  
_You were lucky to just have my number at all_  
_Break it down for me, Why didn't you call_

Ava rolled her eyes walking away from him and her eyes widen when she saw Rachel and Brody standing there. She quickly turned around and finished her song.

_Thought that we Had Chemistry_  
_Now I'm second guessing things_  
_It's crazy how one thing can change the game_  
_(how to change, how to change, how to change the game)_  
_I'm not trying to waste my time Waiting up for you_  
_(Will not) throw you out my pocket like some loose change_

_Look at what you did cause you just lost one_  
_Now (we made) that deep damage is done_  
_You were lucky to just have my number at all_  
_So tell me baby, tell me Why didn't you call_  
_It's gonna take more than a coke and a smile_  
_To make me forget that you didn't dial_  
_You were lucky to just have my number at all_  
_Break it down for me, Why didn't you call_

She stops singing and Finn starts to talk but she slapped him in the face. He groans in pain while holding his face.

"Finn you haven't thought about me since the school year started. You asked me to be your girlfriend over the summer and like a fool I said yes." He frowns staring at her.

"I'm sorry Ava but I've been really busy but I promise that were going to be just like how we were in the summer." She shook her head.

"Trust me I know why you've been busy. Your trying to break up Brody and Rachel because you still have feelings for her." He starts to protest but she stops him.

"Don't even lie to me Finn Hudson. I was just some girl that you dated over the summer then you were going to show me off to Rachel to make her jealous. Your pissed off that she's dating a wonderful guy like Brody and your no longer on her mind." He sighs getting angry.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you but don't accuse me of being jealous of Rachel's new boyfriend. They deserve each other." He lied hoping Ava didn't catch on to it but she did.

"Bullshit Finn. I'm not stupid and just because I'm a cheerleader, doesn't mean I'm clueless to what's going on in that fucking mind of yours." He sighs.

"What are you trying to say Ava?" She scuffs.

"I'm saying that your days of playing girls are over Finn. Your a player who wants somebody who you can't have then treats the girl you are with like shit." He frowns.

"You did it with Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry and now your trying to do it to me but guess what? were done. I'm no longer your play toy." She grabs her bag and walks towards the door.

"Rachel look I was going to tell you about me and Finn when I actually knew what the hell was going on with us." Rachel just stares at her.

"I'm not mad that you dated Finn over the summer? It's time for him to move on and if you want to get back together with him then it's fine with me." Ava was surprised.

"So your not mad that I dated your ex boyfriend?" Rachel shook her head.

"No because I'm with the guy I want to be with hopefully for a long time and there is no need to be jealous or angry about you with him." Ava sighs.

"I don't want him anymore since he only cares at himself and I don't want to risk our new friendship for your now our ex boyfriend." Rachel hugs her.

"I don't control your life Ava but I'm glad your thinking about our friendship and if you wanted to be with Finn then go be with him." She whispers then pulls back.

"No thanks he's stupid asshole, the sex wasn't even that good and who he really wants is you." They stare at Finn and rolled their eyes leaving the room.

**In The Hallway.**

"Hey Ava I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at my house tonight? Vanna and our friend McKenna is going to be there. It could be a great way to know us better and we can make this friendship work?" Before Ava can say something they heard the voice of Quinn Fabray.

"Can I join your girls sleepover?" Rachel stared at her unsure how she felt about having the girl that made her life hell, coming to her sleepover.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Brody whispered in her ear while holding her close.

**Find out what happens next and the songs was Why Didn't You Call by Jojo.**


	23. Chapter 23 Part 2

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become Rachel's new friends. **

* * *

**In The Hallway.**

"Hey Ava I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at my house tonight? Vanna and our friend McKenna is going to be there. It could be a great way to know us better and we can make this friendship work?" Before Ava can say something they heard the voice of Quinn Fabray.

"Can I join your girls sleepover?" Rachel stared at her unsure how she felt about having the girl that made her life hell, coming to her sleepover.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Brody whispered in her ear while holding her close. Rachel stared at him unsure how she felt about Quinn Fabray staying all night until the morning at her house. If she wanted Brittany and Santana to come then the answer was no because she was done with those two.

"So can I join your little sleepover tonight?" Quinn asked once again. She really didn't want to cause any trouble. She just wanted to start over and make a fresh start.

"Okay first of all you sound pretty fishy to me with all this begging. Since when does Quinn Bitchy Queen bee Fabray act nice around Rachel Berry?" Ava spoke up surprised to the former Head cheerio begging. Quinn glanced at her former member of the cheerios and was surprised that she was even hanging around Rachel Berry aswell.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing Ava Channing? You've never once talked to Rachel until this year and now you two are suddently bffs?" Quinn spats and Ava is about to get in her face when Rachel speaks still leaning against her man.

"Girls don't start fighting in the middle of the hallway. Now Ava I know it's very strange that Quinn is wanting to hang out with us but please be nice." Ava glanced at her.

"Are you kidding me? sure I've never really stood up for you when the other cheerios were messing up your life but atleast I'm not acting fake about it. I don't believe she really into becoming your friend. Quinn is just trying to get information and that's your problem." Brody was about to speak up when Rachel beat him to it.

"What's my problem Ava? that I'm so easily forgiven? trust me I already this and I curse myself for it but I make my own choices in life and I'm glad that you as my new friend is expressing some concerns but I can truly handle this." Ava nods still unsure.

"Quinn since we've know each other I've always told you about how I wanted to be yours, Brittany's and Santana's friend but you all just made fun of me and called me man hands or tranny and whatever hurtful name you can think off to make yourselves feel better. I let it slide because I figured you were going to grow up at some point but then you started dissing my fathers and reminding me everyday that I didn't have a mother which pissed me off and it still does." Quinn just listens.

"I will not ignore the fact that you made my life hell. I'm sick and tired of letting it slide but not anymore. I don't trust you still." She nods understanding.

"Alright maybe some other time we you can fully trust me." Quinn walks off to her locker.

Rachel stares at her friend and boyfriend hoping she did the right thing.

"Baby you did the right thing. She needs to earn it and your not the same person as you were years ago." Brody kissed her cheek, placing his arm around her waist.

"Brody is right. Quinn Fabray needs to earn your friendship, come on and meet the others so we can talk about this sleepover." Rachel grins and they walk to the lunch room talking.

**At The Sleepover.**

Brody was spending the night at Blaine's house to get to know him better while Kurt and the girls were having their sleepover. Ava and Vanna showed up at the same time and got dressed into their night clothes. Kurt was already over doing Rachel's hair. The door bell rings and Vanna opens the door and smiles seeing her bestie McKenna.

"Come in girl because now the sleepover has offically started." She hugs her then walks in and Vanna closes the door behind her and they walk to the living room.

"Alright Ladies and Kurt this Rachel Berry sleepover will be starting as soon as McKenna here changes into her night clothes." She takes the hint and goes upstairs to change.

Ava smiled happily knowing that she finally has real friends to hang out with. This year was turning out good so far.

**Find out what happens next.**


	24. Chapter 24 Part 3

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become Rachel's new friends. **

* * *

**At The Sleepover.**

McKenna Jenson comes back down now in her sleepwear with her bag placing it somewhere. She glanced at the dirty blonde haired girl that was texting on her phone and wondered if this one of the girls that made her new best friend's life hell. She wasn't about to let some girl hurt one of her best friends.

"So I'm McKenna Jensen, your not Quinn, Santana or Brittany are you?" McKenna asked glancing at the Rachel's new friend.

"No I'm Ava Channing and I'm nothing like the Unholy Trinity." McKenna nods and smiles at her.

"Welcome to our group of friends. Is that your natural hair color?" Kurt and Rachel stared at McKenna rolling their eyes. She asks random questions at times.

"Kenna must you ask random questions to the girl? you don't see us asking if that's your real nose." Kurt says making Rachel, Ava and Vanna crack up.

"You what Hummel? your lucky that your doing Rachel's hair or else I would totally call Blaine and tell him that your cheating on him." Kurt gasped just thinking about it.

"Oh no you didn't honey, Back off me and my Blaine." Kurt exclaimed. All the girls start laughing really hard. Kurt just pouts.

"Make fun all you want but McKenna is just mean." McKenna walks over to him and sits on his lap kissing his cheek.

"Oh Kurty you know I would never mess up what you have with Blaine Anderson. There is only two guys in the world that are amazing and they are Blaine and Brody and you and Rach are lucky to have guys like them." Rachel and Kurt smile at each other thinking about their boyfriends.

"Okay now that's done with. It's time for Ava to prove that she's a singer like us. Don't be shy girl." Ava stared at them surprised.

"Um I normally don't sing in front of other people. I don't want to make a fool of myself." Rachel got up after Kurt was done with her hair and sat next to her.

"Ava this is my house and what happens here isn't like McKinley High. We are going to support you no matter what because your one of us." Ava looks at the others and they were all nodding giving her a sincere smile. She says okay then goes into her bag and got out her phone where she put her music on it and gets the song she wanted to sing and starts it. They all stare at her as she starts singing.

_Why's it always gotta be this way_  
_I'm seeing shadows on the things you say_  
_But never make good once they will change same stories, acting differently_

_I give up and I won't lie  
I sit there looking at the time  
Didn't want you to leave, you had to go  
Too bad the pain doesn't follow_

Ava looks up slowly and keeps on singing.

_I can't sleep at night_  
_Knowing that you ain't right by_  
_I can't, I can't sleep at night_  
_Tonight I was right, just want you by my side_

_I can't sleep at night_  
_Knowing that you ain't right by_  
_Cause when it's all over_  
_You're what my heart's beating for_

Rachel stared at Ava wondering if this song is about Finn or somebody because it's like she's singing about being in love.

_Where's the fire if we never break through_  
_What's trust if we never be true_  
_Wonder if you're ever feeling that_  
_Do you toss and turn?_  
_You can love me too_

_Cause I give up and I won't lie_  
_I sit there looking at the time_  
_Didn't want you to leave, you had to go_  
_Too bad the pain doesn't follow_

The group nod their heads to the beat as she sings and Rachel grabbed her hand smiling.

_I can't sleep at night_  
_Knowing that you ain't right by_  
_I can't, I can't sleep at night_  
_Tonight I was right, just want you by my side_

_I can't sleep at night_  
_Knowing that you ain't right by_  
_Cause when it's all over_  
_You're what my heart's beating for_

Ava looked at her new friends and smiles slightly finishing up her song.

_I can't sleep at night_  
_Knowing that you ain't right by_  
_I can't, I can't sleep at night_  
_Tonight I was right, just want you by my side_

_I can't sleep at night_  
_Knowing that you ain't right by_  
_Cause when it's all over_  
_You're what my heart's beating for_

They clap for her and hug her. She looked at them surprised that they liked her.

"Was that about Finn?" Rachel asked her. Ava shook her head.

"No it was actually for Puck of all people. We dated our freshman year then he broke up with me for Santana Lopez. I was crushed because I actually thought he wanted a real relationship with me but wishful thinking." Rachel didn't know that Noah and Ava were something in the past.

"How long have you been in love with him since you two broke up?" She sighs.

"Since I saw you and him together those times you were together. I guess I never really got over him, now he will never like me." Rachel needed to find a way to get these two together. Ava had a right to be happy in her life and maybe Noah can be that person to make her happy.

"Do you still want to be with him?" Ava looked at Kurt and shrugged.

"I'm not sure since he's about being a player these days. I just want to forget about him and forget about these high school boys. I so can't wait for college." They let it go.

"Okay since you showed us that you really can sing. You can offically be our friend." Ava laughs saying yay and they all hug her.

Shelby comes out with snacks and told them the pizza should be here soon. Ava wasn't sure if she should have pizza since she had to be in shape for cheerios.

"Ava don't worry about staying in shape. Live a little and enjoy the food." Vanna spoke grinning at her. She nods saying okay.

Pizza came 10 minutes later and Rachel had her veggie pizza which she shared with Ava and they had a great time watching movies and just being goofy.

"So are you enjoying yourself Ava?" Vanna asked her new friend that she really liked. Ava was cool in her book.

"Yes I should have talked to Rachel along time ago but I've never felt welcomed in my whole life." Rachel grins hugging her.

"Aww I like you too girl. You were supposed to be our best friend. We are glad your part of our group." Ava was glad she was part of this group of friends.

**With Brody and Blaine.**

Brody was really enjoying himself with his new friend Blaine. He had to talk to him about something really important.

"Hey man I need to talk to you about something but you had to promise not to tell Kurt." Blaine looked at him knowing this was serious if Kurt couldn't know.

"I need to hear it first before I can make that promise. What do you need to talk to me about?" Brody sighs deeply.

"It's about me and Rachel." Blaine looked at him. Was he planning on breaking up with her because he wouldn't be happy about that. Rachel was like his sister and he didn't want to get her heart broken anymore.

"Your not breaking up with are you because I see the way you look at each other and it's love." Brody shook his head.

"No I'm not planning on breaking up with her. It's alot more serious then that." He takes something out his bag and hands it to him. Blaine opens it and stares at him shocked.

"Are you planning on asking her to marry you?" Brody chuckles.

"In the future yes but that's actually a promise ring that I plan on giving her. Yes it looks like an engagement ring but it's not." Blaine sighs in reflief.

"Oh thank god because I love you two together but you haven't together for very long and I would hate for you to break up over this." He didn't want that to happen.

"No I'm not crazy since it's almost three months since we been together. I really love her and I want to know if that ring is good?" He nods.

"Yes she would love this ring. Finn would have a fit so you should give it to her soon before you have to back to New York." They both laugh at the thought of Finn storming down the hallway after seeing the ring on her hand. He's already pissed about the necklace he gave his girlfriend.

"When are you planning on giving it to her?" He looked at him.

"I was thinking tomorrow morning at her locker." Blaine says that she's going to love it.

**Find out what happens next.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become one of Rachel's new friends. **

**The song Ava sang in last chapter was I Can't Sleep At Night by Keke Palmer. Alright enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Rachel woke up at 5:30 since school didn't start until 8:15 so she was going to go for her morning jog. She quietly got up and was about to walk over Ava when she saw her shift in her sleep. She stood there for a second hoping she goes back to sleep but Ava opens her eyes staring at her tiredly.

"Good morning Rach. What are you doing up at this time?" She whispers tiredly.

"Sorry to wake you Ava but I normally do my early morning work out starting with jogging. Do you want to join me?" She sits up nodding.

"Yeah sure but I didn't bring clothes to run in. Just my cheerios uniform, can I borrow something of yours?" Rachel smiles grabbing her hand helping her up nodding.

"Sure girlie. Let's go to my room and find something for you to wear then we can start our morning." She whispered and they rush upstair getting dressed for running.

**With Rachel and Ava.**

They have been running for about a mile now and they both weren't tired, just sweaty but not out of shape at all. Hello Ava was part of the cheerios and Rachel has been dancing and keeping up with her morning routine and Vegan diet for years.

"Rach I want to say that last night was the best day in my life. I really felt like I could be myself and I have you to thank so thank you." Rachel stops running taking a sip of her water.

"Ava I know I was unsure in the beginning when you came up to me trying to flirt with my boyfriend but I got to know you and you proved that your a way better friend then Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray. They really only care about themselves and I don't want to be friends with them until they can truly change their ways which I find hard to believe. They have been making my life hell since we were kids. I'm glad your nothing like them." They hug each other.

"Come on lets go back and have breakfast and get ready before school starts." They run back towards Rachel's house talking more.

The others got up and had breakfast then got ready for school. McKenna said that would be transfering to McKinley in a week so they better get use to seeing her more.

They all hugged each other then they went to their schools to get the day started. Rachel couldn't wait to see her boyfriend.

**At McKinley High.**

Rachel was walking towards her locker first thing in the morning, thinking about her boyfriend and wondered how his night was with Blaine. She's about to pick out her Math book when arms snaked around her waist. She squeals jumping and turns around to see Brody standing there smirking.

She slapped his arm playfully then pouts hating that she snuck up at her but she did miss him.

"Don't scare me like that Mr. Weston." Brody chuckles pecking her lips.

"Sorry sweetheart, I just thought it would be fun, how was your night with the girls and Kurt?" She smiles saying it was good.

"It was fun, Ava is offically part of my friendship circle, she even sings really good baby." Brody cracks up at the but he finds her really cute.

"Well I'm glad your making new friends while I'm here. I need to give you something." Rachel smiles hearing that she's getting a gift from her boyfriend.

"What is it babe?" She asked. He takes a small box out of his pocket and she gasped seeing it. Was he asking her to marry him? so soon?

"Um Brody what is this?" Brody grab ahold of Rachel's hand and takes a deep breath.

"Rachel I have been holding onto this ring for awhile now. before you ask no it's not a engagement ring. It's more like a promise ring that looks like one. This ring is to show that I'm not planning on breaking your heart by cheating or breaking up with you ever. I want us to work on this relationship as a team and when were ready we can get married and start a family in the near future when were both on Broadway. So what do you say to wearing my promise ring until I'm able to put an engagement on that finger?" Rachel looked at the ring and smiled brightly.

"Oh my god are you serious baby? we've only been together for 3 and half months now are you sure about this?" Brody nods smiling at her.

"I'm more then sure that I want to be with just you for the rest of my life, I love everything about you." Rachel wipes the fell down her cheek and nods.

"Yes I'll accept your promise ring Brody Weston." She squeals when he puts on her finger then she wrapped her arms around him kissing him passionately.

Finn was walking past them when he saw the rock on her Rachel's finger and walked past them angrily. He saw Ava talking to Vanna, Blaine and Kurt.

"Did you know about the ring?" He asked walking up them. They stared at him confused.

"What are you talking Finn?" All of them asked confused. It was still awkward for Ava to be around her now ex boyfriend.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you all knew about the huge rock now sitting on Rachel's finger. How could you as my own brother not tell me?"

Blaine looked down slightly because he was the only one that knew.

"Finn seriously we have no idea what your talking about. Brody gave Rachel an engagement ring?" He nods glaring at them.

"Yes it's a fucking engagement ring and she's now wearing it. I lost her for good and it's all your brother's fault Vanna." She scuffed rolling her eyes.

"No it's not. Your the one that can't be a man and you broke up with her last year and started dating Quinn. She's moved on so back off." Vanna walked off with Ava to find Rachel and Brody.

"Finn I love you because your my step brother but your having a meltdown over somebody you broke up with yourself. It's time for you to move on and I mean _really_ move on because it's getting a little crazy." Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand as they walked off.

"Sorry Finn but it's for the best that you moved on." Blaine said from down the hallway. Finn sighs hating himself for losing Rachel. He walked off to his first class.

* * *

Rachel was in room 201 with Brody as they set up for the LBSGT meeting during free period. Kurt and Blaine were the first ones to arrive and took a seat. Vanna walked in with Ava, Remi and Kyla.

"Hey Rach I hope you don't mind but I invite Ava to this meeting." Rachel smiled saying it's fine since Brody was a guest aswell. Seth, Bevin, Owen and surprisingly Puck showed up a few minutes after taking their seats.

"Alright guys lets get." Her voice trails off when she saw Brittany, Santana and Quinn standing there awkwardly.

"Can I help you girls with something?" They looked at her clearing their throats.

"We heard that this was a LBSGT meeting and I thought since me and Brittany came to the other one that we were members?" Rachel looked at them nodding.

"Yes it's would seem since you came to our last meeting that you were members but you missed the third meeting so I figured you weren't interested." They said sorry for that.

"Were sorry for not being at the last meeting but we thought since we weren't on good terms, that we weren't invited?" Rachel glanced at them.

"Personal feelings are put aside when were in a club meeting. You missed a meeting so I'll let it slide but if you miss another two meetings then I'll have to think about if your that interested in being part of this team." They nodded walking in leaving Quinn standing there.

"Are you interested in joining Quinn Fabray?" She nodded hoping Rachel would let her.

"Take a seat next to your friends." Rachel let her in and closed the door standing in front of them room.

"Alright before we start, does anybody want to fill Santana, Brittany and Quinn on what we've been talking about?" Remi and Kyla raised their hands and filled the girls in on what they talked about in the last meeting and they all wrote things down in their notebooks.

"Thanks girls for catching them up. Now that were ready to get stared, please lets have Quinn, Brody and Ava come up here and say their names and what's their sexuality."

They all looked at Quinn, Ava and Brody wondering who's going to go first. Quinn shot up and walked to the front looking at the group.

"Hi members of the LBSGT club. I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm Straight." They all clapped which confused her.

"We clap everytime because we accept everybody so we accepting you Quinn." She smiles surprised with Rachel and took her seat. Brody went next standing next to his girlfriend placing his hand on her waist.

"Hi everyone I'm Brody Weston, I'm only a guest here but I just want to tell you that I am Straight and dating your leader." They all clapped for him and Rachel kissed his cheek before he took his seat. Ava comes up last and looked at the group. Her eyes landed on Puck and sighs.

"Hi there I'm Ava Channing. I'm hoping to be a member of this club and I'm straight." They all clapped for her and she walked back to her seat ignoring her ex boyfriend.

Puck glanced over at her giving her a wink but she turned her head not sure she could handle being this close to him. She got up with her bag and walked out running off to the girl's bathroom. Ava looked at herself in the mirror and sighs before sliding down to the ground.

She heard footsteps walking into the room and looked up to see Vanna standing there concerned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Vanna but I can't be around him. I know it's been years since we talked but it still hurts." She understood.

"So I'll count you out for joining the club?" She nods.

"I'm sorry and tell Rachel that." Vanna helped her up and said it was okay before hugging her.

"I understand girl and so does Rach. We will see you at lunch okay?" She nods and Vanna leaves.

Ava sighs washing her face before redoing her makupe. She closed her eyes for a second wishing she could forget Noah Puckerman after all these years but no, she was into deep in love with Puck.

**Find out what happens next.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become one of Rachel's new friends. I'm going to make Gabrielle Avery also become her friend but there will be a twist to them being friends.**

**Alright enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**At The Election.**

Brody sat with the rest of the students, waiting to hear his girlfriend give her speech for her chance to be Senior Class President. Brittany already went, Rick the stick went and Kurt went so now it was his girl's turn. Rachel walked to the middle and talked into the mic. Everybody stares at her and listens.

"Hi everybody I'm Rachel Berry and even though Kurt Hummel gave a great speech as why he should be president, it's my turn to tell you why I should be the first female class president." Kurt and Brittany look at her as she talks.

"Being class President at this school for me, means that I can change things around for McKinley High. Kurt, Rick and Brittany talked about many great things about making things happen like pool parties from Rick, shorter cheerio uniforms and free candy from Brittany and making sure bullying stops which is a great idea Kurt but how are you really going to make that stop?" She looked at him before turning back to the students, her boyfriend and staff members.

"All of you might not like me because I like to get what I want and you all think I'm a diva but I'm not sitting bad mouthing all you like you've done for years since I've been here. This school needs to fight against bullying because it's cruel and who cares if your popular, nobody is going to care once high school is over." Santana stared at her ex fellow Glee club member, listening closely. Sure her girlfriend's speech was short and so Brittany like but she wanted to hear Kurt's and Rachel's speeches.

"I don't have any desire to be on top of this social food chain you all seem to care about. We need to focus on more important things like a better food choices, better books for classes, a better budget for this so we don't give everything to the football players or the cheerios." Everybody was really listening now.

"I might sound like a boring person but life here isn't about partying or being being on top. I care seriously about this school. I will admit that the cheerios are doing great here and the football team is doing their best. everybody should be proud of them." They crowd cheers.

"But does that give you the right to bully people that aren't about the team? no it doesn't so if I'm president things are going to change around here. I will make sure that people are treated with respect, have this school be a a zero tolerance for bullying school, slushies will be made for drinking not throwing. Any clubs here will matter and anybody who likes singing and dancing could join Glee club and not rang on it." Some students roll their eyes and start booing. They didn't care about Glee club.

"Quit it with rolling your eyes and booing, she has a point so shut up and listen." A cheerio named Gabrielle Avery yelled standing up.

Santana stared at her fellow cheerio surprised that she's sticking up for Rachel Berry of all people. Those few people stopped and looked back at Rachel.

"Um thanks for that. Anyways I know most of you don't like me but maybe if you actually get to know me, you will see that I'm nice. As your future class president? I will greet you with kindness."

Brody and Vanna give her a proud smile loving her speech.

"I hope I get your votes. Thanks for listening." They all clapped for her then she took her seat. Kurt glanced over at her and smiles slightly.

Rachel smiles back at her best friend then looked at Brittany who was giving her a sad smile because she did miss their short friendship but it was still a friendship.

Rachel quickly looked away and looked forwards as Mr. Figgins talked.

"Tomorrow we will find out who the President will be. Please vote and also wish good luck to the two Glee clubs for Sectionals tonight." Mr. Figgins spoke.

Everybody nodded and got up. Two girls walked up to Rachel and Kurt.

"You both made really great speeches." They smiled at the girls.

"Were going to vote for you guys." They said thanks and the girls nodded waving good bye.

Brody and Blaine walked over to the two and Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek while Brody wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"You were amazing up there baby." Some people that Rachel never spoke to walked up to her and said they were voting for her. She was surprised and thanks them.

She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. She was glad he was here for everything and when Sunday comes it's going to be hard for both of them.

"Are you excited for Sectionals tonight?" Brody whispers kissing her neck. Rachel grins giggling, nodding her head and pulled back running her fingers through his hair.

Finn didn't like the way Brody was all over his ex girlfriend but there was nothing he could do about it. Rachel was no longer his.

Sugar Motta walks up to Finn and gives him a flirty smiles. She was part of The Troubletones.

"Hi Finn Hudson." He looks at Sugar surprised that she was talking to him. Sugar was pretty cute but she also wasn't that smart and her singing was okay.

"Um hi Sugar, what can I do for you?" She giggles.

"Your cute, do you want to go to breadstixs tonight after Sectionals?" He was surprised that she was asking him out.

"Sure we can go after. I'll pay of course." She grins giving him a flirty smile and kissed his cheek then left.

Rachel was surprised to see Suger Motta flirting with her ex boyfriend, he doesn't take that long after his breakup with her new friend Ava who was too good for him.

Finn glanced her way to see her quickly looking away and smirked hoping that Sugar would make her jealous.

He walks past them and whispers in her ear. "Does she make you want me now Rachel?" He says softly.

Rachel scuffed shaking her head while Brody has his arm around her shoulder.

"Nope I'm happy with my life, I have great friends and a boyfriend that treats me right." Finn looks into her eyes.

"What are you going to do when he leaves?" Brody scuffed glaring at him.

"She's going to keep being my girlfriend and your going to move on." Finn mutters whatever before leaving.

"I still can't believe you went out with a guy like him." Rachel scuffed in disgust not liking that she fell for Finn Hudson in the first place.

Santana and Brittany waved at her but all Rachel did was grab Brody's hand and walked out of the gym with Kurt, Blaine, Vanna and Ava behind them.

"Did she really just diss us Britt Britt?" Santana whispered getting pissed. She thought Rachel was forgiven person and was over about what happened at her house.

"Let it go Santana, we hurt her badly that our friendship won't be repaired right away. Let's get to class." Santana was upset but Berry ignoring her but she was going to listen to Britt and let it go for now.

**At Sectionals.**

The New Directions were sitting with the crowed people watching the Troubletones do their thing. Sure they were good but New Directions were going to beat them.

Brody held Rachel's hand really excited to see what his girl could do on stage. Rachel looked him and smiles lovingly. She was truly happy with him.

The Troubletones were done and Rachel quickly kissed Brody's cheek before making her way backstage with the rest.

_**Artie**_/_Rachel_, **Both.**

"Give it up for the New Directions." Everybody clapped for them. Artie and Rachel are the only ones on stage.

_**Do You Remember  
When We Fell In Love  
We Were Young  
And Innocent Then  
Do You Remember  
How It All Began  
It Just Seemed Like Heaven  
So Why Did It End?**_

_ Do You Remember  
Back In The Fall  
We'd Be Together  
All Day Long  
Do You Remember  
Us Holding Hands  
In Each Other's Eyes  
We'd Stare  
(Tell Me)_

Rachel smiled dancing to the beat as Artie sings to her.

**Do You Remember The Time**  
_When We Fell In Love_  
**Do You Remember The Time**  
_**When We First Met girl**_  
**Do You Remember The Time**  
**When We Fell In Love**  
**Do You Remember The Time**

Rachel danced away from him singing and faced the crowd clappping her hands.

_ Do You Remember_  
_How We Used To Talk_  
_(Ya Know)_  
_We'd Stay On The Phone_  
_At Night Till Dawn_  
_Do You Remember_  
_All The Things We Said Like_  
_I Love You So_  
_I'll Never Let You Go_

Artie wheeled over to her smiling at her while singing his part. The crowd was loving this.

_**Do You Remember**_  
_**Back In The Spring**_  
_**Every Morning Birds Would Sing**_  
_**Do You Remember**_  
_**Those Special Times**_  
_**They'll Just Go On And On**_  
_**In The Back Of My Mind**_

Brody nods his head loving this song.

**Do You Remember The Time**  
_When We Fell In Love_  
**Do You Remember The Time**  
**_When We First Met Girl_**  
**Do You Remember The Time**  
_When We Fell In Love_  
**Do You Remember The Time**  
**Those Sweet Memories**  
**Will Always Be Dear To Me**  
**And Girl No Matter What Was Said**  
**I Will Never Forget What We Had**  
**Now Baby**

Rachel looked at Artie having so much fun.

_Do You Remember The Time_  
_When We Fell In Love_  
_Do You Remember The Time_  
_When We First Met_  
_Do You Remember The Time_  
_When We Fell In Love_  
_Do You Remember The Time_

Artie grabbed her hand as he sang and the crowd was dancing out of their seats.

_**Do You Remember The Time**_  
_**When We Fell In Love**_  
_**Do You Remember The Time**_  
_**When We First Met**_  
_**Do You Remember The Time**_  
_**When We Fell In Love**_  
_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**Remember The Times**_  
_**Ooh**_  
_**Remember The Times**_  
_**Do You Remember Girl**_  
_**Remember The Times**_  
_**On The Phone You And Me**_  
_**Remember The Times**_  
_**Till Dawn, Two Or Three**_  
_**What About Us Girl**_

They finish up the song as the rest of the group comes out taking their places.

**Remember The Times  
Do You. Do You, Do You,  
Do You, Do You  
Remember The Times  
In The Park, On The Beach  
Remember The Times  
You And Me In Spain  
Remember The Times  
What About, What About...**

Remember The Times  
Ooh... In The Park  
Remember The Times  
After Dark..., Do You, Do You, Do You  
Remember The Times  
Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You  
Remember The Times  
Yeah Yeah  
Remember The Times

They pose smiling at them then hug each other before getting into their places and they grab their hats putting them on and shake their hips snapping.

**_ *_**Kurt, *_Vanna, Tina, **Mike,**_**All members.**

_A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

**A buh-buh buh buh-buh**

_You went to school to learn, girl_  
_Things you never, never knew before_

Santana, Brittany and Mercedes were in awe and in jealousy watching how New Directions were having a great time without them.

*I got I before E except after C

*_And why two plus two makes four_  
_Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you ([ND:] **Teach you, teach you**)_  
_All about love, dear,_ (_[ND:]_ **All about love**)

Mike dances his way to the middle and sang his part shocking Brittany, Mercedes and Santana.

_**Sit yourself down, take a seat**_  
_**All you gotta do is repeat after me**_

_[_Tina with New Directions_]_  
**A B C, easy as one, two, three**  
**Are simple as do re mi**  
**A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl**  
**A B C, easy as one, two, three (_[Quinn:]_ ***Ohhhh)  
**Are simple as do re mi**  
**A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl**

Rachel smiles seeing her boyfriend cheering for her and of course her team.

_[*Vanna with The group:]_  
(_[New Directions:]_ **Come on, let me love you just a little bit)**  
**Come on, let me love you just a little bit**  
**(_[New Directions:]_ Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come one, come on**  
**Let me show you what it's all about**

**_[Quinn:]_  
***Reading and writing arithmetic  
Are the branches of the learning tree  
**  
_[Mike:]_  
_But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl_**

_[Kurt:]_

Your education ain't complete

_[Tina:]_

_T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, ([ND:] _**show you, show you**_)_  
_How to get an A,_** (_[New Directions:]_ Nah nah nah nah naah)**

_[Mike:]_  
Spell me, you, add the two  
Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do

_[Tina with New Directions:]_  
A B C is easy as one, two, three  
Are simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl  
A B C is easy as like counting up to three (_[Quinn:]_ Ohhhh)  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be  
That's how easy love can be  
Sing a simple melody (_[New Directions:]_ That's how easy love can be)  
One, two, three, you and me

_[Kurt:]_  
Sit down girl I think I love you

_[Mike:]_  
_No, get up girl show me what you can do!_

_[Tina with New Directions:]_  
Shake it, shake it, baby, (_[Mike:]_ _come on now_)  
Shake it, shake it, baby, (_[Kurt:]_

ooh-ooh**)  
Shake it, shake it, baby,  
One, two, three baby oo  
A B C baby  
do re mi baby  
That's how easy love can be  
A B C is easy as like counting up to three (_[Quinn:]_ Ohhhh)  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be**

_[Mike:]_  
_Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out,_  
_Come on, come on, come on, let me show you what it's all about_  
_A B C it's easy it's like counting up to three ([Quinn:] Ohhhh)_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_That's how easy love can be_

_[Mike:]_  
_Now I'm gonna teach you how to_  
_Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out_

_[*_

Vanna with New Directions**_:]_  
A B C is easy it's like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be**

_[Mike:]_  
_Now I'm gonna teach you how to_  
_Sing it out, sing it out, easy as one, two, three_

**Awhile Later.**

New Directions just finished their song which was Man In the Mirror and now it was time to pick the winners. She glanced over at her mom's group and sighs but smiled when she felt Blaine's and Kurt's hand holding hers. She was eagered to see who the winner was for Sectionals.

"The winners of the 2011 Sectionals is McKinley High New Directions." Rachel screams jumping up and down hugging Kurt. Everybody in the crowd cheers for them.

Brody clapped his hands so happy for his baby's group. He liked the Troubletones a little but New Directions were the best.

Rachel rushes off stage and jumps into Brody's arms. He picks her up so proud of her and kissed her passionately.

Finn looked around for Rachel smiling when his smile fades seeing her in Brody's arms, kissing him with a huge smile on her face.

Vanna stared at her best friend's ex boyfriend and walked over to him.

"You really love her huh?" Finn looked at Vanna nodding.

"Yeah but I lost my chance with her." She glanced over at her brother and his girlfriend. Vanna saw happy they were with each other and smiles.

"It's time to move on Finn, she truly does love my brother and I know he adores her." Vanna spoke before hugging Artie.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Remeber The Time by Micheal Jackson and ABC from Glee.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become one of Rachel's new friends. **

**I'm going to make Gabrielle Avery also become Rachel's friend but there will be a twist to them being friends.**

**Alright enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**In Brody's POV.**

It was Thursday which meant that today would be the day where my girlfriend finds out if she's Senior Class president. It would better if Rach or Kurt won against Brittany and that guy Rick. and the day after my girl's show choir won Sectionals. Today she gets to find out who Class President is. I held her close as we stood at her locker talking to Kurt, Vanna and Blaine. The loud speaker turns on and we hear the principals voice.

"**Alright if I could have your attention students and staff members, I would like to say that Rick, Kurt, Brittany and Rachel you all had great speeches but there could only be one Senior class president**." Rachel looked at Kurt then looked up at me nervously. I had my arms around her waist from behind.

"With the highest number of votes, your Senior class President is." Everybody is standing in the hallways waiting for him to speak.

"God what is taking so long?" Some random student spoke looking just as annoyed as we felt.

"Damn does Figgins know how to say one fucking name?" I heard Santana's annoyed bitchy voice. I rolled my eyes holding my baby close whispering in her ear.

"Are you going to be okay if you don't win?" She looked at me nodding.

"Yes I'll be supportive to whoever wins. I'm not going to go all diva like most people think of me." I kissed her cheek loving this girl.

"**Sorry about that students, I dropped the card with the name on it and had to locate where it fell. I found it. Your new class President is Rachel Berry."**

Everybody looked at my girlfriend clapping and cheering for her.

"Rachel you won baby." She didn't say anything.

"**Congrats Miss Rachel Berry, your first meeting as President will be after school today in room 306 at 4:15, that is all for now.**" Mr. Figgins stops talking after that.

"Baby come back to me, your Senior class president." She snaps out of it after I said that and looked into my eyes for a second then broke into a smile and wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me. I knew my girl could show this school that she wasn't the same person she once was. She was stronger.

"You did it babe I'm so proud of you." She pulls back with a huge smile then looked at everybody around her.

"Thanks everybody for giving me a chance to show you that I could make a great class president, I won't let you down." She tells them and they all cheer and clap for her.

Kurt and Vanna hug her. "Great job Rach, you earned that spot after that speech you made." Vanna tells her.

"I did vote for you Rae, your speech was wonderful and sure my speech was great but yours was down right perfect." Rachel sighs happily hugging him.

Others were coming up to her and congratulating her on her win and she was talking to them like a president.

Just then some girl in a cheerios uniform, tan skin, brown eyes, brunette that was pulled into a pony tail pushed people out of her way before making her way in front of my girlfriend and had a huge smile on her face.

"Congrats Rachel, I'm Gabrielle Avery and I totes voted for you after you made that amazing speech, I was the girl that told everybody to stop booing you."

Gabrielle says to her grinning. I have a feeling that she was going to be a clinger while I'm gone.

"Nice to meet you Gabrielle. You know I could use some help at my meeting if your interested in making this school a better place?" She squeals jumping up and down.

Yup she's going to be a number 5 clinger with my girlfriend. This was going to be interesting.

"Are you serious Madam President? of course I would love to be part of your team, I'll be there today after school." She waves at her smiling brightly then gave me dirty look turning on her heel and practically skipped down the hallway.

"What the hell did I get myself into with her?" She whispered to me. I honestly have no idea what she was thinking putting that girl on her team.

The students begin to leave and I held my girl close bending down, placing a tender but sweet kiss on her lips.

I see Santana and Brittany walking towards us with fake smiles. Well Santana's is fake but I don't think Brittany's is fake.

"Congrats on beating Rache, you deserved to win, Santana thinks you bribed people but I don't believe it." Rachel looked at Santana.

"I would never bribe a person to vote for me for anything. I won this race because my speech was great rather you like it or not. God Santana stop being so damn hateful and get that stick that still isn't out your ass." Everybody stared at her surprised. God even I'm surprised.

"Did you really just say that too me hobbit?" Santana asked pissed off.

"Yes do you have a problem with it? I don't know what your problem is but I don't don't deserve your backlash anymore. You have some nerve still treating me this way after I so kindly let you stay at my house while your parents kicked you out." Santana frowns staring at her.

"Things are going to change around here from now on, I'm taking charge and if you don't like it then too damn bad." She grabbed my hand and dragged me with her.

Rachel and I spent the rest of the day together, talking about how things are going to happen, I go to her after school meeting and she has a great team of helpers so far, Mr. Figgins was part of this meeting aswell. He actually wrote things down and listened which I'm sure surprised Rach.

Things for going to change around here and it's all because of my girlfriend.

**On Sunday.**

The rest of the few days went by fast for Brody and Rachel. It was now Sunday morning and they both knew it was going to be hard. Brody did most of his school work on the computer for his other classes at NYADA but now he had to head back to New York in about 5 hours. Rachel stayed in her boyfriend's arms for hours the night before.

Brody woke up this morning, feeling something holding him down. He yawns, rubbing the sleep from his eyes then glanced down, seeing _his _Rachel sleeping on his chest. She must have snuck into the guest room in the middle of the night. He knows that Shelby wouldn't like this but he needed his girlfriend next to him.

Brody wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close. He kissed her hair smelling her strawberry scented shampoo. She was his world and he really didn't want to leave her but they weren't going to be part for very long. It was only October. December was going to be great for them. He was spending Christmas in New York with his mom, his sister and his friends then the next day Rachel was coming to stay with him and his dad for New Years then she was going back with Vanna for school.

"Your so beautiful when your sleeping, I love how you can look like an angel anytime I see you." He murmurs softly, running his fingers through her bed hair.

Rachel stirs in her sleep, hearing Brody's smooth voice. She loved waking up next him, cuddling up close and just being together but she knew what today was and the sadness was starting to hit her.

"Good morning." Rachel stares at him, yawning them rubbed the sleep from her eyes, muttering good morning before sitting up and starts to move to the side so she could get up.

"Where are you going Rach?" He asked her tiredly.

"I'm going to start my morning workout." He shook his head pulling her back to him and held her close.

"No your not, you can miss one morning workout session, I want to spend as much time as I can with you in my arms before I have to leave." She stared into Brody's eyes giving in and cuddled up to him. She enjoyed the warmth and comfort of Brody's arms, wrapped around around her petite body.

"Doesn't this feel right instead of sweating up a storm away from me?" She nods with her eyes closed.

"Rachel are you going to be okay with me gone?" Rachel looked at him sadly, sighing.

"Yes I'm going to be fine, I need to just keep my mind of missing you so much. We're going to have a month of not seeing each other, I hate that your two years older then me but we can't help it." He kissed her forehead.

"Nothing is going to tear us apart, sure it's going to be hard but we're going be alright, this relationship is going to work. We're going to call, text, skype and we have holidays together."

Rachel knows he's right, they were going to be okay but it's not going to be the same without him around. She loved him more then she thought could happen but she fell hard for him and scares her that he might find somebody better in New York.

"Am I really worth it?" He lifts up her chin, dropping a kiss on her soft plump lips. She closed her eyes deepening the kiss, feeling her fear slip away. She was being silly, Brody was hers and they were going to be just fine.

"Does that answer your question?" He mutters against her lips. She smiles nodding her head. He grins kissing her some more.

**At The Train Station.**

Brody, Vanna and Rachel all stood together, saying there goodbyes. Vanna was taking Rachel to her house for a sleepover with Ava and McKenna after Brody leaves.

"Take care of my baby girl while I'm in New York Vanna, she needs to focus on her studies, focus on making the school better and not stressing out." Vanna nods.

"I promise to follow your orders, she's my best friend and I'll do whatever I can to make sure she's okay." Brody smiles walking over to his little sister and hugged her tightly.

Vanna closed her eyes trying not to tear up. She was going to miss her brother but knows that she was going to see him again. He pulls back and stared at his girlfriend.

"I'll be right over here while you two talk." Vanna walks over to the bench, texting Ava.

Brody walked over to Rachel and wiped the tears that were falling down her face. He hated that she was crying.

"No need to cry, we've been through this already love. Your going to see me again." She sighs sadly.

"I know but I liked having you here." He smiled kissing her sweetly, holding her by the waist. She closed her eyes deepening it. She loved Brody's kisses.

"I need to go before my train leaves without me." He whispers. She pulls back staring into his eyes sniffling.

"Okay I'll let you go, I'll miss you." He picks her up, as she wraps her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes crying softly.

"I'll miss you too baby, there is nobody in this world that I want but you." He mutters feeling a tear coming down his own cheek.

Vanna watched the two, knowing she wasn't just seeing a couple saying good bye for a while, no she was her future sister in law saying good bye to her brother for a while, they were mean't to be and she was going to do whatever she could to make sure they stayed together.

Brody put her down, giving her a few pecks on the lips then grabbed his bags and hugged her. Vanna rushed back over to them and hugged him.

He kissed both of their heads then gets on the train waving at them after he took his seat. Vanna wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

Rachel placed her head on her shoulder as they both waved at Brody, the train begins to move and Rachel feels more tears falling down her face.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to meet up with Ava and McKenna." Vanna whispers in her ear. She nods sadly watching the train leave then they walk off to Vanna's car.

**Find out what happens next.**


	28. Chapter 28 Part 1

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become one of Rachel's new friends. **

**I'm going to make Gabrielle Avery also become Rachel's friend but there will be a twist to them being friends.**

**Alright enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

To keep herself distracted from missing Brody so much? Rachel kept her mind on being Class president, her school work, her after school clubs and of course Glee club,things were changing around McKinley since she's been Senior Class President. Slushie throwing was no longer allowed on school grounds. They are allowed to drink only and if anyone thought about throwing one then they were sent to Mr. Figgins office. Her dads were finally home from their business trip and she was really glad that she gets to see them more. She missed her dads. Shelby was still staying with them until she found a place for her and Beth.

People aren't allowed to talk crap about Glee club anymore and the bullying was now stopping due to the new zero tolerance for bullying rule. The cafeteria is now serving Vegan friendly choices for those who don't eat meat. The people that do eat non vegan food have a better food choices. Mr. Figgins noticed the way the students brought their lunches from home and talked with Rachel on what she thinks should be a better food supplier for the school and worked on it.

Rachel was making things happen thanks to her student council team and her team for being Senior Class president. She ignored the bitter stares of the cheerios when they weren't allowed to throw slushies at the unpopular students. Life wasn't about throwing slushies anymore. McKinley High was running on her terms now and she hopes it stays that way once she graduates in June.

* * *

"Hey Berry wait up so we can talk." Rachel ignored that bitter voice of Santana Lopez.

"Listen here Berry I'm trying to be nice here but you ignoring me isn't helping you from getting slammed into the lockers by me." She spoke loudly not knowing that a staff member was watching them, keeping a eye on Santana.

"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you Santana, unless you want to lose your spot as Cheerio Captain, I would back down from that threat." Santana scuffed.

"You really think that I'm going to listen to anything you say midget? you might be Senior Class president but the jocks and the cheerios still run this school." Rach scuffed shaking her head, things weren't the same and Santana wasn't the boss of her or anybody else.

Santana snapped her finger when saw one of her fellow cheerios holding a Big Gulp cup in their hands, about to take a sip.

"Gabrielle come here and slushie Berry, she needs to know her place around here." Gabrielle Avery's brown eyes widen seeing Rachel standing in front of Santana.

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing this to our Senior class president and besides you know the rules, Coach won't be happy if your suspended." Gabrielle pointed out.

"I'm not going to get suspended for throwing a slushie at Berry. God stop being so ditzy and slushie Berry" Gabrielle frowns.

"That's not nice of you to say to our fellow student and one of your cheerios. Besides slushie throwing isn't allowed on school grounds since it's a form of bullying."

Rachel tells her firmly. Gabrielle stared at Rachel and smiles softly really glad to be this close to her.

"Did you make up those rules Man hands?" Santana asked sharply. Rachel glared at her then nodded to Gabrielle who quickly sent a text then put her phone away.

20 minutes later Mr. Figgins voice comes onto the loud speaker. "**SANTANA LOPEZ, REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW**." Santana frowns staring at both girls.

"We tried to warn you, you bully a person with cruel names, slushies, threats in any physical way? myself, any members of my team or staff member are allowed to text or call Mr. Figgins giving up info on who is bullying and you've done a few that's against the rules." Rachel tells her.

"Yeah Lopez I told you that it wasn't allowed but your not listening, Coach isn't going to be happy when she hears about this." Gabrielle says in her bubbly perky voice.

Santana glared at both girls before making her way to the main office where Mr. Figgins was waiting for her. She wished Kurt was Senior Class president instead of Berry because now she has to deal with these fucked up rules.

Gabrielle smiles brightly at Rachel Berry. "I like that your sticking up for yourself these days, your like my idol now." Rachel smiles at her softly.

"Thanks Gabrielle, that's very sweet of you to say." She squeals so fill of life and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Please let me know when our next meeting is, I want to be ready for anything we have to do next." Rachel nods slowly.

"I'll let you know when that meeting us." Gabrielle says okay then lets go and practically skips down the hallway with her slushie in her hand and her backpack on her shoulders.

_"Clutching Pearls_, Who put too much sugar in her cereal this morning?" The voice of McKenna Jensen spoke up from behind her best friend. McKenna was now going to school at McKinley High like she promised she was.

"Clutching Pearls? who says things like that?" Rachel said turning around smirking at one of her best friends.

"Girl you should be use to my sayings by now, how long have we been friends?" Rachel was about to say when McKenna cuts her off.

"Don't answer that Thumbelina. what was that about and don't you dare tell me nothing." Rach rolled her eyes at the new nickname her friend calls her. She calls her Smexi because she's small and sexy so she calls her smexi from time to time.

"I'm really hating that nickname, please think of a new one." McKenna rolls her eyes.

"Fine I'll think of one, how about Funsize or Strawberry Shortcakeis that better for you?" Rachel glared at her.

"There is no need to make fun of my height. Think of a better one and it better not be about my height." She stared at her for a few seconds then smirked.

"It's perfect for you. I'm calling you Chella." Rachel breaks out into a grin jumping up and down.

"Oh that is so cute, I love the name Chella, it's totally different and perfect for me." She hugs hers.

"Alright Chella we both need to get to class, are you skyping Brody tonight?" Rachel nods just thinking about him.

"Yes we promised each other that we would skype each other whenever we can." McKenna links her arm with Rachel as they walked down the hallway talking.

**At Lunch.**

Santana walked over to the table where Rachel and her friends were sitting and cleared her throat. Rachel looked up seeing Santana Lopez standing there.

"Can we help you with something?" Ava and McKenna asked at the same time, while giving her a dirty look.

"I want to speak to Rachel, is that okay with you?" San asked giving them a dirty look back. She wasn't going to let the newbie at McKinley get to her.

"What can I do for you Santana? do you need to address me with the rules?" Santana shook her head.

"Can we talk in the hallway?" Vanna gave her best friend a look.

"Um I guess we can talk." Rachel spoke getting up about to follow Santana when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"You want one of us to go with you Chella?" She shook her head no.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle this." Rachel followed Santana out of the lunchroom and into the hallway.

**Find out what happens next.**


	29. Chapter 29 Part 2

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become one of Rachel's new friends. **

**I'm going to make Gabrielle Avery also become Rachel's friend but there will be a twist to them being friends.**

**There is a twist regarding Rachel and Santana in this chapter.**

**Alright enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Santana stood in front of the new Senior Class president, with her tan arms resting acrossed her fake boobed chest looking anywhere but the person she needs to talk to, she wasn't sure how she's supposed to do this. She hated Mr. Figgins for giving her a warning about the new rules around here and he did her to apologize to Rachel for threatening her this morning but she'll say that another time. She need to seriously talk to her.

"Is this going to take long because I want to get back to my friends and eat before lunch is over." Rachel spoke eyeing her. Santana cleared her throat.

"Actually you might aswell grabbed your stuff because were going to be talking for awhile, I had coach excuse us from our next few days for the day." Rachel frowns.

"I can't affored to skip out on my classes and neither can you since were both Seniors, do you know how bad this makes me look at Senior Class President?"

She pointed out firmly. "Mr. Figgins aproved of me doing this, I told him that I needed to have a long serious talk with you." Santana said in a serious tone of voice.

Rachel has never seen Santana this way, whatever she needed to talk her about must be really serious.

"Alright I'll get my stuff, you need to eat too and we'll meet in the choir room." Santana nods not saying a word and they both walked into the lunch room, ignoring the confused looks from their friends and walked out together and made their way to choir room.

Santana walked in and took a seat while Rachel closed the door and sat down herself. Santana stares at her lunch and slowly took a bite of it. Rachel took a bite of her own.

"What's going on Santana?" Rach spoke softly while eating.

"My parents moved away sometime this week, left a note with Brittany's parents and I read it this morning before I came here." Rachel just stared at her.

"They said that they are sorry for not supporting me with my sexuality and that they loved me but they can't stay here anymore and moved to California. My parents feel guilty because my mom's college friends are loving and kind and I have to stay with them, they are paying my way for college and whenever I come home, I have to stay with them." Rachel raised an eyebrow, not sure she understands.

"Alright but what does this have to do with me?" Santana glanced at her and sighs.

"This have everything to do with you because my godparents are Hiram and Leroy Berry." Rachel's eyes widen.

"What?" Santana sighs.

"Aparently our parents were friends in college and they wrote if anything ever happened to them or they decided that they weren't the best parents, to go stay with my god parents, trust me I was just as shocked as you were but my left my medical records and birth certificate so if I ever need anything that they would take care of it."

"Is this some joke?" She asked her, not believing this. Her dads never brought up the topic of having a goddaughter. Santana wasn't going to be part of her family.

"No it's not." She hands her the note and Rach read it. Everything was pretty clear that her dads were Santana's godparents.

Rachel shook her head, taking another bite of her salad and chews, trying to wrap her head around the idea of her dads being Santana's godparents.

"Berry I'm not going to ruin your safe place, I'll keep staying with Brittany." Santana tells her.

"No your supposed to stay at my house rather any of us like it or not." Rachel says while taking a sip of her water.

"Trust my I rather stay with Brittany then be stuck in a house of Berrys." San says bitterly.

"There is nothing wrong with my family, god your such a evil bitch, I told you to get your head out your ass but I see that it's still there." Santana frowns looking away.

"Your too busy being a coldhearted bitch to realize that were good people. I will _not_ have you disrespect my fathers or myself in away as long as were alive, the things I do for anybody is a waste of time because all you guys ever do is take me for fucking granted. I regret even offering you a place to stay while your parents kicked you out. I don't like getting angry with people but people like you make it really hard for me to even-" Santana heard loud breathing, she saw Rachel looking pale, holding her chest while breathing hard.

"Oh my god I think your having a panic attack. Rachel drink some water please." Rachel drinks some water, feeling her head hurting.

"Do you want me to call your dads or Shelby?" She shook her head no and took small sips before slipping into darkness in Santana's arms.

**Two Hours Later.**

Rachel slowly opened her eyes then closed them again, groaning a little. Santana walked over to her and smiled in relief seeing the tiny starlet coming back.

"Hey Rachel are you with me?" She opened her eyes and saw her standing over her.

"What happened to me?" San sighs seeing that she's still a little pale but there was some of her natural color coming back.

"You were having a panic attack then passed out in my arms so I laid you down on the chairs with my cheerios jacket behind your head." She frowns.

"Rachel was that the first time you've ever had a panic attack?" She slowly sat up and San sat down telling her to be careful.

"Yes I have so much stuff on my mind, my President duties, my club duties and missing my boyfriend? I guess it got to me and I cracked." San stares at her.

"Rachel you can't please everybody at this school, nobody expects you to make this school a better place, yes your changing things around but you also need to focus on yourself too. You can't make everybody happy." Rachel stared at her surprised and groans a little holding her head.

"Take it easy, do you want to go home?" She shook her head and lies back down.

"No I want to finish whatever we need to talk about." Santana got up, grabbing Rachel's lunch and sits behind her and gets some of her salad onto the fork and tells her to open and Rachel listens.

"I'm going to make sure you eat while we talk." Rachel figured that.

"What I said to you earlier was wrong and I'm sorry for talking about you and your dads. I have no right to talk about anyone's parents when mine just left. I'm a bitch remember? I lash out at people because I'm scared of being close to others and afraid of getting hurt, my family is well no longer my family anymore and it's because of my sexuality, I don't have anybody anymore accept for Brittany and her parents but it's not the same, I'm lonely in this world and you were the closest thing to a sister I've ever had, Sure I've known Brittany and Quinn for years but it's not the same anymore." Rachel just stared at her.

"Look I'll admit that I was cruel, hurtful and down right wrong for everything I've done to you and to alot of people_, _I shouldn't have said those things about you in the past and I shouldn't have talked shit about your family or your boyfriend." She feeds her some more, watching Rachel chew her food.

"Rachel you've done so much for me, I want our sort of friendship back. I'm doing it for me because I miss our sort of friendship. I need your forgiveness, I'll join your team if it means it's a step closer to being your friend again." Rachel closed her eyes.

"What's the catch Santana?" Santana shrugs. To her there was no catch.

"There isn't one." She tells her.

"Really? you didn't seem to want our friendship back while you were threatening me this morning? don't do this because of the letter your parents wrote you, I really not sure I really want your friendship, thanks for helping me but your not needed anymore." Rachel sat up slowly and grabbed her lunch from Santana and finishes up on her own.

"That's kind of harsh don't you think Rachel?" Rachel snapped her head towards her.

"Excuse me? you don't get to threaten me, diss my dads, talk shit about me and my boyfriend, think that you own this school and then beg me for my forgiveness Santana and say that I'm being harsh? I did everything to make sure you had a roof over your head so you weren't left homeless and you took me for granted." She looks down.

"I don't deserve the things you did for me but I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Santana said softly.

"Well guess what Santana? that sorry isn't going to change the fact that you made my life a living hell along with the rest of school but you and Quinn made it worse so do me a favor and just stick to staying with your girlfriend since I'm the Yentl, RuPaul, Man Hands, That Thing, Stubbles, Treasure Trail, Rachel what's-her-name, Dwarf, Diane Warren, Midget, Hobbit, Gayberry, Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell, Home Girl, TV's Blossom and Troll, should I go on?" She shook her head.

"Rachel please don't hate me,, I'll do whatever." She looked at her.

"You don't give me much choice _not_ to hate you Santana, I'm going to call my dads to come pick me up I don't want to risk having another panic attack."

She got up and put her lunch away since she was no longer hungry and put her backpack on her shoulder.

"Please Rachel don't hate me." She stared at her and walking towards the door and opened it.

"Bye Santana." She said before leaving the room. Santana just sat there, with tears falling down her face.

**Find out what happens next.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Rachel's College Boyfriend?**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**What if Rachel never got back together with Finn before Senior year and she met a guy name Brody Weston over the summer and they instantly hit off making it offical after she lost Nationals. She finds out that he goes to college at NYADA majoring in Musical theater**** How will their relationship work when her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson tries to win her back? And what happens when the Glee club members find out that she has a new boyfriend? Will they believe her or not?**

**Find out what happens. **

**I will be adding a few characters in this story aswell so Rachel will be making new friends but could make friends with the Glee club members.**

**Okay I know your all wondering if Ava Channing is pulling a game on Rachel but the answer is no at all. She is the one of the Characters that I'm adding and she will become one of Rachel's new friends. **

**Alright enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**At The Berry House.**

Rachel was in her room, surrounded by notebooks and folders. She finished her homework hours ago but she had other stuff to work on now that she was Senior Class President. She was currently on the phone with one of the prom committee members using facetime, going over some ideas they had for prom this year. It had to perfect for everybody.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want our prom theme to be _Starry Night_?" Rachel exclaimed in horror looking at Krissi.

"But Rachel I thought you would be all about Stars? it's your thing." Krissi Underwood spoke totally surprised that Rachel Berry of all people turned down her idea for Prom.

There was a knock on Rachel's bedroom door and she yelled come in. She looked up to see her Daddy standing there.

"Hold on Krissi, Yes daddy?" Rachel asked wondering what he wanted.

"Sweetie I think it's best that you talk to Krissi tomorrow at school, we need to talk about the new living arrangements." Krissi stared at her phone wondering what that was about.

Rachel frowns looking at her Daddy then sighs and picked up her phone. "Krissi?" She said yes.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Krissi said okay before they both end the call. Rachel put her phone down as her daddy sits down on the bed.

"Rachel I know that your not up for the idea of Santana Lopez staying here after everything she's done to you but come on sweetie. She has no place to stay."

"She has her girlfriend's house which she's been staying at for awhile now. Why would you let a girl that's tortured me for years back into our house?" Rachel yelled.

"What happened to my forgiven daughter?" Rachel glares at him while pouting.

"I am forgiven still but there is just so much I can take from people who are just cruel to me, she has no respect for our family." She tells him.

"Rachel I'm not forcing you to be friends with Santana since it's clear that you two don't particularly care for each other." Sh rolls her eyes.

"We're putting her in the room that's far away from yours if that makes you feel better." Rach nods crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey we're doing what Maribel and Roberto wanted and we're shocked that they kicked Santana out for her sexuality." Hiram said.

"You don't even have to look or speak to her while she's here Rae but I really do think it's for the best that she comes to live with us, we're her godparents rather you and Santana like it or not." Rachel frowns.

"Whatever I'm not the one in charge of the house, do whatever you think is best for her safety." Hiram kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby girl, do you happen to have Santana's cell phone number?" Rachel sighs and gets the number for him and he writes it down.

"Thanks you sweetheart, dinner is ready so please come down soon after done talking to Brody." Hiram says winking at her then leaves the room.

Rache sighs before calling her boyfriend. She was glad that her dads knew her so well.

"**Hey baby I haven't heard from you in awhile, are you missing me that much that you can't call or text me**?" Brody asked jokingly.

"Yeah I miss you so much that I wish you were here. Santana's moving back in." She says softly.

"**Are you kidding me Rachel? doesn't your dads know what she's done to you**?" Brody said getting angry.

"Yes they do know what she's done to me over the years but there not changing their mind about this." Brody didn't like this one bit.

"**Why aren't you fighting against this Rach**?" She sighs.

"Because I can't okay? Brody she's their goddaughter and of course myself and Santana didn't have a clue about this until her parents just left and moved to California and gave Brittany's mom a note for Santana. I read the note they wrote her." Brody wanted to hear this.

"**What did the note say? are you sure that she didn't write this herself just to fool you guys into letting her stay at your house?**" Rachel sighs.

"Brody stop it okay? I know your concerned for me but what's done is done. She seemed really upset about it when we talked earlier today." She tells him.

"Well please keep me updated on what's going on and baby?" She said yes softly really glad she has somebody like Brody Weston in her life.

"I love you." She smiles loving that he says he loves her. Sure her and Finn said I love you but everytime her and Brody hang up the phone they say I love yous.

"I love you too Brody, I'll call you tomorrow when I'm done with school." They both say goodbye and hang up.

Rachel sighs putting her phone down, getting off the bed and slowly walked towards the door and went to join the others for dinner.

* * *

When the startlet got out of the shower, she wrapped her wet body in her favorite towel and made her way into her room when there was knock on the door. She sighs softly tightly holding onto her towel and opened the door to see Shelby standing there with a tired looking Beth in her arms.

"Hey Shelby and little Beth, did you need anything?" Rachel asked her nicely.

"No were just saying good night, I'm very proud of you for going along with Santana staying here. I know it's not going to be for both of you." Rachel just nods sighing.

"You got that right it's not going to be easy for either of us but life isn't fair. Good night Shelby and good night Bethy." Shelby sighs waving at her them went to her own room she shared with Beth.

Rachel closed her door and finished getting ready for bed then sent Brody a cute text.

**"I hope you dream about me, good night my love.* Rachy***

She put hair up into a messy pony tail and smiled to herself and looked over her school work making sure it was good then gets into bed and saw that Brody texted her back.

**"I'm always dreaming about you, sleep good and dream about me.*Brody***

She smiles putting her phone on the charger and is about to turn her light off when her phone buzzes. She looks at it to see a text from Santana.

**"Hey Rachel, um thanks for agreeing on letting me move back in, I'll be moving in after school tomorrow.* Santana* **Her phone buzzes again.

**"Good night Rachel, again thanks I'll see you tomorrow.*Santana***

Rachel didn't bother replying because she didn't agree on anything. Her fathers must of told her that she did. while Santana was at her house, she was going to stay out her way. She turns her light off and goes to sleep.

**At School.**

"Krissi, Mandy, Jeff and Nadine, do you understand that Senior Prom is the most highly anticipated event of the year, sure graduation is big but this is our last dance of our whole high school career and it needs to be perfect, _Starry Night, A Night In Paris and Castle in The Clouds_ are horrible ideas." Rachel exclaimed as she stood in front of the room, listening to their boring ideas for Prom. They sigh writing down different ones then hoping she likes some of them.

"Can I say something about prom? I think it would be really cool if we use my idea." They small group turned to the door to see Brittany Pierce standing there.

"Um what is your idea about prom Brittany?" Nadine and Rachel both asked.

"It should be a dinosaur theme, it would be a perfect way to celebrate the life of the dinosaurs even though their not around anymore." Brittany tells them.

Rachel stood there wondering if she's serious. A dinosaur prom? She didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings but really?

"Well Brittany we'll keep that in mind." Brittany smiles before leaving the room. Krissi writes it down.

"Are we really going to concider a dinosaur themed Prom?" Nadine Cooper asked all of them.

"It's just an idea Nadine, we haven't really decided on what our theme should be." Jeff Tompson pointed out.

"Jeff is right, I'm all about making the people happy not just one person." Mandy Fisher says shrugging her shoulders.

"Look we don't have to decided today, we have plenty of time. why don't we meet up next week and in the mean time we can write down some more ideas of our own."

Krissi spoke giving them a soft smile. They all agreed that they would meet up again at 4:15. Rachel grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door to catch up with Krissi.

"Krissi your head of prom committee, this prom needs to be out of this world and please don't make that a theme." Rachel tells her.

"Well do Rachel, I myself think that prom needs to be the most amazing thing in the world, sure last years prom was great but it wasn't amazing?" Rachel looked at her.

"We'll work on it together if we have to." Krissi smiles saying okay and they said goodbye before going their own way.

"Rachel do we have a student council meeting after school today?" Gabrielle Avery called out rushing up to her.

"Not today Gabrielle. On friday and next monday we have a meeting." Rachel tells her politely.

"Alright." She walked off to catch up with her cheerio friends. Rach was starting to regret having Gabrielle on her team. she was too perky.

Rachel walked off to her next class while passing Santana who gave her a pleading look.

"See you later Rachel." Santana spoke ignoring the confused looks on some of the cheerios faces.

"I guess I'll see you later." She said while walking towards her class.

"This was going to be a long Senior year." Both girls thought.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
